Mammoth Harem
by WitChan
Summary: After Ash obtains rare pokeballs, he plans to buy more to build an interesting harem. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Chapter 1

A 16-year old boy came out of his house with a backpack on his back, and it was Ash. He went south to go to Professor Oak's lab after his mom, Delia, told her about him giving beginner trainers free Pokémon. Once he made it the door of the lab, he knocked on it. He waited for someone to open the door. Finally, someone did. It was Professor Oak that opened the door.

"Why, hello there. Are you a beginner trainer?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Follow me."

He moved back a bit, letting Ash in. The old man closed the door and headed north. Ash followed him. He then stopped, and so did Ash.

"Wait right here."

He bent down to open a box full of pokeballs. He randomly grabbed one of them and got up, turning around to face Ash.

"Here you go," Professor Oak hand Ash the pokeball.

"Gee, thanks," Ash put the pokeball in his pocket.

"Oh, and here's something I forgot to give you," Professor Oak grabbed two rare pokeballs off his table and gave them to Ash.

Ash tilted his head, looking confused. "What are they?"

Professor Oak explained, "These are slut balls, son. You can use them to capture female trainers or non-female trainers, so they can turn into sex slaves. To turn them back to normal, just snap your fingers near their faces. You think you can handle it?"

Ash smiled. "I can handle it."

"Good. At least you're keeping them, unlike the ones refusing to do so. And by the way, what's your name?"

"Ash."

"Okay, Ash. That's all I want to know. Now, off you go and good luck."

Ash got out of the lab, heading north as he go. He looked deeply at the slut balls. "Hmmm... I wonder if they're legal to buy," Ash continued on, until he bumped into someone without seeing them. He looked at the person he bumped into. "Hi there, Leaf."

"Hi, Ash," Leaf glared at the slut balls, not knowing what they are. "What are they?"

"These are slut balls. You can use them to capture female trainers or non-female trainers, so they can turn into sex slaves. To turn them back to normal, just snap your fingers near their faces," Ash used similar explaination like Professor Oak did.

"I see. Can you use it on me to see if it works?"

"Sure, but let me do it somewhere safe, so no one won't see us."

Ash and Leaf made it to a route seconds later. Ash asked, "Are you ready, Leaf?"

"I'm ready, Ash."

"Okay."

He threw one of his slut balls at Leaf, putting her inside. Effectively catching Leaf, Ash picked the slut ball, and threw it on the ground. Leaf got out of it, and she gave Ash a seductive look on her face.

Leaf gently rubbed Ash's chest, saying, "Want me to take off my clothes for you, darling?"

Ash smiled brightly. "Yes."

"Okay, baby."

Leaf took off her clothes and shoes, leading her half-naked. She then took off her bra and panties slowly, teasing Ash. "What do you want me to do first?"

Ash replied, "Unzip my pants for me."

"Sounds great," Leaf kneeled.

Ash snapped his fingers, turning Leaf back to normal. Seeing herself near Ash and being naked, Leaf looked puzzled. "Why am I kneeling near your crotch, and why am I naked?"

"The slut ball worked, Leaf."

"That's fantastic, Ash." Leaf put her stuff back on. She then gave Ash's slut ball to him. "What are you gonna do after you captured a girl or two?"

"Hmmm..." Ash thought of a plan, until he snapped his fingers. "I got it. I can build a harem, meaning I can capture a load of girls, and make them have sex with me. Also, I'm gonna make them have sex with the opposite sex and male Pokemon, so they can make me some money."

"That's great, Ash!"

"I know, right? We will become rich while controlling our sex slaves to do our work. But... there's one problem."

"What's the problem, Ash?"

"I'm not sure if they're legal to keep in stores. I gotta go back to Professor Oak's lab and tell him where he got these." Ash went back to Professor Oak's lab, and Leaf followed him. Once there, Ash knocked on the door. Seconds later, Professor Oak opened it.

"Hi, Ash. Hi, Leaf. What can I do for you guys?"

"Where did you get the slut balls, Oak?"

"I got them in an underground in Viridian City. They're cheap to buy, which is awesome."

"Thanks. We gotta go."

"Okay, you two. See ya later."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Viridian City, Ash and Leaf moved towards a random person. Ash asked, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where the underground is in this city?"

The person pointed at a building. "It's in there."

"Thanks, man. We owe you one." Ash gave the man $200.

"No problem."

The two went inside the building. Seeing a man guarding the bottom stairs, Ash and Leaf rushed to him. "Hi, sir. My friend and I would like to go underground."

"First, give me $100, and I'll let you to in."

"Here ya go." Ash and Leaf gave him $100.

The man moved away from the underground entrance. "You may enter."

Leaf and Ash waltz their way in. Seeing a person behind a counter, the duo rushed towards him. "Hi. Can I buy thirty slut balls and five pokeballs?"

"Sure. That'll be $35."

Ash gave $35 to the person. The person kneeled down. Seconds later, the person got up with a big bag. "Here ya go, sir." The man gave Ash the bag.

"Thank you so much, sir."

Leaf and Ash got out of the secret hideout, which lead them upstairs. The two then exit the building, and Ash looked at Leaf. He suggested, "Let's say we catch and train our Pokemon before moving further."

"Good idea, Ash. And by the way, what Pokemon Professor Oak gave you as a starter?"

"I haven't seen it yet, but I'll release it now," Ash released the Pokemon out of its pokeball, and it looked rare. "What is it?"

"Hmmm... let me use my National Pokedex to identify it." Leaf used her National Pokedex to see who the Pokemon was. "Ah... it's a Dratini."

"I see," Ash kneeled on the ground, patting the Dratini's head. "Did Professor Oak give you a Pokemon for your journey?"

"Yes, and it's a Gible. You wanna see it?"

"Yes."

Leaf released Gible out of her pokeball. "It's awesome, no?"

"It is."

"Let's get our training started before we move further."

"I'm with you, Leaf."

Hours later, the trainers are heading to Curelean City, after hours of catching and training Pokemon. Ash had a Dragonite, Pidgeot, Electivire, Sunflora, Kricketune, and Conkeldurr with him, and Leaf had a Garchomp, Metagross, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, and Hydreigon with her, all pseudo-legendaries. Ash also taught Pidgeot Fly.

Moving their way to the Nugget Bridge, the two saw a beautiful girl, Misty, coming towards them. Ash smiled. "Hi there. What's your name?"

"Misty," Misty smiled.

"Misty... beautiful name, just like yourself."

Misty blushed. "Oh, your making me blush. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you two later."

Misty continued onwards, and Ash and Leaf nodded their heads. Ash quickly threw one of his slut balls at Misty, and he captured her. "Freaking awesome, man!" Ash grabbed the slut ball. "Let's go somewhere safe."

Leaf and Ash went north, then west. Ash threw his slut ball on the ground, releasing Misty. "Hi there, babe." Misty came closer to Ash, grabbing his crotch and squeezing it tightly. "You want me to do something for you?"

"Yes. Take off your clothes and masturbate for me."

"As you wish, my darling."

Misty removed everything off her, showing her naked body to Ash and Leaf. She caressed her pussy, fingering it. She then squeezed her left nipple, moaning. "Like that?"

"Yes." Ash went under his pants, jerking off. "Oh, god. This is so hot."

"Indeed," Leaf agreed, enjoying Misty's self-pleasure.

Telling her not to stop playing with herself, Misty kept going and going. Moments later, Ash stopped jerking off. "I think that's enough for now, Misty."

"Okay, baby." Misty stopped masturbating. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ash released Kricketune. "You can have sex with my Kricketune."

Misty spread her cute legs. "I can handle it." Looking at the Kricketune, Misty ordered, "Put it in me, baby."

Moving closer to Misty, the Kricketune jammed his cock in Misty's pussy and fucked her, making her moan. "Oh, god. Oh, god. This feels so good."

Ash jerked his dick again, saying, "This is pretty neat, huh?"

Leaf caressed her own pussy, enjoying the Pokemon on human action. "Yes... Yes, it is..."

"So warm. So tight. Go faster." Hearing Misty's request, the Kricketune fucked Misty faster, and Misty yelled out, "Make us cum together, baby!"

Leaf licked her lips slowly. "Yes... cum together..."

Moments later, Misty and the Kricketune came. "Oh, god... that was great..."

Ash and Leaf stopped masturbating, with Ash saying, "Epic sex scene right there. We gotta find more beautiful and wild girls like Misty," He turned his attention to his Kricketune. "You did a great job, Kricketune," Ash put Kricketune back in his pokeball, and put it in his pocket.

"You want me to do something else, stud?"

"Yes. Put your clothes back on. I'll use you later."

"Okay." Misty put her stuff back on, and Ash put Misty back in her slut ball, putting it in his pocket.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"I'm with you, Ash."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leaf and Ash hung around in Jotho, and it was dark. Ash didn't carry the bag with him; it was already inside his backpack, but he had most of his pokeballs in his left pocket, and had several slut balls in the right one. But anyway, the two tried to find someone for Misty to fuck, but couldn't. The men they saw earlier didn't look rich at all.

"Stop, Ash. Look over there," Leaf pointed at a man counting his load of money.

"Bingo." Ash smiled. He released Misty.

Misty leaned on Ash, wrapping him with both her arms. "It's so nice to see you again, baby," Misty rubbed Ash's cheek. She have a different attire of clothes. Before Ash and Leaf stepped foot in Jotho, they purchased tons of slutty outfits for Misty and their future sex slaves.

"Same. Anyway, take a look over there," Ash directed his finger at the same man he and Leaf saw.

"You see that man, Misty?

"Yes."

"Make him fuck you for cash. After that, give the cash to me."

"As you wish, cutie," Misty moved closer to the man. She touched his shoulder, making him noticing her.

"Hi there.

"Hi there, babe. Wanna have sex?"

"Sure. How much do you want me to give you?"

"Hmm... you can give me... $500."

"Deal," the man gave Misty a $500 bill. Misty put the money between her breasts. "Follow me. I know a good place where we can have sex," the man headed east, and Misty followed him. Turning her head around, Misty winked at Ash and Leaf, before facing back.

Ash rubbed both his hands. "This is getting better and better."

"Agreed," Leaf agreed, touching Ash's shoulder.

* * *

After delivering anal sex from the man, Misty jumped on him, and he held her as she put her hands between the back of his neck. Reaching to his dick, he put it in her pussy, and Misty bounced on it. The two moaned again. "Yes... yes... yes..." Misty went faster, giving the man and herself a lot of pleasure. Touching each other's lips, the two french kissed. A bit of time passed, and the man gently put Misty on the solid ground. The customer jerked a bit, and sperm shot right on Misty's beautiful face. Wiping the sexual fluids off her face, she put it in her mouth, tasting it. "Delicious," Misty got up and swallowed the sperm down her throat. "Thank you so much," Misty kissed the man on the cheek.

The man slapped Misty's ass. "No problem."

The two got out of the alley and went separate ways. Seeing Ash and Leaf, Misty came up to them. Ash asked, "How did it go, sweetie?"

"It was fun, babe. We enjoyed our sexual activities."

"That's great to hear, Misty," Ash patted Misty's soft nice. Noticing that Misty had money between her knockers, Ash took it. "I'll take that," Ash put it in his left pocket. He then shook Misty's left breast. "We'll see you later, Misty," Ash threw his slut ball at Misty, putting her back in it. "Let's get out of here, Leaf."

* * *

The next day, Leaf and Ash saw a girl coming to them in a small Hoenn town. "Hmmm... she looks cute. I should catch her immediately," Ash planned. He got closer to the girl, and said, "Hi, miss. Do you live here in this region?"

"Yes, I do. How about you? I haven't seen you before?"

"I live in Kanto, and so does my friend."

"Hi," Leaf waved at the girl.

"Hi. By the way, I'm May," May revealed her name to Ash and Leaf.

"I'm Ash," Ash and May shook hands. Seconds later, they stopped.

"Well, it was nice talking to you two. I'll see ya later," May continued forward to the direction she's heading.

With no one around besides Leaf, May, and himself, Ash threw one of his slut balls at May, catching her. "Gotcha, May," Ash pumped his fist. He picked the slut ball off the ground, and looked at Leaf. "May and Misty sounds like a great pair, huh?"

"It does. Let's go somewhere safe, so we can make May wear a slutty outfit.

Ash and Leaf made it to a safe spot without being spotted, and Ash released May. The brunette looked at Ash seductively. "Wanna have fun?"

"Yes. Take your clothes off first."

"Okay," May removed everything off her, exposing her naked body to Ash. "I took them off, baby. What's next?"

Unzipping his backpack, Ash gave May a random slutty outfit. "Wear these clothes."

"Okay," May put the outfit on, and Leaf put her clothes in her backpack with Misty's. "There. How do I look?"

"You look super hot, sweetie."

May blushed. "Oh, darling. You're making me blush. Anyway, what do you want me to do next?"

"Wait for a second, May," Ash took Misty out of her slut ball. "Misty. May. Make out for me."

"Okay, daddy," Looking at each other, Misty and May locked their lips together. They then went deep, performing a french kiss.

"Good. Good," Ash enjoyed the girls' kiss so far, and so did Leaf as she licked her lips. "Okay, girls. That's enough for now," Ash ordered. Misty and May broke their hot lesbian kiss, and smiled at Ash. "I'll use you two when it's dark," Ash put them back in their slut balls. "It needs to get dark for christ sake. How much time do we have left?"

Leaf looked at her watch. "Eight hours."

"Damn," Ash cursed.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At night, Ash, Leaf, Misty, and May hung around in Oreburgh City, trying to find the perfect customer for the sluts to fuck. "Hmm... No... Not him... Not him..." Ash couldn't find the perfect customer for the girls. Speaking of the girls, they rubbed on him in random spots. "No... No... No, not him... Hmm... Where can I find... there!" Ash saw a man coming out of the Pokemon Center.

Leaf tilted her head. "Are you sure about him, Ash? He doesn't look rich to me."

"Yes, I'm sure," Looking at the sluts, Ash said, "You girls see that man near the Pokemon Center? Make him have sex with you two for money."

"Okay."

Seeing Misty and May coming closer to the man, he smiled. "You two look cute. Let's say we have sex in Oreburgh's Cave.

"Sounds great," Misty caressed the guy's chest with her finger.

"That'll be $400," May cooed.

"Here ya go," the man put his money between May's breasts. "Now follow me," the man headed south, and May and Misty followed him.

"We should follow them, Leaf," Ash suggested. He and Leaf followed the trio to the cave.

The customer was eating May out, and Misty hopped on his dick. Not only that, but May and Misty shared a kiss. A minute later, the girls got off the man and moved to his dick to lick it. The girls looked at him with those beautiful eyes of theirs. "Ah... Ah.. Here I come," the man nearly reached an orgasm. He finally came, and the girls licked the sperm off him.

The customer got off the ground and put his stuff back on. He then slapped the girls' asses. "Thanks for everything, girls," the customer walked out of the mine, and Leaf and Ash came closer to the sluts. Ash took May's money off her breasts. "Great job, girls."

* * *

A day later, Leaf and Ash searched for a cute girl to capture. "Stop, Ash. Look over there," Leaf pointed at a cute blunette. "She looks exactly like me."

"And she's smoking hot. Let's talk to her," Ash and Leaf headed towards Dawn. "Hi there. What's your name?" Ash distracted Dawn.

"You mean me?" Dawn asked, and Leaf and Ash nodded their heads. "I see. I'm Dawn."

"Dawn... such a fantastic name. I'm Ash, and this is my friend, Leaf."

"We came from Kanto, and we're here to explore and stuff."

"Have you guys been to Hearthome City yet? It's a nice place to visit. I'll see you guys later. I gotta do some stuff," Dawn walked away, and Ash threw a slut ball at her.

"My third whore. Excellent."

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo, Leaf and Ash, made it to a safe spot, via route. Ash released Dawn, May, and Misty. Switching her nice ass, Dawn moved closer to Ash. "Hi, babe. Wanna fuck me?"

"Maybe later. But first, I want you to wear these. It'll benefit your new personality," Ash tossed Dawn a pair of new clothes to wear.

"I'll wear them for you after I removed my clothes, sweetheart."

"Okay, but I want Misty and May to take them off."

"I won't mind it."

May and Misty took care of Dawn's clothes. Dawn then put her new stuff on and Leaf put her clothes in her backpack. "Wow, Dawn. You look sexier with your new clothes."

"Oh, you're making me blush. Anyway, when are we getting started? I need big meat in my pussy badly."

"So, you want big meat?" Ash asked, and Dawn nodded her head rapidly. "Okay. I'll give you big meat," Ash set Dragonite and Conkeldurr free. "There ya go."

Dawn looked at the big cocks the Pokemon have and smiled. "Man, those are big," Dawn felt excited over the size of the Pokemons' dicks. Looking at Dragonite, she said, "You. lay down for me," Dawn demanded, and the Dragonite laid on the ground. She then looked at Conkeldurr. "And you. Fuck my asshole after Dragonite fuck me."

Dawn climbed up top of the Dragonite. She then inserted the Dragonite's dick in her pussy, and Conkeldurr jammed his penis in her asshole, squeezing Dawn's ass. Both Pokemon fucked Dawn, and Dawn moaned. "So tight. So big. Fuck me faster," Hearing Dawn, the Pokemon banged her faster, and Dawn moaned louder.

"Isn't this beautiful, May?"

"It sure is, Misty."

Reaching under her skirt, Leaf started masturbating. "Yes. I fucking love Pokemon on human stuff."

"Same," Ash agreed, fapping his penis.

The fucking from the Pokemon continued, and Dawn enjoyed it. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Make us cum!" Dawn screamed for a triple orgasm. A minute later, they all came. "That's more like it..." Dawn and the Pokemon got off each other. She can't control her balance, and she fell down. "I can't move regularly, but it's worth it."

Touching Dawn's hand, Ash pulled her up and hold her. "I could use you anytime. It seems like you can handle any male species with big woods."

Misty frowned a bit. "But, daddy. What about me? I can handle big penises, too."

"Ditto."

"Are you guys sure?" Ash asked, and Misty and May nodded. "Okay then," Ash put his girls and his Pokemon back in their balls. "Let's search for more girls to capture, Leaf."

"Okay."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leaf and Ash kept searching and searching for the perfect girl to capture. Leaf stopped her tracks, and said, "Wait, Ash. Look at that," Both looked at a large, beautiful blonde. "She's so beautiful."

"She sure is."

Leaf rushed closer to the blonde, smiling. "Hi there, miss."

"Hi there, young girl."

"I'm Leaf."

"I'm Cynthia."

"Cynthia... what a cute name you have."

"Why thank you, Leaf."

"You're welcome. And by the way, let me introduce you to a friend of mine," Leaf dragged Ash to Cynthia. "This is Ash."

"Hi there, Ash. Where are you guys from?"

"Kanto."

"Ah... Kanto. I've been there before. It's a great place to live. Well, I gotta head home. It was nice meeting you two, especially you Leaf," The conversation ended right there, and Cynthia headed north. Licking her lips slowly, she looked at Cynthia's nice ass. She then took one of Ash's slut balls out of his pocket and threw it at Cynthia. "Gotcha, my beauty. She put the slut ball in her pocket.

"Hey, Leaf. That's my slut ball."

"Sorry Ash, but I gotta keep it," Leaf purred the slut ball, as if it was her favorite toy to play.

"Ah, I get it, and it makes total sense. But anyway, let's try to give Cynthia a new pair of clothes."

"We should. We definitely should."

The two arrived at a route, and Leaf released Cynthia. Leaf smiled. "Hi, guys. How are you two doing?"

"We're doing great, Cynthia," Leaf caressed Cynthia's hair as she looked at Ash. "She's talking to me, too."

"Here ya go, Leaf," Ash gave Leaf a pair of slutty clothes.

"I'll take your clothes off for you, sweetie," Leaf put the outfit on the ground. She then patted Cynthia's cheek and removed everything off her, including the bra and panties. Leaf handed Cynthia her new clothes, and Cynthia put them on. Leaf sniffed Cynthia's bra and panties.

"Smells good, huh?"

"Yes, Ash. They do smell good, and god, I love it so freaking much," Leaf turned her attention to Cynthia and rubbed her crotch. "You looks so amazingly beautiful with your outfit on."

"Leaf... your words are making me blush," Cynthia blushed, smiling. "Is there anything I can do for you and your friend?"

"Yes. Come with me, so we can search for the perfect customer or two,"

"Ummm... it's daytime, guys," Ash reminded. "Are you sure about this?"

Yes. We'll be back later," Leaf and Cynthia headed south.

Ash released three of his girls. "Okay, guys. Let's have fun," Ash took everything off him, and laid down. Moving closer to their pimp, the girls kissed him on the face, all in random spots.

Meanwhile, Leaf searched for a man or two to bang Cynthia. Three men suddenly appeared in front of the girls, and they smiled. "Hmmm... what is this? She's cute," one of the men commented.

"She sure is," another man commented.

Cynthia shook her long hair a little. "Would you gentlemen like to have fun with me?"

"Of course we will, sweet cheeks," the third man replied, and his dick slowly erected.

"Good. That'll be $500."

"Deal," the men placed their money between Cynthia's huge melons.

"Niiiiiiceee," Leaf rubbed Cynthia's breasts, looking at the men. "Let's all go in a safe area, like a cave, route, or an alley."

"Okay. Follow us."

Two of the customers double penetrated Cynthia and Cynthia sucked one's dick. Leaf masturbated throughout the intercourse, and she never took a blink. A few minutes later, the men got off Cynthia, and the blonde went on her knees. The men jerk their dicks near Cynthia's face. They came on her, and Cynthia wiped the sperm off her face. She put most of it in her mouth and Leaf stopped playing with her own pussy.

"Thanks for fucking me, guys," Cynthia was talking with her mouth full, tasting the sperm.

"No problem, miss," one of the men commented as he and his friends are leaving.

Leaf slapped Cynthia's nice ass, and said, "Let's see how Ash is doing."

The girls arrived in the same route where Cynthia changed her clothes, and the two saw Ash fucking Misty on the ground. The orange-haired slut begged for more fucking, and May and Dawn just stood there, smiling.

"Fuck her good, Ash," Leaf cheered.

Ash went on and on, giving Misty her all. A few minutes later, Ash stopped fucking Misty, and he released his sperm in her naval area. Misty got up and wrapped her arms around Ash's head. "That was fucking fantastic, baby. When are we gonna do it again?"

"Tomorrow, my dear."

"Okay, daddy. I'll wait until tomorrow."

Ash put his girls back in their slut balls and looked at Leaf and Cynthia. "How did things go with Cynthia, Leaf? Did someone fucked her?"

"Yes, and three men fucked her good."

"I loved it, Ash. I really, really loved it."

"That's nice to hear. Anyway, where's the money?"

"I got it, Ash. Let me hold the money Cynthia gives me for now."

"Ok, Leaf. Let's hurry and find another cute looking girl, so we can catch her. I hope her pussy is good to fuck when I do her."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Note: I've decided to add condoms throughout the story. I forgot to add them earlier.

Ash and Leaf sat at a bench in Hearthome City. They've sat down all day. "Hmm... no... not her... not her... not her... definitely not her..." Ash tried to choose the perfect girl to capture. "Wait... there's cute looking girl. Let's follow her." Ash said as he saw the perfect girl to capture. "Ok." Leaf said as she got up with Ash and followed the girl he's planning to capture.

The girl got out of Hearthome City while Ash and Leaf continued to follow her, heading to a route. After enough steps, Ash touched the girl's shoulder. She turned around. "So, is there anything you want to say?" the girl asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "What's your name?" he asked. "Is this a joke?" the girl asked again. "No. You see, my friend and I are new here and we want to know everybody's names." Ash replied.

"I see. My name's Ursula." Ursula said. "Ursula, huh? That's a cute name." Ash said. "Really?" Ursula said. "Yes, really." Ash replied. "Why thanks. A lot of people I've met said that my name was beautiful too." Ursula said as she blushed. "It feels like I'm special after you said that my name's cute." Ursula continued. "Well, I gotta go. We can talk later." Ursula said. She turned around and head north to walk further.

Leaf unzipped Ash's backpack and grabbed one of the emptied slut balls out. Then, she gave it to Ash. The Kanto trainer came closer to Ursula and then threw the ball at her. She went inside it. "Gotcha, my beauty." Ash said. He kissed the ball, before putting it in his pocket. "No..." Ash said as he pulled the ball out while looking around. "We can do it here." Ash continued. He released his newly girl, Ursula. The Sinnohian gave Ash a seductive look.

"You're looking good today, baby. Mind if I play with your stick?" Ursula asked. "You can have fun with it later." Ash replied. But first, remove your clothes. I want to see your naked body." Ash requested. "Sure, babe. Anything for you." Ursula said as she removed her clothes. After removing them, she was half-naked. "Hmm... pink bra and panties. I think I got the perfect outfit for you." Ash said.

He took his backpack off and unzipped it. He searched for a pink outfit for Ursula to wear. Finally, he did as he pulled it out. He threw it Ursula, making her catch it. "Wear that, Ursula. It's a perfect fit for you." Ash said. "Ok, sweetie. Anything for you." Ursula said. She put the outfit on while Ash put his backpack on. After putting her new outfit on, Ash came closer to her.

"Looking good, babe." Ash said. Then, he went deep on her. "God, I want to fuck you so bad. You're so beautiful." Ash continued. He touched Ursula's ass and squeezed it. Then, Ursula gave Ash a deep kiss while grabbing his ass. Leaf pulled one of her condom wrappers out and put it between Ursula's breasts. Then, she released Cynthia. "Let's get to work, beautiful." Leaf said. "Ok, Leaf." Cynthia said. The two went north. "We'll be back later, Ash." Leaf reminded as she and Cynthia went on.

Minutes later...

Leaf and Cynthia were out looking for the perfect customer or two. Look over there, Leaf." Cynthia said as she pointed at a group of rich looking boys. "Hmm... they look rich and all. Let's have a little chat with them." Leaf said as she and Cynthia headed towards the boys. Seeing Cynthia coming closer with Leaf, the boys smiled. "Hello there, gentleman." Cynthia said. "Would you like to have some of this?" Cynthia asked. She circled a body before looking at the boys.

"Yes..." one of the boys said. "How much do we have to pay?" another boy said. "$500 each." Cynthia replied. "Deal." the boys said in unison. They pulled out their $500 and put it between Cynthia's breasts. "Oh, that tickles." Cynthia said. "Oh, and if you want these for protection..." Leaf pulled five condom wrappers out. "...give me $100." she continued. The boys pulled extra money out and gave it to Leaf. The Kanto chick gave each a condom. "Nice." Leaf said as she put the money in her pocket.

An hour later...

In the same, safe route, the boys continued their gang bang on Cynthia while Leaf watched. Cynthia got double penetrated while sucking one's dick and jerking other boys' dick at the same time. The ones that double penetrated Cynthia wore condoms while the other boys already use theirs minutes ago. The one getting his dick sucked by Cynthia finally shot his sperm inside Cynthia's mouth while the two that Cynthia jerked off shot their on the blonde's hair. After that, they all got off each other.

Cynthia wiped the sperm off her face while the boys put their underwear, clothes, and shoes on. "That was fun, guys. I hope we all do it again in the future." Cynthia said. She gave each a kiss. Then, they left with big smiles on their faces. "God, I love my job." Cynthia said. "Same." Leaf said. "Let's meet Ash and tell him how much we made." Leaf said.

Minutes later...

The girls saw Ash fucking Ursula in the same spot they were making out in. Ash fucked the slut with the same condom Leaf put between the slut's breasts. Finally, Ash stopped his fucking on Ursula's asshole, which led them gasping. They stopped. Then, they got off the ground. "Want to know how much we made, Ash?" Leaf said as Ash put his underwear, clothes, and shoes on. "How much, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"$1,500." Leaf replied. "Whoa, really?!" Ash exclaimed while Ursula suddenly put her arm on his shoulder. "Yes. Cynthia had sex with five boys at the same time. Also, I charged them $100 to use condoms." Leaf replied. "Ahhh... I see." Ash said. He slightly put his head down, try to think of a good plan. "What's wrong, Ash?" Leaf asked. "Nothing, Leaf. I'm thinking." Ash said as he continued to think. Finally, he looked at Leaf.

"I got it." Ash said as he thought of a good plan. "My girls can make customers pay more if they want the customer's Pokémon to fuck them too. Also, I'm following your plan to let them make customers pay for condoms." Ash continued on. He looked at Ursula. "You're hearing this, Ursula?" Ash asked. "Yes, baby." Ursula replied. "Good." Ash said. Then, he looked at Leaf. "Give me half of your condoms." Ash said.

"Ok, Ash. That'll be $300." Leaf joked. "Why?" Ash asked. "Just kidding, Ash. Here ya go." Leaf said as she pulled half of the condoms out of her pocket and gave them to Ash. He put a few between Ursula's breasts. "There. Now I gotta do the same to the other girls." Ash said.

An hour later...

"Hmm... that guy looks like a hot stud to fuck." Ursula said as she locked her eyes towards a man. "Wish me luck." Ursula continued. She went towards the man. "I hope she earns extra money." Ash said. "Don't worry, Ash. She will." Leaf said. "You feel lonely, babe?" Ursula asked the man, which distracted him. He smiled. "Yes. Yes I am." the man replied. "Well, not to worry, hun. I can fix it." Ursula said as she went deeper to the man. Then, she grabbed his crotch. "Wanna do it here?" Ursula asked as she continued to grab the man's crotch.

"Hell to the yes." the man replied. "How much do I have to pay ya?" he asked. "$300 sounds fair, right?" Ursula replied. "It does." the man said. He pulled his wallet out while getting the money out of there. Then, he put his $300 barely inside Ursula's skirt. "Thank you. You want a condom for protection?" Ursula asked. "Yes. Also, I want another one for my Pokémon." the man replied.

"That's great. That'll be $500." Ursula said. She pulled two condom wrappers out of her breasts and gave it to the man. "Here's $500." the man said as he put his $500 on the other side of Ursula's small skirt. "Let's do this." Ursula said. The man released his Alakazam. Then, he removed his shoes and then his clothes. "This is gonna be fun to watch." Ash said.

Another hour later...

Ursula sucked the man's dick while getting fucked by Alakazam in the ass. The man already used his condom on Ursula earlier. While watching the sex scene, Ash pretends to film it while Leaf masturbated. Back to the sex scene, the man finally shot his sperm inside Ursula's mouth. He got off Ursula while Alakazam did the same. The man put his stuff on while Ursula swallowed the cum inside her mouth.

"Thanks for everything, guys." Ursula said. She kissed the Alakazam's cheek and then kissed the man's cheek. "It's our pleasure." the man said. Ursula headed south while humming. "I got your money, darling." Ursula said with a singsong. "Why thank you, Ursula." Ash said with a singsong of his own. He grabbed the money off Ursula's small skirt and put it in his pocket. "Hehe. This is getting better and better." he continued.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash and Leaf ate lunch outside a restaurant in Veilstone City. While eating, two beautiful went past them while talking to each other, distracting them. The beautiful girls stopped while they continue to talk. "Beautiful targets." Ash said. He quickly ate the rest of his lunch and so did Leaf. After that, they waited for the girls to walk out of the city. They did and Ash and Leaf got up and followed them. Ash pulled two slut balls out of his backpack.

The beautiful girls finally got out of Veilstone while Ash and Leaf followed them. Then, Ash threw two of his slut balls at the girls, which they're effectively caught. "Gotcha, my cuties." Ash said as he grabbed the balls and put them inside his pocket with the other slut balls. "Oh, wait. We're in a route with no one in it." Ash said as he pulled the balls back out and released Zoey and Lyra.

They went on to Ash and pressed their bodies all of him. "Whoa, whoa, girls. I'm not ready yet." Ash said. The girls got off him. "Oh, come on. You know you want some." Lyra said as she moved her hand down to Ash's crotch and squeezed it hard. "You like that, baby?" Lyra asked. "Yes." Ash replied. Still, I'm not ready yet." "You're ready, babe. I can see it in ya." Zoey said. She quickly removed her shoes and clothes, before removing the bra and panties. Then, she tackled Ash to the ground and gave him a deep kiss.

Lyra took everything off she had on her. After that, she went closer to Ash's pants and removed them along with his underwear. Then, she sucked his dick while grabbing his balls. Leaf pulled a condom wrapper out and threw it near Ash. Then, she headed south. "I'll be right back, Ash." Leaf said as she kept going.

Minutes later...

Leaf came back from the same route Ash captured Zoey and Lyra in. She had a big bag with her. As she walked a bit, she heard moans. She went on to see what Ash and the girls are doing. She saw Zoey and Lyra sitting on Ash. Zoey had her pussy on Ash's face while Lyra hopped on his dick. Leaf sat down and watched. The threesome continued to last until Zoey and Lyra finally got off Ash while gasping. Then, they stopped, before looking at Ash. He was still on the ground with excitement.

"Wanna do it again, baby?" Lyra asked. "No thanks. I think I'm done for today." Ash said. He got up while removing the condom off his dick and threw it on the ground. "Are you sure?" Zoey also asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Ash replied again as he put his underwear and pants on. Then, went closer to Leaf. "So, where have you been?" Ash asked.

"I've been out shopping. "Leaf replied. Look what I got." Leaf said as she hand the bag to Ash. Ash opened it and saw a lot of high heels. "Perfect. Just perfect." Ash said with a smile. Then, he looked at a smiling Zoey and Lyra. "Guys, I want you to wear these." Ash said as he pulled out two pair of random high heels and gave them to the sluts. "Before you wear them..." Ash put his backpack on the floor an unzipped it. Then, he pulled out two random slutty outfits. "...you must wear these." Ash continued as he gave the outfits to the girls.

Ash released May, Misty, Dawn, and Ursula while Zoey and Ursula put on their new stuff. "Wear these high heels, guys." Ash said as he gave the four sluts random high heels. "Ok, daddy." the girls said in unison. They took their regular shoes off and wore the high heels while Leaf put Zoey and Lyra's clothes, bra, shoes, and panties inside her backpack. After that, she put Misty, May, Ursula, and Dawn's old shoes inside the backpack. It was almost full.

"My backpack's almost out of room, Ash. We gotta go to your house to store them in your closet." Leaf said. "I see. We can catch one more girl here and then Fly back to Pallet Town." Ash said. "Ok. Before we move on, I want you to look at this." Leaf said. She released Cynthia. "Look down." Leaf continued. Ash looked down and saw a beautiful pair of high heels. It looked expensive.

"Wow, those are beautiful. How much did you pay for them?" Ash asked. "$250. The other high heels I purchased cost less than $60." Leaf replied. "Also, I'm gonna give Cynthia high-priced accessories when we earn more money." Leaf continued. "She'll probably look good on them with her good-looking high heels. But anyway, let's hurry and try to find another hot girl before we go back to Pallet Town." Ash said.

Hours later...

It was almost nighttime. The duo couldn't find a perfect girl to capture. "Well, we looked everywhere. Let's go back to Pallet Town and rest at home." Ash said. Suddenly, something shot near Ash and Leaf. It was loud. "What was that?!" Leaf yelled. "I don't know, but it sounds like a similar gunshot. Let's get out of here." Ash said. "Freeze!" a voice yelled out of nowhere. Ash and Leaf didn't move.

"Ok... we're not moving. Show yourself." Ash said. A woman appeared out of a small area she's hiding in. She had a prototype gun on her hand. Ash smiled as he saw her beautiful appearance. "Hi there, babe. What's your name?" Ash asked with a smooth voice. "It's Hunter J. Jane's my real name but I want people to call me Hunter J or just J." Jane replied. "But anyway, give me your Pokémon or I'll kill you and your friend." Jane continued with a threat.

"Ok, sweet cakes. I'll give you one of my Pokémon." Ash said. He pulled one of his slut balls out of his backpack and threw it at Jane. The ball shook several seconds before she was effectively caught. "Can't wait to have fun with her at home." Ash said. He grabbed the slut ball off the floor and released Jane. After that, Jane went closer to Ash while switching her nice ass. Then, she touched Ash's left cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You like that, honey?" Jane asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "Do me a sexy favor and remove your clothes." Ash requested. "Ok, baby." Jane said. She moved back a bit and removed everything she had on. "Nice body, Jane." Ash said. He licked his lips. "Thanks for the compliment, honey. What do you want me to do next?" Jane asked. "Wearing these." Ash replied as he pulled out a silver, slutty outfit and gave it to Jane. "And wear this too." Leaf said as she gave Jane silver high heels."

Jane put the outfit and high heels on while Leaf put her stuff inside her backpack, including the prototype gun. After she did, Ash came closer to Jane and slapped her great ass. "Looking great, baby." Ash said. Then, he embraced a deep kiss on Jane, making her tongue kiss on him.

"ASH!" someone yelled, distracting Ash and Jane from making out. It was Delia. "Mom... I didn't expect you to come here... what are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked while Jane leaned on his back. "That's your mom? She's cute." Jane said as she stared at Delia. "I'm here because I want to see how you were doing but I see you're letting a slut touch you!" Delia replied. Then, she looked directly at Jane. "Get off my son, now!" Delia yelled.

"Angry because you're not getting any?" Jane asked. "Not to worry, though. As soon as I'm done with your son, you and I can munch on each other's carpets, that is if you like girls." Jane continued. "I do like girls, but not the ones trying to have sex with my son. Now get off Ash or I'm calling the cops." Delia said. "That's not gonna happen, mom." Ash said. "What do you mean, Ash?" Delia asked. "I can do this..." Delia pulled her cellphone out. "...and dial the emergency number." Delia continued.

Ash quickly pulled a slut ball out of his backpack and threw it at Delia, saving his cover. "Man, that was close." Ash said as he grabbed the slut ball. "I'll say." Leaf said. Ash released Delia out of the slut ball. "Hi, there. Wanna make out?" Delia asked while looking directly at Ash. "Whoa, mom. I'm your son. I can't make out with you." Ash replied. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know." Delia said as she went closer to Ash.

"Hmmm... how about you make out with Jane?" Ash suggested. "Ok." Delia said. Jane got off Ash, before embracing Delia with a deep kiss. The girls wrapped each other while making out. "That's better. We'll make my mom wear her new stuff as soon as she's done making out with Jane." Ash said. "I wonder how long it'll last." Leaf said. "Probably five to ten minutes or whatever." Ash said.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later...

Ash and Leaf were training their Pokémon in a route of Unova. The two heard about the region the day after Ash captured Jane and Delia. Also, the pair gave Delia a red, slutty outfit to wear among with red high heels the day before they heard about Unova. Anyway, Ash's Dragonite were busy fighting a lot of Mushurnas (or whatever its name is) while Leaf's Hydreigon fought with many Venomoths and Ledians. "Training, huh? That's cool." someone said, distracting Ash and Leaf from training their Pokémon. They turned around to see who was talking to them and it was two women with glasses, Bianca and Fennel.

"Hi there, ladies." Ash said as he went closer to the lovely ladies. "What's your name?" he asked smoothly. "I'm Bianca." Bianca replied. "And I'm Fennel." Fennel replied too. "I'm Ash and this is my friend, Leaf." Ash said. "Hi there." Leaf said as she waved at the Unovians. "Are you guys new here? We haven't seen you two before in Unova?" Bianca asked. "Yes, we're new here." Leaf replied. "We're from Kanto. We heard about this region a few days ago and decided to check it out ourselves. I must say, it's lovely here." Ash said.

"That's what every visitor said to us when we interacted with them." Fennel said. "Well, it was nice seeing more visitors. Bianca and I will catch up to you two later." Fennel continued. "We gotta do our thing in Fennel's house. It's our typical activity." Bianca said. "Alright, girls. We'll see you later." Ash said. He looked at Leaf and then looked at the Unovians again. He pulled his slut balls out and threw them at Bianca and Fennel. Seconds later, they were effectively caught.

"Gotcha, my beautiful Unovians." Ash said. He released Bianca and Fennel out of their slut balls. As so, Bianca and Fennel took their glasses off while coming closer to Ash. "Wanna stick it in me, baby? I can take it all day and night." Fennel asked with a seductive voice. "You should do me instead, baby. I can take it twenty four hours a day." Bianca said. She touched Ash's shoulder while Fennel touched the other one.

"Damn, guys. That's what I like to hear." Ash said. "But first, wear these." Ash said. He kneeled down to his backpack and grabbed two random slutty outfits for the nerds while Leaf pulled two random high heels out of the same bag she had a few days ago. They gave the items to the nerds. After seeing them wear their new clothes, Ash moved back a bit and pretend to take a picture of the hot nerds. Leaf put their old clothes inside her empty backpack.

"Extremely sexy bitches are extremely sexy." Ash said. "Oh, and have these with you two." Leaf said as she put a few condom wrappers between Fennel and Bianca's breasts. "That's better." Leaf continued with a smile. "Whoa, man. They're fucking hot." a man said as he and his friend went closer to the group. "I'll say. I want to do them badly." the other man said. Fennel and Bianca smiled at them.

"They'd love to do it with you guys. That'll be $250 plus $100 if you want to use a single condom." Ash said. "Deal." the guys said in unison. They pulled their money out and gave it to Ash. He put it in his pocket. "Have fun, guys." Ash said. He and Leaf left them alone. The Unovians pressed their bodies on the men like horny sluts. "Let's take my mom and Jane somewhere to whore around." Ash said as he and Leaf put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs before putting the objects in their pockets.

Many minutes later...

The duo walked in Castelia's alley. "Let's do this." Ash said. He released Jane and Delia. "Search for a customer or two to fuck, guys. We'll be back later." Ash said. "Ok." the two said in unison. They headed north and then east. There, they saw two men looking at them with a smile. The sluts smiled too. "You lovable gentlemen got money on ya?" Delia asked with a deep, seductive voice.

"If so, then you two can fuck us all day if you have to." Jane said. "We got plenty." one of the gentlemen replied. "Great. That'll be $150 plus $100 if you want to use protection." Delia said. "Ok." the one that spoke first said as he and his friend pulled their money out and put it between the girls' breasts while the girls gave the guys condoms. "Let's do this." Jane said as she grabbed one of the customers' crotch while Delia did the same to the other customer.

Many minutes later...

Leaf and Ash headed to the dreamyard. They didn't feel like flying to Straiton City to get there. Instead, they walked. Once there, they heard loud moans and screams. The two continued their way towards east until they saw Bianca holding her hands on a wall while getting fucked. Fennel was getting fucked too in a reverse cowgirl position. "Harder... damn it... harder...!" Bianca requested more. She's been saying the same words since getting fucked minutes earlier. "So good...! so good...!" Fennel screamed.

Ash and Leaf sat on ground, waiting for the sex scene to end. Finally, it did as it last very long. "Oh... god..." Bianca said while she, Fennel, and their customers gasped. Then, they stopped. The customers pulled the condoms off their dicks before putting their bottom clothes on. Then, the customers left. "We hope to see you two again." Bianca said. "We will." one of the men said while he and his friend walked away. The sluts turned their attention to Ash.

"That was awfully long, guys." Ash said. "Yeah, we couldn't help it. We love sex very, very much." Bianca said. "We want more, damn it. Please let us have more." Fennel said. "Ok, ok. You can roam around your region and find someone to fuck. We'll see you two after we capture more hot girls." Ash said. "Ok." the girls said in unison. They gave Ash a kiss on each side of his cheek and then head out. "When are you gonna have sex with them, Ash?" Leaf asked. "Maybe today or probably tomorrow or I don't know. I'll think about it." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

After flying to Castelia City, Ash and Leaf headed straight to the same alley. There, they heard loud moans, leading them to the same part of the alley where Delia and Jane interacted with their customers. Speaking of them, Delia and Jane fingered each other's pussies while getting fucked by the two guys in the ass. Also, they had their big breasts pressed on each other.

The sex scene finally ended. It didn't last long like the one Ash and Leaf saw earlier. The guys put their clothes on before leaving. "They're great to fuck, man. You should give them a try." one of the guys told Ash while he and his friend were leaving. Ash had already fucked Jane in his room but not Delia. "Great job, girls. I need my money now." Ash said.

"Here's your money, darling." Jane said as she gave her money to Ash. "I know it's not much but here ya go." Delia said as she also gave her money to Ash. "It's ok. At least it's over $250." Ash said. He put the money in his pocket. "Now back to your slut balls." Ash said while pulling his empty sluts balls out. He threw them at the girls. Then, he put the balls back in his pocket. "Now that's done, let's search for more girls." Ash said.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ash and Leaf headed down to Nevuma Town. Once so, they continued to head down, only to find two women making out. "Hmm... quite sexy... and they look sexy too." Ash said. He went closer to the hot girls. "Feels good, huh?" Ash said as he distracted the girls. It was none other than Aurea and Hilda. They smiled at Ash. "It is. It really is. We've been doing this for hours." Aurea replied. "I love my Aurea. She's everything to me." Hilda said. She grabbed Aurea's ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Aww... so romantic. By the way, I'm Ash and this is Leaf. We're from Kanto." Ash said. "Kanto, huh? Hilda and I took a vacation there last year. Oh, it was lovely." Aurea said. "It was arguably the best vacation we ever had in our entire life. We've made plans to spend another vacation there since yesterday." Hilda said as she kept squeezing Aurea's ass. "But anyway, Aurea and I should resume our kiss." Hilda added. "Yeah, we must. We'll see you two later." Aurea said.

The Unovians resume their passionate kiss. Ash took two of his extra slut balls out and threw them at the chicks, effectively catching them after the balls shook several seconds. "Gotta make sure no one's coming outside." Ash said as he looked at the doors while grabbed his slut balls. "Or we can just do it outside this town." Leaf said. "Oh, damn. Sorry about that." Ash said. He and Leaf head north.

After reaching to the northern route, Ash released the sexy Unovians. They both sexually glared at him while coming closer. "Hi, sweetie. You wanna have a threesome with us?" Hilda asked smoothly. "You must. Hilda can hop on your dick while you eat my pussy. Hilda and I will make out too." Aurea said with her own smooth voice. She grabbed Ash's cock and squeezed it harder. "Ah... you're squeezing it too hard... you sexy beast..." Ash said. "Please... stop..." Ash begged.

"Oh, sorry about that, sweetie. My hands are strong, you know." Aurea said. She let go of Ash's crotch. "And sexy too." Hilda said. "That's ok, Aurea. But anyway, I want you guys to wear some new clothes. They'll benefit your new image." Ash said. He put his backpack down and pulled out two slutty outfits for Aurea and Hilda while Leaf gave the duo high heels. "We'll wear them." Aurea said with a smile. "I hope I can fit them." Hilda said.

The girls took their shoes off first and then their clothes. Then, they removed their bra and panties. "Oh my... such beautiful bodies..." Ash said as he stared at the naked bodies, especially Aurea's. "Wait, guys." Ash stopped the hot chicks from doing anything else. "Let me touch your boob, Aurea." Ash said. "Ok." Aurea said with another smile. Ash touched Aurea's left breast while coming closer to it, licking the nipple. "Yummy, huh?" Hilda asked. She shook Aurea's other breasts before letting go it.

"It is." Ash replied. He moved back as Aurea and Hilda put on their new stuff. After doing so, Ash came closer to the girls while Leaf put a few condom wrapper between their big breasts. You babes are TOO sexy." Ash said. He slapped both their asses at the same time, making them smile brightly. "You guys like that? Then, you'll like this." Ash said as he slid his hands down to their pussies and fingered them. Then, he stopped.

"Oh, that made me tickle, baby." Hilda said. "I agree. Also, your fingers felt so warm inside my pussy." Aurea said. "Are you gonna do it again?" she asked. "I'll do it later. But anyway, I want you guys to do me a favor." Ash said. "It could be anything, especially if it has something to do with sex." Hilda said. "It is, Hilda. Anyway, you two should make me some money by whoring around. Also, charged your customer or customers a lesser price when you ask them for a condom wrapper. Leaf put them between your amazing breasts."

"Sounds good, babe. We'll see you when we're done." Aurea said. "Wish us luck." Hilda said. "I will." Ash said. The Unovians left. Then, Leaf released Cynthia. "I'll buy you some accessories for you, sweetie." Leaf said. "Ok, Leaf." Cynthia said. "Don't you think it'll look good on me once I wear them?" she asked. "It will, Cynthia, trust me. Your future customers should love it too." Leaf replied.

Minutes later...

Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia got out of Castelia's mall. Cynthia had a lot of accessories around her, including a pierce on her naval and an earring on the right side of the lip. "Yeah, Cynthia's future customers will love it too, as much as you love it, Leaf." Ash said. After Cynthia wore most of her accessories, Leaf couldn't lay her beautiful eyes off her. "With Cynthia's sexy look, she and I will become ultra rich and after we make over a million dollars, we'll take a permanent vacation in a popular city around the world." Leaf said. She made a happy while holding leaning on Cynthia like a huge teddy bear.

"You think you can outbeat us, Ash?" Cynthia said as she rubbed Leaf's soft hair from the back. "With the girls I'd captured, yes. Just watch." Ash said. "And speaking of the girls, I gotta release them so they can make me more money." Ash said. He released Misty, May, Dawn, Ursula, Zoey, and Lyra. He didn't release Delia and Jane. "Ok, girls. Time to make more money for me." Ash said. The girls happily skipped separate ways. "Now it's time to check and see how Fennel and Bianca are doing." Ash said.

Many minutes later...

Leaf and Ash finally found Fennel and Bianca in one of Driftveil's alleys. Cynthia walked with her friends while searching for the wild girls. They saw Bianca getting gangbanged by six men while Fennel got her nipples sucked by two men. Also, another man ate her pussy and another one made her suck his dick. "They're lucky gentleman." Cynthia said. "They are, Cynthia. They're lucky to fuck Fennel and Bianca." Ash said.

The trio continued to watch the tremendous sex scene until it was finally over. Like before, Ash and Leaf waited long enough for Fennel and Bianca to finish with their customers. After the men put on their clothes, they got out of the alley while slapping Cynthia's nice ass at the same time. Then, Leaf slapped Cynthia's ass. "How's my beautiful girls?" Ash asked as he came closer to the sluts. They had sperm all over their faces.

"We're good, daddy. I want those studs to fuck me again and again." Bianca replied while licking some of the sperm off her lips. "I'm with Bianca." Fennel said. "Damn, guys. You're too dirty for sex." Ash said. "But anyway, where's my money?" he asked. "Here ya go. Sorry the guys got it all messy." Bianca replied as she pulled a lot of money out between her breasts. It covered with sperm. "It's ok, Bianca." Ash said as he grabbed the money and put it in his pocket. Then, he looked at Fennel. "How about you, Fennel?" Ash asked.

"Wait for a second, Ash." Fennel said as she went inside her skirt to search for her money. Finally, she did. "Here ya go." Fennel said as she gave the money to Ash. "Thank you." Ash said as he put the money in his pocket. "Do you guys need more condoms?" Leaf asked. "We definitely do. I only have one left." Bianca replied. "I ran out, which means I need more." Fennel replied too. "Ok then. You can have the rest of these condoms." Leaf said as she pulled the remaining condoms out of her pocket and put them between the girls' breasts. "I gotta buy more." Leaf continued. "After you buy more condoms for the girls, let's see how Aurea and Hilda are doing." Ash said.

Many minutes later (again)...

The duo (without Cynthia walking with them) entered a route and saw a kissing Aurea and Hilda sitting atop of a man. Hilda hopped on the man's dick while Aurea hopping on his face, making him eat her pussy. "Yeah, I knew they would do that." Ash said. "Same." Leaf said. The two watched and watched until Aurea, Hilda, and their lucky customer finished their fun. The customer got up and put his clothes and shoes on. Then, he happily walked away.

"Here's your money, baby." Aurea said as she and Hilda gave their money to Ash. "I'll take that." Ash said as he got the money and put it in his pocket. "We had fun, baby." Hilda said as she rubbed on Ash and so did Aurea. "You want us to tell you about it?" she asked. "Sure." Ash replied, even though he and Leaf saw a bit of the action.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"And that's our story, baby." Aurea said. "Do you guys like it?" Hilda asked. "I do." Ash replied as he drool throughout the story. "It was good." Leaf replied too. "Glad you two like it." Hilda said as she rubbed Ash's hair before moving her hand off it. Then, she touched Ash's cheek before rubbing it. "Can Aurea and I have sex with you? Please?" Hilda asked.

"We'll give you good, good sex." Aurea said. "Well... ok then. I'll have sex with you two." Ash replied with a smile. "Oh, thank you." Hilda said. She kissed Ash on the lips. "You're the best, baby." Aurea said as she went closer to Ash's right cheek and kissed it. Then, she grabbed his crotch. "I'll see how the other girls are doing, Ash." Leaf said. She went inside Ash's pocket and pulled a pokeball out with Pidgeot in it.

Minutes later...

In Nacrene City, Leaf saw a large crowd standing near a strip club. "Hmm... maybe I should see what's going on." Leaf said as she went towards the crown. She crawled down and went inside the strip club. Then, she got up and gasped. "My god..." What Leaf saw was that Misty, May, Dawn, and Ursula danced on each pole for the crowd. The sluts had a lot of money sticking out of their breasts and skirts. "I gotta tell Ash about this, but... I think it's best to tell him later. This will probably last for hours anyway." Leaf said. She went on the floor and crawled back outside.

Minutes later...

After flying to Nimbasa City, Leaf went on and search for Zoey and Lyra. Then, she stopped as she heard noises coming from an alley. She went in to investigate. Inside, she saw Zoey and Lyra bouncing on their customers' dicks while the customers grabbed their breasts with one hand. "Keep up the good work, guys." Leaf said with a smile. "Ok..." Zoey and Lyra said as they smiled a bit while moaning. Leaf got out of the alley. Then, she released Cynthia. "Let's get to work, shall we?" Leaf said. "Ok." Cynthia said.

Minutes later...

After purchasing dozens of condom wrappers, Leaf headed northeast with Cynthia. Then, they stopped, seeing several men looking at them from a slight distance. They all smiled. "It's a good thing we came to the right place." Leaf said. "Now those are some hot-looking studs I can fuck." Cynthia said. She went towards the men while switching her ass. "You guys wanna do it here?" Cynthia asked. She grabbed one of the men's crotch and squeezed it. "Hell yes." another man said. "How much do we have to pay you?" the man said, the same one getting his crotch squeezed.

"$400 plus $100 if you want to use condoms." Cynthia replied. The men pulled their money out and put them between Cynthia's breasts. "Here ya go." Cynthia said as she gave each a condom wrapper. The men quickly took their shoes and clothes off. After that, they opened the wrappers before putting the condoms inside their dicks. "Double penetrate me." Cynthia requested.

She jumped on one guy, making her hold her. Then, another guy came closer to Cynthia and pulled her skirt up while sliding the panties. He inserted his dick inside Cynthia's asshole while the other one put his dick inside Cynthia's pussy. They fucked her. "Ah... Ah... great start... great start..." Cynthia said while she moaning. The two fucking her moaned too. The other two that didn't fuck Cynthia yet masturbated.

"Oh, Cynthia... I like seeing you get fucked like this..." Leaf said with a moan. She was masturbating. "God... god... go faster... go harder..." Cynthia requested. The men went faster this time, making Cynthia scream a little. "Ah...! Ah...! You gotta... go faster... than that...!" Cynthia said as she continued to scream. Her banging customers went faster than ever. "Ah...! There... ya... go...!" Cynthia's screamed increased.

"So fast..." Leaf said as she continued to moan and masturbate throughout the intercourse. Then, she reached inside her left breasts and circled it. The double penetration went on and on until it was finally over after Cynthia felt her orgasm coming out. The three gasped and gasped before stopping. "Wow, guys. That's what I called a great fuck." Cynthia said. Then, she looked at Leaf, who kept masturbating with her eyes closed.

"You look cute when you masturbate, Leaf." Cynthia said with a smile. "Why... thank you... Cynthia..." Leaf said. Then, she opened her eyes and stopped masturbating. "Is it over?" Leaf asked. "Not really. I'm done with the customers I just fucked but not the other two." Cynthia replied while the other customers came closer to her and grab each side of her ass. "I see. So, how are they gonna fuck you?" Leaf asked again. "You'll see in a second, Leaf." Cynthia replied again.

The large blonde told one of the guys to lay down, which he did. Then, she went down and sat his dick inside her pussy. She laid on him while the guy behind her slid her panties and jammed his dick inside her asshole. After that, the men fucked her. They all moaned. Leaf resumed her lovely masturbation with her eyes closed. "Fuck me... faster... like the... dirty bitch... I am..." Cynthia moaned with a sexy tone.

The men fuck her as fast as they could go. "Yeah...! Yeah...! Yeah...! So good...! So... fucking... good...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! It feels... like... I... won't... be able... to move... but... keep... fucking... me...!" Cynthia spouted her words while screaming. "That's right... keep fucking her... for me..." Leaf said with one of her eyes open. Then, Leaf screamed, matching Cynthia's.

Finally, the men stopped as they fucked Cynthia long enough, but not long "long". The trio gasped and then stopped. The men got off Cynthia, before Cynthia could kneel. Then, they, along with the customers that fucked Cynthia earlier removed the condoms off their dicks and jerked their dicks near Cynthia. "C'mom, guys. Release that delicious, gooey liquid for me." Cynthia said. "Please make it fast..." Leaf said while she continued to masturbate over and over again.

They finally release her sperm on Cynthia's face and hair. "Ah... that's better..." Cynthia said. "Yeah, that's better..." Leaf said. She finally stopped masturbating while the customers put their clothes and shoes on. "That was fun, miss. I hope we can do it again." one of the men said. "I hope so too." Cynthia said. The men left while Leaf went closer to Cynthia. "Taste these." Leaf said as she moved her fingers closer to Cynthia's lips, the ones she masturbate with.

Cynthia tasted Leaf's fingers. "Hmm... delicious... did you eat something good?" Cynthia asked. "No, I haven't. You saw what I was doing to my fingers I when was masturbating." Leaf replied with a smooth voice. "Oh, I get it. You want me to do it? I'm good at it." Cynthia said. She licked her lips. "Maybe later. Let's go to Ash. I'll tell him what I saw earlier at a strip club in Nacrene City." Leaf said. "Ok." Cynthia said. She rubbed Leaf's hair while Leaf rubbed the blonde's hair in return.

Minutes later...

Leaf, alone, went up to Ash, Aurea, and Hilda. They were having a conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but I got good news." Leaf said as the trio stopped their conversation. "What's the good news, Leaf?" Ash asked. "Misty, May, Dawn, and Ursula made a shit load of money from a strip club." Leaf replied. "Whoa, really?!" Ash exclaimed. Leaf nodded her head. "That's freaking amazing, Leaf!" Ash continued to exclaim. Then, he looked at Aurea and Hilda. "You heard that, guys? My other girls made a shit load of money!"

"Congrats, Ash. You deserved it." Aurea said. "What are you gonna do with the money, Ash?" Hilda asked. "There's so much to do when having a lot of money, so I don't know. I gotta think carefully to spend it." Ash said. He turned his attention to Leaf. "So, how are my other girls doing?" Ash asked. "They're doing fine." Leaf replied. "That's good. That's good." Ash said. "Wait, is that...?" Ash got up and saw several people coming towards him from a far distance. He made a brightly smile before coming towards them.

"Hi, daddy. We just got back from out temporary jobs. Look what we made." Misty said. "Oh, this is the luckiest day I've ever had in my sixteen year existence." Ash said. He grabbed his backpack near Aurea and Hilda and put it near Misty's legs. "Put the money in here, guys." Ash said as he unzipped his backpack. The girls put the money inside. "Wait, daddy. We got money too." Zoey said as she and Lyra rush towards Ash as he gonna zip his backpack.

"It's nice to see you two again." Ash said. "We did good, daddy." Lyra said as she and Zoey put the money inside the backpack. "We definitely did. Oh, how I much I love my job so much." Zoey said. "I love my job too. Can't wait to have sex again." Lyra said. "I know you guys love your jobs. It's better than working at a regular job, that's for sure." Ash said. "Oh, and here are some extra condoms you guys should carry." Leaf said. She put a few condoms inside the girls' breasts, including Aurea and Hilda's. "There. That's better." Leaf continued with a smile.

Minutes later...

"Try a slut ball on me." Ash said. "Are you sure, Ash?" Leaf asked as she pulled a slut ball out of Ash's backpack. "Yes." Ash replied. "Ok then. Here it goes." Leaf said. She throw the slut ball at Ash. After catching Ash, Leaf released him. "Holy shit, man..." Leaf said. The slut ball made Ash transformed into a girl with boobs, a bigger ass, and a long, curly hair. "Where can I find some men? I wanna have sex with them." the female Ash asked.

Leaf snapped her fingers, which turned Ash back to his normal state. "Where am I?" Ash asked. "The slut ball transformed you into a girl. It was kinda creepy." Leaf replied. "Damn. I thought the stuff wouldn't work on the opposite sex but it did." Ash said. "I wonder who made the slut balls?" Leaf asked. "I don't know. We know it's not Oak. If he did, he would've told us the rest of the results." Ash replied.

Minutes later...

"Wait, Leaf. Look at that beautiful girl over there." Ash said as he pointed at a beautiful girl. It was Iris. "I say you catch her immediately. She seems like a perfect fit." Leaf said. "I strongly agree." Ash said. He pulled a slut ball out of his backpack and threw it at Iris. She was successfully caught. Then, Ash went over to the ball and release Iris. The Unovian quickly jumped on Ash, making him fall down. "What's your name, sexy boy?" Iris asked with a smooth voice.

"It's Ash." Ash replied with a smile. "What's yours?" he asked. "It's Iris." Iris replied. "Iris, huh? Cute name. But anyway, I want you to wear something my friend, Leaf, and I have for you." Ash said. "Then, we'll have sex, right?" Iris said. "Yes." Ash said. "Good." Iris said as she got off Ash. Ash went inside his backpack and pulled out a random slutty outfit for Iris while Leaf gave her high heels.

Iris took everything off her. Then, she wore the stuff Ash and Leaf gave her. After that, Ash moved back while pretending to take a picture of Iris. "Looking sexy, baby." Ash said. "I know I am, baby." Iris said. The two went closer, before embracing a deep kiss.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Iris screamed and screamed as she continued to bounce on Ash's dick while holding his chest. She's been doing this for thirty minutes, even after she orgasmed. Finally, she stopped. She gasped and gasped until she stopped. "God, I need a break..." Iris said as she got off Ash's dick.

"Damn, Iris. You're too wild." Ash said as he got up. "Yeah, I know. I gotta fuck someone else. Do you guys know anyone I can fuck?" Iris asked. "Well, we don't exactly know anyone you can have fun with, but you can look around for random men to fuck." Ash replied. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot that. Thanks for telling me." Iris said. She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek before moving away from it.

"No problem, Iris." Ash said. "And before you go, you might want to give your customers these." Leaf said as she put a few condom wrappers between Iris' breasts. "Thanks. I gotta go. Wish me guys luck." Iris said. She headed west. "And don't forget to charge your customers to have sex with you while making them pay extra for condoms." Leaf reminded. "I will." Iris said as she continued to walk. "I gotta catch a Pokémon that knows teleport." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

Ash and Leaf, along with an Alakazam, teleported to Pallet Town. "I knew it would work. Now let's go inside my house and store our money upstairs." Ash said. He put Alakazam back inside his pokeball. Then, Ash and Leaf went inside the house.

Minutes later...

The two remained in Kanto as they were searching for more pretty girls. Right now, they headed to Mt. Moon. Once inside, the two continued their path. "You've been a very bad girl, you know that?" someone inside the same floor said. Ash and Leaf walked a bit more to see what was going on. "It looks like I gonna teach you a lesson." the same person said. The two saw an Officer Jenny behind a handcuffed Nurse Joy.

Jenny grabbed Joy's right breast with her hand and squeezed it while moving the other one to reach Joy's pussy from the inside, rubbing it. "Kiss me, baby." Officer Jenny said. "Ok, Jenny." Nurse Joy said. She slightly turned around and gave Jenny a deep kiss. "That's freaking hot man and so are they." Ash said. He slightly tip-toed his way closer to the kissing girls and throw the slut balls at them.

"There." Ash said. He grabbed the balls off the ground and threw them back on it, releasing Joy and Jenny. "Man, is it hot in here or what?" Joy asked. "It feels like it. Let's take our clothes off to show our bodies to that boy right there." Jenny replied. "Yes, Jenny. You and Joy should take your clothes off for me." Ash said. Jenny and Joy took their clothes off along with their shoes.

After being naked, Ash came closer to the two girls before grabbing their asses. "Such hot babes you guys are. But anyway, I want you two to slut around. You know, make cash for me." Ash said. "Ok. First, we gotta put on our clothes and then we'll make money for you." Joy said. "Before you guys go, you should wear this." Ash said as he put his backpack down pulled out two slutty outfits, making the girls' colored hairs. "And these." Leaf said as she gave the girls high heels. It also matched their colored hairs. "We'll wear them." the girls said in unison.

The girls grabbed the outfits and high-heels from Ash and Leaf and put them on. Once so, they moved back a little. "So, how do we look?" Jenny asked as she and Joy moved in circles for Ash. "Perfect." Ash replied with a smile. "Now go out there and make cash for me." he continued. "Ok." the girls went in unison mode again while heading out of the cave. Then, Ash released Delia and Jane.

"You guys can do something else if you want to." Ash said. "Are you sure, daddy? We can't just take a break if you go broke." Jane said. "Yes, Jane and no, I'm not broke." Ash replied. "Ok. Just asking." Jane said before looking at Delia. "So what do you want to do, Delia?" Jane asked. "I don't know. Maybe sex?" Delia replied. "Sounds great, baby." Jane replied. The girls embraced each other with a deep kiss. "God, they're so hot together." Leaf said.

Seconds later...

After teleporting to Jotho, Ash released Bianca and Fennel. "You're on your break, guys. Check Jotho out if you can. You'll love the places here, especially Goldenrod City." Ash said. "Ok." the girls said in unison. They walked away from Ash. "I'll do the same to the remaining girls in Hoenn, except for Aurea and Hilda. I want to use them later." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

Ash and Leaf roamed in a Unova route, trying to find Iris. Then, they heard moans from the other side of the route, with much luck choosing the right route to search for the wild whore. They went to the other side. Then, they saw Iris getting fucked by two men. Also, a woman sucked on her left nipple. "Hi... there... Ash..." Iris said while she kept moaning. "Hi, Iris. I see you getting fucked by two men while getting your nipple sucked by a woman." Ash said.

"Isn't.. it... great...? Oh, god... this... is... so... good..." Iris said. "It is, Iris. Leaf and I will watch until you guys finish your fun." Ash said. The Kanto trainers sat down and waited for the group sex to end. Finally, it did. It lasted very long. The men that fucked Iris left while the woman gave the slut a kiss on her lips. Then, the woman followed her friends. Iris came closer to Ash and gave him the money.

Ash counted the money. Then, he looked surprised. "Damn, Iris. Did you charge them that high?" Ash asked. "No, actually. They just gave me a high amount, hence the reason we took so long to finish our fun." Iris replied. "I guess they're probably rich or something." Ash said. "Probably so, but hey, at least they gave me a lot. Anyways, I'll take a break here and then I'm off to find more customers, male or female." Iris said. "Leaf and I will teleport to Kanto to see how my other girls are doing." Ash said. "Alright, then. See ya later." Iris said.

Minutes later...

"Whoa, guys. What's going on here?" Ash asked Jenny and Joy as the two tortured their customer in Diglett's Cave. "Our customer want us to torture him sexually." Jenny replied. "Before we did it, he told us that he has a deep fetish of S&M." Joy said. "Ah... I see. S&M... Anyway, we're just seeing what you two were doing. That's all." Ash said.

A minute later...

"Finally, some alone time with you two babes." Ash said. He, Aurea, and Hilda were all alone in his room. Leaf watched T.V. in the living room with Cynthia. Ash was in the middle of his bed while the girls laid near him on each side. "What do you guys wanna do first?" Ash asked. "We can jerk off your dick at the same time while licking your cheeks." Hilda replied. "Hilda makes the best suggestions. Let's say we do it to you now." Aurea said. "Sounds like a great idea, ladies. Ash said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Note: I apologize for the rude A/N in Chapter 1. Sorry about that.

Hearing the moans upstairs, Leaf thought about spending some special time with Cynthia. She looked at the tall blonde. "Wanna lick my pussy?" Leaf asked. "Sure, Leaf. You'll love my oral technique." Cynthia replied. She got up, turned around, and then drop her knees while Leaf removed her skirt and panties. Then, Cynthia went closer to Leaf's pussy and licked it. "Oh, Cynthia..." Leaf gasped. Then, she moaned.

"Ah... Ah... Cynthia... that feels so good..." Leaf said as she kept moaning. Then, she licked her lips. "Ah... oh, god... oh, god... Ooh... Cynthia... Cynthia..." Leaf continued to spout her word. She licked her lips again. "Ah... oh, baby... ooh... baby..." Leaf went on and on and on with her sweet moans. "You're so... good... with your... oral technique... Cynthia..." Leaf admitted. "Don't... stop... don't... stop..." Leaf didn't want this to end.

"Mmm... mmm... mmm..." Cynthia moaned while soaking Leaf's pussy with her tongue. "Oh, god... Oh, baby... Cynthia... Cynthia... I love... you, baby... I love... you... so... much..." Leaf said. Cynthia got off Leaf's pussy and went closer to her face with a smile while Leaf gasped. Finally, Leaf stopped. "I love you too, Leaf." Cynthia said. "Oh, Cynthia..." Leaf said. She dropped a tear outside her eye. Both embraced a deep kiss.

An hour later...

"Is that...?" Ash said as he saw Fennel and Bianca entering a radio tower with two women. It was Karen and DJ Mary. "The women they're hanging out are hot too. Let's try to catch them." Ash said. He and Leaf went north.

A few minutes later...

The two finally got in the elevator. They went up after Ash pressed the upper bottom, which lead them to a secret room. "Oh, daddy. It's so nice to see you again." Fennel said as she went closer to Ash and gave him a hug. "That's your pimp, Bianca? He looks cute." Karen said. "He's definitely cute. I want to ride his dick." DJ Mary said. "Yeah, it's him and yes, he's cute." Bianca said.

"We didn't see each other for a few hours, Fennel. That's all." Ash said. "I know, but still, it's nice to see you again." Fennel said. Then, she let go. "Daddy, this is Karen and DJ Mary." she introduce Ash to Karen and DJ Mary. "Nice to meet you two beautiful ladies." Ash said. He went closer to the Jotho chicks and gave each a kiss on the hand. Both blushed and squealed with happiness. Then, they went in the corner and talked about how Ash kissed their hand.

"Now it's time to catch you guys." Ash said as he pulled his slut balls out. He threw them at Karen and DJ Mary, sending them inside. Several seconds later, they were effectively caught. After that, Ash released the girls. They gave Ash a bright smile on their faces. "Hi, cutie. Wanna have sex? If so, then you'll have to pay me." DJ Mary said with a smooth voice. "You can give me less money for an hour." Karen said as she came closer to Ash.

"So glad to catch more hot babes like you two." Ash said. "Yeah, we're definitely hot." Karen said. "We're hot enough to let anyone fuck us." DJ Mary said. "You guys will become hotter if you wear something different. Leaf and I will show it to ya." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"So fucking beautiful, man." Ash said after Karen and DJ Mary put their new stuff on. "We're beautiful too, aren't we daddy?" Bianca asked. "You don't think we're attractive, do you?" Fennel asked too. "To me, all my girls are beautiful, including you guys." Ash replied. "Oh, thank god. For a second, I thought you would consider us as ugly women." Bianca said. "Yeah, I thought of it too." Fennel said.

They both gave Ash a hug. "Can we join in?" Karen asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "Sweet." Karen said. "I like hugs very much." DJ Mary said as she and Karen came closer to Ash and gave him a hug. "It's so nice to see a group hug from anyone." Leaf said.

A few minutes later...

The group got out of the radio tower. Then, Ash looked at DJ Mary and Karen. "Ok, girls. Here's what I need you to do for me. I want you two to fuck random guys to make money for me. Also, make the customers pay for condoms if they need it. Got it." Ash said. "Got it." the girls went in unison mode. "Good." Ash said. "What about us, daddy? We're done with our break." Fennel said. "Please tell us what to do." Bianca said.

"You guys can whore around too. Make as much money for me as you can, ok?" Ash said. "Ok." the girls said in unison. "Good. Now go with Karen and DJ Mary. The four of you look like a great pair to make more money." Ash said. The girls headed east.

Minutes later...

"Damn, that hot chick's having some sexy fun with Iris." Ash said as he and Leaf saw a moaning Iris getting her pussy fingered by a red-haired woman. Also, the woman sucked on Iris' left nipple. Ash and Leaf sat on the ground and waited for the sexy action to end. After a lot of time went by, the sexy action finally ended. Then, Iris and her sexy customer make out with a tongue kiss. With their share of tongue kiss, Iris grabbed her customer's ass before squeezing it.

"Goddamn, that's hot." Ash said as the girls continued their hot kiss. Then, they stopped. "I'll see you later, Iris." the woman said. "Alright, Arianna. Take care." Iris said. Arianna walked away. Ash and Leaf went closer to Iris. "Oh, hi daddy. That woman, Arianna, and I had tremendous sex. Also, she gave me a lot of money." Iris said as she pointed at Arianna. "That's awesome, Iris. You're gonna have fun with Arianna again and again after I catch her." Ash said.

He pulled his slut ball out while coming closer to Arianna. Then, he threw it at Arianna, making her go inside. "Got her." Ash said after seeing the ball shook for several seconds before stopping. Ash picked up the ball off the ground before releasing Arianna near Iris. "Hi, baby." Iris said. "Hi." Arianna said. "Wanna have a threesome with my pimp over there?" Iris asked. "Sure. I can make him lick my warm pussy all day." Arianna replied. "You want them to have sex with you, Ash?" Leaf asked. "Yes." Ash asked. "But first, we gotta make Arianna wear something different." Ash continued.

An hour and fifteen minutes later...

"Man, that was fun." Iris said as she and Arianna wiped Ash's sperm off their faces before putting it in their mouths to swallow. "I strongly agree." Arianna said. Then, she looked at Ash, seeing him put his clothes on. "So, you wanna do another round?" Arianna asked. "No, thanks. I think I'm done for today. We can do it tomorrow." Ash replied. "Ok." Arianna said, before looking at Iris. "You wanna search for more men to fuck?" she asked. "Hell yes." Iris replied. The girls headed south. "We'll see you later, Ash!" Iris shouted while she and Arianna continued to walk.

A few minutes later...

"Ah... you two are playing S&M with another guy. Does he have a fetish for S&M like the previous customer did?" Ash asked. "No, not really. We told him that we can do anything and he decided to get sexually tortured." Jenny replied. "I see. Keep up the good work, guys." Ash said. "We will. Oh, and we're gonna take a break after we do this." Joy said.

"Ok. We'll see you guys later." Ash said. He and Leaf walked away. "Now I know what to do you with the money, Leaf. I'm gonna spend it on a mansion villa." Ash said. "That's what you're gonna do?" Leaf said. "Yes. It'll be the perfect place for a pimp and his girls to live and relax. Also, you and Cynthia can stay as long as you want." Ash said. "How much do you think it'll cost?" Leaf asked. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe $1,000,000 or something like that." Ash replied.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In Hoenn, Ash and Leaf searched for Misty, May, Dawn, Zoey, Lyra, and Ursula to see how they were doing. They finally saw them coming towards them with a lot of money. "Look what we got, daddy." May said. "Nice, guys. More money for the pimp." Ash said as he put his backpack down and unzip it. The girls put their money inside it. "Wanna tell you how we got all the money, daddy?" Misty said.

"How, Misty?" Ash asked. "A rich guy told us he'll give us a lot of money as long as he and a lot of his friends fuck us." Misty replied. "I see. How many where there besides the rich guy?" Ash asked again. "Thirty." Misty replied. "Damn, Misty. That's awfully a lot of guys." Ash said. "I'll say." Leaf said. "But anyway, it's time to go back inside your slut balls." Ash said. He slapped Misty's ass. Then, he put her and the other sluts inside their balls and Ash put the balls inside his backpack, before zipping it. "Let's try to search for more girls. I definitely want a mansion villa." Ash said.

Minutes later...

The duo went on as they were trying to search for more girls. "Stop, Ash. Look at them." Leaf said as pointed at two slutty looking women with bruises. "Damn, man. What happened to them?" Ash said. "Let's tell them." Leaf said. She and Ash went closer to the girls. It was none other than Phoebe and Glacia. "What happened to you guys?" Ash asked the two girls. The battered girls turned around and then looked at Ash and Leaf.

"Our pimp did this to us." Phoebe replied. "Every time he hit us, it hurts so bad." Glacia said. "I see. What did you guys do to piss him off?" Ash asked again. "We haven't done anything bad to him ever since we became his bitches for the first time. He always assault us for no reason." Glacia replied. "Man... I'm sorry to hear that..." Ash said. "Yeah, me too." Leaf said. "We gotta keep you two away from your pimp." Ash said.

"PHOEBE! GLACIA!" someone yelled from a bit far distance. The girls quickly turned around and saw their pimp, Drake, coming towards them. "Ya got my money yet?" Drake asked as he put his hand near Glacia and Phoebe. "We haven't, daddy." Phoebe replied. "We'll get it as soon as possible, daddy." Glacia said. "You bitches better. Otherwise, you're gonna feel this all night!" Drake yelled. He slapped Phoebe and Glacia at the same time. Then, he turned around and left.

Phoebe and Glacia turned around and looked at Ash and Leaf. "You guys gotta help us bad." Glacia said. "Let us live with you guys until we can get a new home." Phoebe said. "We'll help you two. Follow us to a safe spot first." Ash said. He and Leaf went south while Phoebe and Glacia followed them. Then, they stopped. "Ok, guys. Are you two ready for this?" Ash asked. "Yes." the girls said in unison. "Good. Close your eyes first." Ash said. The Hoennians closed their eyes. Then, Ash pulled two slut balls out of his backpack and threw them at the girls, effectively catching them.

Then, Ash released the girls out of their balls. The bruises around them disappeared. "You look energized, baby. Wanna fuck my pussy?" Glacia asked with a seductive voice. "My pussy is good to fuck, baby. Trust me." Phoebe said with her own seductive voice. "I'll give it a try to you girls later. But first, do me a sexy favor. I want you two to fuck a guy or two for cash. Got it?" Ash said. "Got it." the girls said in unison.

They turned around and walked away from the alley. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Ash said. Phoebe and Glacia turned back around to face their new pimp. "Don't slut around in Hoenn. It's too dangerous for you two to do it here since that evil old man is around. Just whore around in Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh, and Unova." Ash said. "Ok." the girls went in unison mode again with a smile. "Oh, and have these with ya if any of your customer or customers want protection." Leaf said as she put a few condom wrappers between the girls' breasts.

Seconds later...

After teleporting to Unova, Ash put his Alakazam back in his pokeball before looking at Phoebe and Glacia. "This is your new home, guys. Go out there and make me some money." Ash said. "Ok." the girls said as they headed north while skipping.

A few minutes later...

Ash and Leaf were looking for Karen, DJ Mary, Bianca, and Fennel. "Hmm... let's try to cool off in there. It's freaking hot." Ash said as he pointed at the Burned Tower. The duo went inside the Burned Tower. Once so, they saw the four sluts getting fucked by four guys. Karen was holding on to her customer while getting fucked, DJ Mary got fucked doggy-style, Bianca got fucked on the floor, and Fennel touched the wall with her hands while getting fucked.

The fucking finally ended as the customers pulled the condoms off their dicks before putting thier clothes on. Then, they walked away. Overall, the fun between the sluts and their customers lasted for hours. "Here ya go, baby." Karen said as pulled the money off her breasts and gave them to Ash while Fennel, Bianca, and DJ Mary did the same. "Man, it's so nice to get richer and richer." Ash said as he put the money in his backpack. Then he looked at the girls.

"Good job, girls. Good job." Ash said as he patted Karen's shoulder. "Can we hang out at your place and smoke weed there?" DJ Mary asked. "Pretty please?" Bianca said. "Ok. I'll let you girls smoke inside my house." Ash replied. "You're the best, daddy." Fennel said. The sluts gave Ash a hug again. "You girls can smoke all you want as long as you don't try to burn my house down." Ash said. "We won't." Karen said as she and the other sluts continue to hug Ash.

Minutes later...

Ash and Leaf saw Joy and Jenny talking to each other. The duo went closer to the sluts. "Hi, guys. Whatcha talking about?" Ash asked. "Oh, we were only talking about how our customers love being sexually tortured by us." Joy replied. "I see. You guys are planning to find more customers for the rest of the night?" Ash asked again. "No, we decided to call it a day and get some rest." Jenny replied. "Oh, and here's your money." she added as she and Joy gave their money to Ash. "Thanks, my pretties." Ash said as he put the money in his pocket.

A minute later...

"So glad to see you guys. Ready to come home?" Ash asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Jane replied while rubbed Delia's nice ass. "What took you two so long anyway?" Delia asked. "We had see what my other girls were doing." Ash replied. "Oh, ok then. Let's get out of here." Delia said. Ash throw two slut balls at Jane and Delia, putting them back inside their balls.

Minutes later...

"Customers with strap-ons? Nice." Ash said with a smile as he and a smiling Leaf saw Iris and Arianna getting fucked by two women with strap-ons. It's been like this for a few hours. The customers finally stopped fucking the sluts. They put their strap-ons inside their bag and walked away. The sluts slowly got up. "Ah... my ass..." Iris said as she rubbed her ass. "It feels like can't walk for a week but it's worth it..." Arianna said as she rubbed her ass too. "You sexy babes will get better in a second." Ash said as he grabbed the money off the sluts' breasts and put it in his pocket.

Minutes later (again)...

The Kanto trainers witnessed Phoebe and Glacia getting fucked by two Pokémon. Phoebe got fucked by a Dusknoir while Glacia got fucked by a Walrein. The customers that gave the girls the money just stood there and watched. They want to see how Glacia and Phoebe can handle their Pokémon after fucking the sluts. This kept going and going until the Pokémon finally orgasmed inside the girls' pussies. They gasped and gasped until they stopped.

The sluts got off the Pokémon. Then, the customers put the Pokémon inside their pokeballs. "Bye, girls." one of the customers said. "It was nice having fun with ya." the other customer said as he and his friend walked away. The sluts noticed that Ash and Leaf stood near them. "Here ya go, baby. You deserve it." Glacia said. She and Phoebe pulled their money out of their breasts and put them inside Ash's pocket. "Those nice gentlemen that walked away gave us $500 each. Isn't that amazing?" Phoebe said. "It is, Phoebe. It is." Ash said. He came closer to the girls and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

Seconds later...

"Man, am I tired." Ash said as he and Leaf went upstairs while DJ Mary, Karen, Fennel, and Bianca were smoking weed. The two shortly made it to the room. "I need some rest for tomorrow..." Ash said. He dropped his backpack. Then, he went towards his bed and laid between Aurea and Hilda, who'd been laying there all day and night. "Cynthia and I are gonna hang out in the dark." Leaf said as she left Ash's room. After stepping outside, she closed the door from behind and released Cynthia. "Ready to roam in the dark, my love?" Leaf asked. "Yes." Cynthia replied. The two head towards north to exit the town.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leaf and Cynthia headed their way towards Mt. Moon. After going inside, the saw two men talking to each other. "Good." Leaf said. She and Cynthia went closer to the men. "You guys need company?" Cynthia asked, distracting the men. They turned around and smiled. "Why, hello there, beautiful." one of the men said. "You sure look lovely to fuck." the other man said. "How much do we have to pay ya?" he continued.

"$200." Cynthia replied. "I'll give you $1,000." the man who spoke to Cynthia first said as he pulled out two $500 and put it between Cynthia's breasts. "And I'll give you $1,500 for being too beautiful." the other man said as he put his money between Cynthia's breasts. "Oh, goodie. And by the way, do you want condoms? I'll charge ya $100." Cynthia said. "Nah. We don't need them. We won't get you pregnant, though." one of the man said. "Yeah, it doesn't make sense for people to use them, in my opinion." the other man said. "Ok then. Let's get started, shall we?" Cynthia said.

The men quickly pull their pants and underwear down while Cynthia drop her knees on the floor. Then, the men went closer to Cynthia's face before Cynthia could hold their dicks. She put both inside their mouths, sucking them at the same time. With that, she reached her hands towards the men's balls and squeezed them. They both moaned. Leaf went under her skirt and masturbated. "Ah... Ah... keep sucking those big cocks at the same time, Cynthia..." Leaf said as she moaned. "Oh... squeeze their balls harder too..." Leaf continued.

Hearing her girlfriend's words, Cynthia went deeper on the cocks while pressuring her hands on the balls. "Ah... Ah..." the customers moaned slightly louder. Leaf fingered her own pussy faster. "Ah... Ah... oh, god... I love it when you go slutty, Cynthia..." Leaf said as she moaned louder. Then, she reached her other hand towards her other breast and circled it. After that, she slowly licked her lips.

"Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." Cynthia moaned and moaned as she continued to suck on the guys cocks. "Ah... oh, god... let go of... my testicles... please..." one of the customers said. "Same..." the other customers said. Cynthia let go of the customers' balls but not their dicks. Finally, she got off the customers' dicks. Leaf stopped masturbating and went closer to the trio. "You guys will be lucky to keep Cynthia around longer." Leaf said. "She loves sex very much." Leaf added.

Cynthia laid down with the guys followed her. Then, they put their mouths on each nipple and sucked it while Leaf licked her wet pussy. Cynthia moaned again. "Oh... oh... oh, guys..." Cynthia said while she moaned softly. "Ah... Ah... oh, Leaf... your tongue... you're working... on it... good..." Cynthia said. Her moan began to increase. "Ooh... oh... ah... ah... oh..." Cynthia kept moaning and moaning.

A few hours later...

Cynthia jerked her customers' dicks while sitting down. Leaf masturbated near Cynthia's face. The customers finally orgasmed on Cynthia's face. Then, they put their bottom clothes on while Leaf stopped masturbating. "We'll see you later if we can, Cynthia." one of the men said as he and his friend left. Cynthia wiped the sperm off her face and put it inside her mouth. "Let me share a bit a sperm, sweetie." Leaf said as she went deeper to Cynthia's face. The two embraced a deep kiss, tasting the sperm together.

A day later...

"Excuse me, guys, but have you two seen a woman named Arianna?" a woman said after she went up to Ash and Leaf in a route. It was Domino. "She has red hair, expensive looking earrings, a large white dress, and big tits." Domino described Arianna's appearance. "No... we haven't, my pretty." Ash lied. "Yeah, we haven't seen this Arianna lady." Leaf lied too. "Ok. That's all I want to know. But anyway, give me your Pokémon or I'll shoot you." Domino said with a threat.

"Ok. Just let me open my backpack first." Ash said as he grabbed his backpack from his back and opened it. Then, he pulled a slut ball out and threw it at Domino's crotch. Seconds later, she was effectively caught. "Yeah, she was worth catching anyway since she's so fucking hot." Ash said. He released Domino. Then, Domino went deep on Ash after coming closer to Ash. "I can feel your cock touching my pussy, baby." Domino said. "You like what I'm doing to you?" she asked.

"Yes." Ash replied. He grabbed her ass with his left hand and squeezed it. "You like what I'm doing to you too?" Ash asked. "Oh, yeah. I like it. I really like it." Domino replied. The two embraced a deep kiss. "Ok. I'll watch you two dance and kiss until you're done." Leaf said.

Many minutes later...

"Ah... Ah... that was... amazing..." Domino said as she and Ash gasped and gasped until they finally stopped. She had a slutty outfit along with high heels on her. Domino gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, baby." Domino said as she went east to slut around.

A few hours later...

After having a heated double battle against two powerful trainers, Ash and Leaf went west. Then, they stopped as they saw a messy Domino coming towards them. "Damn, Domino. Did a lot of guys bang you?" Ash asked. "Yes, and there were fifteen of them. Oh, I love it how they bukkaked me at the end." Domino replied. "Also, the money they gave me are quite messy too. Sorry about that." she added.

"That's ok, Domino. I'll take care of it." Ash said. He put Domino inside the slut ball. Then, he released her. The sperm she had on her were no longer there. That's better." Ash said as he grabbed the money off Domino's breasts and the top of her small skirt. "Oh, that tickles." Domino said. Ash put the money inside his backpack before putting it on his back. "So, are you ready to have another go with another customer?" Ash asked. "No, I think I have enough for today. I'll do it tomorrow." Domino replied. "Ok, Domino." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Domino, Arianna, Iris, Glacia, Phoebe, Misty, May, Dawn, Ursula, Lyra, Zoey, Joy, Jenny, Delia, Jane, Aurea, Hilda, Fennel, Bianca, DJ Mary, Karen, and Cynthia all watched Ash and Leaf release their Pokémon to battle each other. "Use Leaf Storm, Sunflora!" "Go with Stone Edge, Tyranitar!" The Tyranitar shook the ground and released several stones. It missed, however. Then, the Sunflora releases a storm of leaves, which exploded in Tyranitar. The Tyranitar fainted. "Ugh... Tyranitar would've stayed conscious if not for that explosion." Leaf said. She put her Tyranitar back inside her pokeball while releasing Hydreigon.

"Scorch that Sunflora with Fire Blast, Hydreigon!" "Use Toxic!" The Hydreigon unleases blazing fire, barely hitting Sunflora. The Sunflora fainted. "Heh..." Ash chuckled as he put the Sunflora back inside her pokeball. Then, he released Conkeldurr. "Mach Punch, Conkeldurr!" "Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" The Conkeldurr uses all his speed to give Hydreigon a quick, explosive punch, knocking her out.

"Damn it... another critical hit..." Leaf said as she put her Hydreigon back inside her pokeball. Then, she released Metagross. "Zen Headbutt, Metagross!" "Use Drain Punch this time, Conkeldurr!" The Metagross quickly charged at Conkeldurr with a deadly headbutt. The Conkeldurr recovered and retaliated with Drain Punch, restoring his health. "Use Drain Punch again! "Go with Bullet Punch!" The Metagross quickly smacked Conkeldurr with a swift punch, knocking him out. "Damn priority move..." Ash made a swear as he put Conkeldurr inside his ball before releasing Electivire.

"Earthquake that Electivire, Metagross!" "Smoke that Metagross with Flamethrower, Electivire!" The Electivire blows out flames at Metagross, knocking it out. "Man..." Leaf groaned. She released Salamence while putting her fainted Metagross inside its pokeball. The Salamence gave Electivire a deadly glare, trying to Intimidate it. "Use Ice Punch, Electivire!" "Outrage, Salamence!" The Salamence rushes over to Electivire and grabbed his head, before tossing him to the ground. The Electivire fainted.

"That's ok..." Ash said as he put Electivire inside his pokeball before releasing Alakazam. "Psychic, Alakazam!" The Alakazam unleases a psychic energy inside Salamence's mind, making his brain implode, resulting as a knockout. "Damn... I can tell that was a fucking critical hit..." Leaf said with anger. She put Salamence inside her ball while releasing Dragonite. "Outrage, Dragonite!" "Use Psychic again, Alakazam!" The Alakazam used Psychic again, which didn't to much to Dragonite. After that, the Dragonite used Outrage on Alakazam, grabbing and slamming it on the ground. The Alakazam fainted.

"Hmm..." Ash said. He released Pidgeot while putting Alakazam inside his ball. "Double-Edge, Pidgeot!" The Pidgeot charged at Dragonite with an explosive tackle, knocking her out. "I fucking swear, if I see my Pokémon get knocked out with a critical hit one more time..." Leaf said as she was being serious. She aggressively released her last Pokémon, Garchomp. "USE OUTRAGE, GARCHOMP!" "Go with Double-Edge again, Pidgeot!" The Garchomp quickly grabbed Pidgeot and slammed it on the ground, knocking her out with a deadly explosion.

"There we go!" Leaf yelled with excitement. "Just one more..." Ash said. He released his last Pokémon, Dragonite. "Use Outrage, Dragonite!" "Without enough speed to use Outrage, the Dragonite got lifted by the speedy Garchomp. Then, the Garchomp aggressively slammed her pseudo counterpart on the ground, knocking him out. "That's what I'm talking about!" Leaf yelled again with excitement.

The sluts clapped for Leaf's victory while Ash and Leaf put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs. "Whoo-ooo! Way to go, Leaf!" Cynthia said as she clapped faster. "Great battle, Leaf." Ash said as he and Leaf shook hands. "I strongly agree, Ash. It was great." Leaf said. The two let go of each other's hands.

Hours later...

At home, Ash and Misty were making out in the room. Then, they stopped. "I've been thinking while we were kissing and I want to saw that you're the prettiest slut I've ever captured. I'm gonna mention you as my Queen for now on." Ash said. "Oh, daddy. That's so kind of you." Misty said as she blushed. The two resumed their kiss.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A day later...

Inside Ash's room, Ash and Misty saw Leaf and Cynthia, both naked, making out on the bed. Ash was busy jerking off to the hot action he's seeing. "It'd be better if you, Cynthia, and Leaf have a threesome, daddy." Misty suggested. Leaf and Cynthia stopped kissing before looking at Misty. "That sounds great, Misty." Leaf said. "I agree." Cynthia said. Then, she and Leaf looked at Ash. "Why don't you join us, Ash?" Cynthia said as she got up and went closer to Ash. She touched his hand.

"I'd love to." Ash said with a smooth voice. He followed Cynthia to the bed. Then, Leaf and Cynthia slowly removed Ash's clothes while Misty masturbated. After removing the clothes, Leaf massaged Ash's dick while Cynthia squeezed Ash's balls. Ash moaned. "Ah... Oh... Oh, guys... that feels so good..." Ash said as he kept moaning. Then, Cynthia pressured her hand a bit harder on Ash's balls, making him moan a bit louder.

Leaf moved her other hand towards Ash's dickhole and rubbed it with her index finger. "This... is so great... man..." Ash admitted. "Ah... Ah... oh, god... can't take... it... please let... go..." he added. Leaf and Cynthia got off Ash's private areas. He gasped a bit before stopping. Then, he went closer to Leaf's right breast and sucked the nipple. Leaf moaned. Cynthia went towards Ash's ass and lick his asshole deep. They moaned too, albeit less louder than Leaf.

"Oh, Ash... Oh, Ash... your mouth feels... so warm..." Leaf said as she moaned and moaned. "Ah...!" Leaf yelped after Ash pinched her left nipple. "Oh, Ash..." Leaf continued to spout words. She rubbed Ash's hair with her left hand. Cynthia jerked Ash's dick while she continued to lick his asshole. "Oh, daddy... oh, daddy... keep sucking... her nipple... like you did... mine yesterday..." Misty said as she kept masturbating. Then, she reached towards her left breast and circled it.

Hearing his queen, Ash sucked Leaf's nipple hard while pressuring the other nipple with his fingers instead of his nails. "Ah...! Ah...! Ash...! Ash...!" Leaf screamed a bit. "That... feels... so great...!" Leaf screamed more with the same tone. Cynthia got off Ash's dick and asshole and slowly licked Leaf's nipple after reaching towards it. "That's a... good girl... Cynthia..." Leaf said.

"Oh, Ash...! Oh, Cynthia...! Please... don't let... go...! Please... don't...!" Leaf said as she didn't want this to end despite feeling the heavy tingle inside her body. "You... hear... her, guys... don't let... go... especially you... daddy..." Misty said. She slowly circled her own lips. "Yeah... guys... don't let... go...!" Leaf said. "Oh, god...! My body... the tingling... it's... spreading...! Oh, god... it's spreading...!" Leaf said. She couldn't resist the double-nipple sucking from Cynthia and Ash.

"Ah...! Ah...! Oh, god...! I think... that's... enough... for now...!" Leaf said as she couldn't take it anymore. Ash and Cynthia got off Leaf's nipples while Misty stopped masturbating. She gasped and gasped until she stopped. "Man, that was fascinating..." Leaf said. She moved towards Cynthia's left nipple and sucked on it. Then, she gently pushed Cynthia down. Cynthia moaned. Ash spread the tall blonde's legs and went closer to her wet pussy. He licked it while Leaf reached her other hand towards it and fingered it.

"Ah... Ah... Ash... Leaf..." Cynthia said as she kept moaning and moaning. "Ooh... Ooh... Oh, guys..." Cynthia continued to moan. She slowly lick her lips in circles. She did it again and again in a repeated fashion. Misty masturbated again. "Lick that pussy good, Ash..." Misty said. Ash licked the inside after moving his tongue deep. "Ah...! Oh, Ash... your tongue... it feels so... freaking... warm... Oh..." Cynthia moaned and moaned as Ash went on and so did Leaf.

Ash reach his right hand towards Cynthia's other nipple and squeezed it with both his fingers. "Ah...! Ah...! That's how... you do.. it, Ash...!" Cynthia said as she screamed a bit. "Fascinating... combination... coming from... the both... of you.. two..." Misty said. "Ah...! God...! God...! Licking...! Fingering...! Sucking...! Squeezing...! Oh, god...! I fucking... love it... very much...! Don't... stop...!" Cynthia said as she didn't want this to end.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! My body... is... tingling... wild... and it... feels... great...! Oh, god...! God...! Leaf...! Ash...! Ah...! Shit...! Shit...! Oh, god...! It feels... like... I'm... gonna... explode...! Please... let... go...!" Cynthia said. She finally told Ash and Leaf to stop, which they did. Also, Misty stopped masturbating. Cynthia gasped and gasped until she stopped. She got up. "Holy shit, man... that was fucking awesome..." Cynthia said.

Then, she and Leaf looked directly at Ash with a bright smile. "Let's play with your dick and balls again, Ash." Cynthia said. The girls gently laid Ash on his back and went closer to his dick and balls. Leaf sucked his dick while Cynthia sucked his balls. Ash moaned. "Suck them good, guys..." Misty said as she masturbated for the third time. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." Leaf and Cynthia moaned softly.

"Ooh... Ooh... the saliva... it feels... great... oh, baby... it feels great..." Ash said. Leaf and Cynthia kept going and going and going. "Oh, god... god... you guys... can let go... now..." Ash said. The girls got off Ash's privates areas while Misty stopped masturbating. Ash gasped before stopping. He got up but Leaf and Cynthia put him back down. "We're not done yet, Ash." Leaf said. The girls put their breasts between Ash's dick before jerking it with them.

Ash resumed moaning while Misty went closer to the group. "Make me cum... make me cum..." Ash said. Leaf and Cynthia went faster and faster until the sperm finally shot out of his dick. It landed on the girls breasts after it fell down. "It looks delicious." Misty said as she went closer to the girls' breasts and licked the sperm off it, before swallowing it. Then, she got atop of Ash and the two embraced a deep kiss. Leaf and Cynthia resume their deep kiss.

Hours later...

"Look, Leaf. Those two over there are wearing similar clothes like Domino." Ash said as he and Leaf saw two women talking to each other. The two women were Jessie and Cassidy. "Let's wait until they move on." he continued. The duo waited for the women to move. Finally, they did as the two women head west. Ash pulled his slut balls out of his backpack and threw them at the women.

After effectively catching the hot girls, Ash released them. The girls gave Ash a sharp, seductive look on their faces. Then, they tackled Ash on the ground and ripped his clothes. "Girls! Girls! Control yourselves!" Ash yelled as the girls continued to rip his clothes off until he got fully naked. "Don't move a muscle." Jessie said. "Or else." Cassie finished Jessie's sentence. The girls removed their clothes while Ash was still down. "I'll be watching Ash." Leaf said with a smile.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ah...! Ah...!" Jessie and Cassidy screamed as Ash fucked both of their pussies at the same time while scissoring. Finally, the girls orgasmed. Ash got off the girls' pussies and gasped while they gasped too. Then, they stopped. The girls got off each other and looked at Ash. "Are you guys done?" Ash asked. "Yes." the girls replied. "Good. It's time to wear your new clothes." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

Jessie and Cassidy had their slutty outfits on while Ash remained naked. Also, the girls had a few condoms between their breasts. "Remember what I said earlier. Now go out there and make me some money." Ash said. "Ok." the girls said in unison. They happily skipped away. "And don't try to tear your customer's clothes like you did to me, ok?" Ash reminded. "Man, I gotta go home and put some new clothes on." he continued.

Minutes later...

In Jotho, Ash, Leaf, and Lyra were out looking for the perfect customer. Then, Lyra stopped, seeing someone from a bit distance. She smiled. She headed towards that person. Ash and Leaf noticed that Lyra headed towards another way. "Where are you going, Lyra?" Ash asked as he and Leaf followed Lyra. "I think I found the perfect customer, daddy." Lyra replied. She and her target saw each other eye to eye. The person looking at Lyra smiled too.

"Hi there, beautiful. What's your name?" Lyra asked. "The name's Marina." Marina replied. "What a cute name. My name's Lyra, by the way." Lyra said. "Lyra's a cute name, just like you." Marina said. "Oh, Marina. You're making me blush." Lyra said as she blushed. The girls went closer. It looked like they're gonna kiss until they noticed that they were in a route or alley. "Oh, hell. We gotta do this somewhere else." Lyra said. "Yeah, you're right. I know the perfect place we can do our thing." Marina said.

Marina grabbed Lyra's hand before headed south with her. Lyra turned her head around to look at Leaf and Ash. "I'll see you later, daddy." Lyra said before turning her head back around. "Those two look like a cute couple. Maybe I should catch Marina later on and use her and Lyra to slut together as a team." Ash said.

Minutes later...

After dropping Phoebe, Glacia, Dawn, and Zoey off in Sinnoh, Fennel, Bianca, Karen, and DJ Mary in Kanto, Delia, Jane, Joy, and Jenny in Hoenn, Aurea, Hilda, Arianna, and Iris in Jotho, and Domino, Misty, May, and Ursula in Unova, Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia made their way inside a large factory. Ash and Leaf heard about it so they want to check it out themselves.

A few mintues later...

Ash released his Sunflora while his opponent, Manny, released a dangerous looking Nidoking. Besides Ash, Manny, and their Pokémon getting ready to battle in the battlefield, Leaf and Cynthia was in the crowd along with everybody else. They were busy cheering for Ash despite doing it early. "Leaf Storm, Sunflora!" "Ice Beam, Nidoking!" The Nidoking spits out a beam of ice at Sunflora, sending her to the invisible wall. The Sunflora fainted.

"Hmmm... not a great start..." Ash said. He released Alakazam while putting his fainted Sunflora inside her pokeball. "Psychic, Alakazam!" "Ice Beam again, Nidoking!" The Nidoking quickly spits out a beam of ice again, damaging Alakazam. The Alakazam recovered and retaliated with Psychic, knocking Nidoking out. "Ok then... face this!" Manny yelled as he released a Honchkrow while putting Nidoking inside his ball.

"Focus Blast!" "Sucker Punch, Honchkrow!" The Honchkrow gave Alakazam a quick Sucker Punch, knocking him out with a single blow. "Ahh..." Ash made a sign while putting the Alakazam inside his ball. Then, he released Electivire. "Thunderpunch, Electivire!" "Sucker Punch again!" Again, the Honchkrow attacked first, delivering Electivire a lot of damage. With luck, the Electivire recovered. Then, he retaliated with an explosive Thunderpunch. The Honchkrow fainted.

"Damn..." Manny said with a bit of frustration as he put the Honchkrow inside her pokeball. Then, he released Dugtrio. "You're trapped now, Electivire. Use Earthquake, Dugtrio!" "Ugh... go with Ice Punch!" The Dugtrio unleashes an Earthquake, knocking Electivire out with it. The Sinnoh Pokémon fainted. "Fuck... go Conkeldurr!" Ash cursed as he released Conkeldurr. "Go with Mach Punch, Conkeldurr!" "Earthquake, Dugtrio, and make it explode!"

The Conkeldurr quickly struck Dugtrio with an explosive punch, knocking him out. "...Dustrio would've lost against it anyway..." Manny assumed. He put Dugtrio inside his ball while releasing his own Alakazam. "Oh, man... get the fuck out of here..." Ash said with a bit of frustruation after seeing his opponent's Alakazam. "Anyway, use Mach Punch and make sure it's a critical hit!" "Psychic, Alakazam!" The Conkeldurr quickly punch Alakazam the same way he did Dugtrio, but not with a critical hit.

After taking decent damage, the Alakazam retaliated with Psychic. imploding Conkeldurr's brain. The Conkeldurr fainted. "That's ok, Manny... I got a surprise for ya!" Ash yelled. He released Dragonite while putting the fainted Conkeldurr inside his ball. "Extremespeed, Dragonite!" "Fuck... use Psychic, again!" The Dragon-type rush towards Alakazam with a deadly tackle, knocking him out.

"..." Manny didn't say anything as he put Alakazam back inside his pokeball. After that, he released Weavile. "Hehe..." Manny chuckled. "How do you like them apples, Ash?" he continued. "Use Ice Shard, Weavile!" "Ugh... go with Extremspeed!" The Dragonite used Extremespeed again, knocking Weavile out with an explosion. "How the fuck?!" Manny yelled. "Oh, wait. I know why Dragonite went first. Any Pokémon with lower speed and with Extremespeed can still outspeed anyone with a priority move, regardless of their opponent being faster." Ash explained.

"Argh...! Whyyyyy...!" Manny went frustrated after hearing Ash's explanation. "GO, RHYPERIOR!" Manny yelled as he released his last Pokémon, Rhyperior. "Oh, no. I'm in big trouble. Anyway, use Earthquake, Dragonite!" "Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" The Dragonite shook the ground, damaging Rhyperior with an explosive Earthquake. After taking much damage, the Rhyperior recovered before retaliating with Stone Edge, knocking Dragonite out.

"Ugh... only one more..." Ash said. He quickly released Pidgeot before putting Dragonite inside his ball. "Haha, really? That's your last Pokémon? Oh, well. It was nice knowing ya, Ash. Anyway, use Stone Edge again, Rhyperior!" "GO WITH STEEL WING, PIDGEOT!" Manny's expression quickly changed into a ahocking one after hearing Ash yelling out Steel Wing. The Pidgeot used Steel Wing, knocking Rhyperior out.

Manny went on his knees and sob on the floor. The crowd roared loudly. "And the winner for this exbihition match, Ash!" the announcer said as he declared Ash as the winner. Ash hugged his Pidgeot. "You did great, Pidgeot." Ash said. He got off Pidgeot before putting her back inside her ball. Then, he looked at Manny, who kept sobbing and sobbing. "Hey, man. There's no reason to cry. At least we had a great battle with each other. You gotta give major props to your Pokémon for putting up a great fight." Ash said.

Manny stopped crying and looked at Ash. "Yeah, man... I gotta give my Pokémon a lot of credit... at least they had a lot of heart to fought with your Pokémon..." Manny said. He got up and put his fainted Rhyperior inside her ball. "Good luck beating your opponents in the future, Ash." Manny said with a smile. "Good luck to you too, man." Ash said. Manny let the battlefield while Ash earned a trophy. "Whoo-ooo! Way to go, Ash!" Leaf yelled as she kept clapping for Ash. "You rock, Ash!" Cynthia yelled as she continued to clap for Ash too. Ash raised the trophy in a victorious pose.

Minutes later (again)...

"Ah... Ah... so rough... a customer of Jessie and Cassidy moaned as he was getting his balls sucked roughly by them. "I knew I would expect this like they did to me." Ash said. "Yeah, me too." Leaf said. "Are you ok, man?" Ash asked the customer. "Yes..." the man replied. "Are these... ah... your girls...?" the customer asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "I see... ah..." the customer said. "Do you want them to stop this?" Ash asked again. "No, man... I want... ah... them to continue... ah..." the customer replied. "Ok. Just asking." Ash said.

An hour later...

The man slowly got up after Jessie and Cassidy fist his asshole several minutes ago. "I'm still ok, guys..." the customer said as he pulled the condom off his dick. Then, he put his clothes on. "I hope they don't fist their future customers... god, it hurts..." the customer said. He slowly walked away.

"Damn, guys. You gotta control yourselves." Ash said. "At least you two didn't rip his clothes off. That would've been bad for business." Leaf said. "Oh, come on. We can't help ourselves." Jessie said. "You can't blame us for being aggressive, daddy. It's what we do at best." Cassidy said. "Ok then. Be aggressive all you want. You two better hope your future customers don't mind it." Ash said. He pulled the money off the girls' breasts and put it in his pocket.

"Can you please shake our big breasts, daddy?" Jessie asked. "Yeah, shake them. It feels good." Cassidy said. "I'd love to. At least you two didn't ask to go aggressive on me." Ash replied as she shook both girls' breasts with his hands. The girls giggled. "Wow, that was random." Leaf said.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few minutes later...

"Mmm... mmm... mmm..." a kissing Lyra and Marina moaned together. They've kissed each other like this for twenty minutes. Ash and Leaf waited for them to get off each other since then. Finally, they stopped. "I'll see you later, my love." Marina said. She walked away. "Alright, darling. See ya." Lyra said as she waved good-bye. Ash threw his slut ball at Marina. After effectively catching her, he released the blue-haired girl. Marina looked at Ash and Lyra with a smile.

"You can fuck me later if you want." Marina said as she was talking to Ash. Then, she turned her attention to Lyra. "But first..." Marina went closer to Lyra. "...I wanna make love to you." she continued. "I wanna make love to you two, my pretty doppelganger." Lyra said. They embraced another deep kiss.

"Oh, come on, man. You two are doing this again?" Ash asked. "Just drop them off at your place before we continue to see how your other girls are doing." Leaf said. "Well... ok then. I was hoping they would work together as a legit team." Ash said. "Before we teleport to my house, I gotta get my money." he continued. He looked at Lyra's breasts and skirt and didn't see anything. "Damn. I'm guessing Lyra charged Marina free, but whatever." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"So... you two are doing this again, huh?" Ash asked as he and Leaf saw a moaning Aurea and Hilda bouncing atop of a man while holding each other's hands. "Yes... we are... daddy..." Hilda replied. "We can't... think... of... other good... things... besides this..." Aurea said. "Ok... then." Ash said. He grabbed the money off the girl's breasts and counted it. "Holy shit, man. Is this man rich or something?" Ash asked. "Yes... yes he... is..." Aurea replied. "$10,000 is extremely rare for a single customer to pay for sex but it's good anyway." Leaf said. "You're damn right, Leaf. Let's wait until the girls and their customer finish their stuff." Ash said.

Many minutes later...

"It's about time we found you guys. We looked everywhere." Ash said. The two, along with Arianna, Iris, and their customers, were in the Lake of Rage. Iris was getting fucked hard in the ass in a reverse cowgirl position while getting her pussy fingered. Arianna, however, also got fucked in the ass doggy-style. Ash and Leaf noticed it too. "You guys truly like anal sex, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yes... we... do...!" Iris replied as she kept screaming and screaming. "It... feels... so...fucking... good... daddy...! Ah...!" Arianna said as she screamed and screamed. "That's nice to hear from you two." Ash said. "Maybe Cynthia and I should buy a double-end dildo and share it to perform anal." Leaf said. "You two should." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"You two are slow dancing each other?" Ash asked as he and Leaf saw Delia and Jane slow dancing while their customer masturbated. "Yes. Our customer loves to see two girls dancing to each other." Jane replied. "He told us that he love seeing it ever since he was a little boy and it was his deep fetish, so we gave it to him." Delia said. "Wow, man. That's kinda bizarre." Ash said. Then, he looked at the customer. "How long they've been doing this?" he asked.

"Twenty... five... minutes..." the customer replied as he kept masturbating. "I see." Ash said. "Eh, it's not that big of a deal to me since I like seeing two girls dance. Cynthia and I should try it someone. And while we're at it, we can cup each other's asses... and... press each other's bodies deeply... oh, god... I gotta do this to Cynthia." Leaf said. She quickly pulled her slut ball out and released Cynthia.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Leaf said. "Sounds great, baby." Cynthia said. The two got on each other and slowly dance like Jane and Delia did. The man stopped masturbating before pulling more money out to stick it between Cynthia's breasts. "Dance longer for me too, girls." the man said as he resume masturbating. "We will." Leaf and Cynthia said in unison. "Now I gotta wait longer than ever. I hope to christ my other girls are doing well." Ash said.

Many minutes later...

"What are you two doing to your customer?" Ash asked Joy and Jenny while their customer moaned softly. "We're playing doctor." Joy replied. "Right now, we're jacking our customer's dick off under this white sheet. Before now, he told us that he got his dick jerked by several female nurses and doctors since he was thirteen." Jenny said. "I see." Ash said. "I also... told them that... I usually come to... their places... to give it... a try... again... and again..." the customer said.

"Ok then. But anyway, have you two been fucking other customers before this?" Ash asked. "Yeah, we did." Joy replied. "It was only a random guy wanting to have sex with us. That's all." Jenny said. "Good. More money for me." Ash said. "You know what, Ash. Cynthia and I should play doctor at night. That'll be good for us." Leaf said. "First, you wanna dance with Cynthia and you did and now, you wanna play doctor with her." Ash said.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Leaf asked. "Nothing's wrong with me, Leaf. Oh, and I forgot to mention that you want to share a double-end dildo with Cynthia and perform anal." Ash said. "I think you're a bit concern of me and Cynthia. Just worry about your job as a pimp, ok?" Leaf said. Eh, I'm not, really. It's just... you two are undoubtedly the cutest couple I've seen. That's all I was trying to say." Ash said. "Really?" Leaf asked. "Yes, really." Ash replied. "Ok then. Just asked." Leaf said.

Many minutes later (again)...

"Oh, Domino. You're messy again." Ash said. "Sorry, daddy. I can't help myself." Domino said. "I told her to lick it off but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay messy like this." Ursula said. She had tons of money between her breasts. "Oh, you're just jealous because our customers find me more attractive than you." Domino said. "I'm just trying to help you, sweetie. I didn't want people to see you like this. That's all. Thank god you didn't, though." Ursula said.

"At least she didn't. Otherwise, that'll be bad for business. But anyway, it's time to clean you, Domino." Ash said. "No, daddy. I like a shitload of cum on me. It feels great." Domino said. "Sorry, Domino, but I gotta." Ash said. He threw a slut ball at Domino, putting her in. Then, he released her. Domino looked at herself. "No, man. Now I'm cumless." Domino said. "Is that even a word?" Leaf asked. "It's not, Leaf." Ash said as he took the money off Domino and Ursula's breasts.

Minutes later...

"You guys done?" Ash asked as he and Leaf saw Misty and May coming towards them. "Uh-huh." Misty replied. "Ok. I'll take that from you, my queen." Ash said as he grabbed the money off Misty's breasts and put it in his pocket. "And I'll take that." Ash said as he also grabbed the money off May's breasts and put it in his pocket. "Keep up the good work, girls. You can prepare yourselves for tomorrow." Ash said.

"MAY!" someone yelled from a bit far distance. A woman, Caroline, and her friend, Lola, Brock's mom, quickly came closer to the group. "What in god's name do you think you're doing with... this?!" Caroline asked with a yell. "I'm prostituting, mom. Live with it." May replied. "Don't take that kind of tone at me, young lady!" Caroline yelled more. Then, she and Lola looked directly at Ash.

"You and your friends are in big trouble! I'm calling the cops!" Caroline said. "You can't do that, my beauty." Ash said with a smile. "And why is that?" Caroline asked as she and Lola saw Misty and May laying their arms on Ash's shoulders. "Because you can't. That's all." Ash replied. "Ugh... whatever. I can still call the cops. By the way, does your mom know anything about this? If so, then she's gonna be extremely pissed off at you." Caroline said.

"My mom's a whore so she can't do anything to stop me." Ash replied. "Wow, man. That's very bad parenting and that's a fact." Lola said. "I strongly agree, Lola. Some parents man. It shows that they should never have kids in the first place. But anyway, it's time to put an end to this shit." Caroline said. She pulled her cellphone out. Ash quickly pulled two slut balls out of his backpack and threw them at Lola and Caroline.

After seeing the ball shook for several seconds, Ash released the hot MILFs. They looked at Ash as if they want to do him bad. "You wanna put your dick between my ass and move back and forth, baby? It's fat enough for you to do it." Caroline asked with a seductive voice while holding Ash's head softly. "You should give it a try to me next, honey." Lola said as she got on Ash too.

"Hey, mom. Get you and your friend's hands off daddy. Misty and I touched him first." May said. "Yeah, man. Wait until it's your turn." Misty said. "It's ok, girls. It's ok. Let enjoy this." Ash said. "Um... Ash. We're not in an alley or at home." Leaf reminded. "Oh, shit. I forgot." Ash said. "Is anyone watching us?" he asked. Leaf looked around before looking at Ash. "No, Ash. No one's looking." Leaf replied. "Oh, thank god." Ash said.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few minutes later...

"Looking good ladies." Ash said after Lola and Caroline put their new stuff on. "This stuff feels tight, but whatever. It's all good." Lola said. "This is better, man. Way better." Caroline said. "Oh, and wear these. Make your customer pay for them if they need them." Leaf said as she pulled a few condoms out of her pocket and put them between the girls breasts. Also, she gave Misty and May extra condoms.

"Man, I'm all out of condoms. I gotta buy more." Leaf said. "You can do that after we teleport these lovely MILFs to Kanto." Ash said.

A minute later...

"Alright, ladies. Now go out there and make me some money." Ash said. "Ok, daddy." the MILFs said in unison as they head off to Route 1. Misty and May followed the MILFs. "We'll join them, daddy." Misty said. "Wish us luck!" May said. "Ok, girls." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Oh, my. This is interesting." Ash said as he and Leaf saw two men fuck Bianca and Fennel while the two nerds were making out while seeing Karen and DJ Mary sucking the men's balls. "I'll say. I haven't seen two men and four women do this astounding combination before." Leaf said. "Let's hope to see more." she continued.

Many minutes later...

The men shot their sperm on the sluts' faces. Then, they pulled their pants on before leaving the route. "Mmm... delicious..." Bianca said as she licked and wiped the sperm off her face. DJ Mary, Karen, and Fennel did the same. After that, they looked at Ash. "Can we go to your house to have a foursome, daddy?" Bianca asked.

"Sure, why not? I'll let my girls do anything there." Ash replied with a smile. "Oh, you're the best." Bianca said as she and her friends gave Ash a hug once again. "You rule, daddy." Fennel said as she and the other girls continue hugging Ash at the same time. "God, I always love this." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Would you look at that, Leaf. More hot babes. I gotta catch them after this." Ash said. He and Leaf saw Zoey and Dawn getting fucked by two women, Jupiter and Mars, with strap-ons. Jupiter fucked Zoey doggy-style while Mars fucked Dawn in a reverse cowgirl position.

After getting fucked hard, the sluts gasped while the Galactic babes watched with a smile on their faces. Then, they stopped. Jupiter gave Zoey a deep kiss while Mars did the same to Dawn. After that, the Galactic babes put their strap-ons inside their big purses and walk away.

"I'll take that." Ash said as he took the money off the girls' breasts and put it in his pocket. Then, he pulled his two slut balls out and threw them at Mars and Jupiter. After successfully catching them, Ash released the girls. Seeing Ash, they remove their own clothes.

"They're extremely happy to see me, huh?" Ash said as he was talking to Leaf. "I guess so." Leaf said. After removing their clothes, the older girls pressed Ash with their bodies. "You like that, sweetie?" Mars asked smoothly. "If you remove all your clothes, this stuff we're doing will get better and better." Jupiter said as she pressed her big breasts on Ash's face.

"I like what you girls are doing and all, but I'm not gonna remove my clothes, for the time being." Ash replied. "That's ok, sweetie. There's wrong with our customer keeping their clothes while we're naked anyway." Jupiter said as she continue to rub Ash's face with her big breasts. "We can give you a lap dance after this, that is if you want us to." Mars said.

"I'll let you two give me a lap dance. After that, I want you two to do something for me." Ash said. "Ok." the girls said in unison. "Mind if we join, daddy?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, daddy, can we join in?" Dawn also asked. "You can join, girls." Ash replied with a smile. Zoey and Dawn quickly rush towards Ash and press their bodies on Ash, albeit barely.

Minutes later...

"Here ya go, guys. You can search for the perfect customer or two in Jotho all you want. I'll come back here later to see what you guys did." Ash said. "Ok. See ya later." Dawn said. She, Mars, Jupiter, and Zoey headed north. "Now we gotta see how Glacia and Phoebe are doing." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Look what we made, daddy." Phoebe said as she and Glacia came closer to Ash and Leaf. They pulled the large chunk of money off their breasts and gave it to Ash. "This nice customer of ours gave us $2,000 each, daddy." Glacia said. "Wow, guys. This is freaking amazing. You two are the best." Ash said. "Oh, daddy..." the girls said in unison. The three embraced a big hug. "Aww... that's so cute." Leaf said.

"What the hell?" someone said as he saw Phoebe, Glacia, and Ash hugging each other from a slight far distance while Ash put the chunk of money in his pocket. It was Drake, the Hoennians former pimp. "How dare he steal my girls away from me! I'll teach him a lesson!" Drake said. He went south to get back to Hoenn.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Warning: This chapter contains Graphic Violent Images (at the last part of the chapter anyway)

"Roam here, girls. I just hope your customer don't mind you two being aggressive in all." Ash said after he released Jessie and Cassidy in Sinnoh. "Ok, daddy. We'll see you later." Jessie said. "We'll make as much money as we can." Cassidy said as she and Jessie ran off. "They won't, Ash. Remember what they did to that poor guy's asshole?" Leaf asked. "Yes, I did." Ash replied with a flat tone.

"Hey man, it's just a question." Leaf said. Ash made a sigh. "Yeah, I know. I mean, Jessie and Cassidy are so fucking hot and all, but I gotta deal with their aggressive personalities." Ash said. "Well, just pray that they make money for you." Leaf said. "I will, Leaf. I will." Ash said.

A minute later...

After Ash put Alakazam inside his ball, Leaf released Cynthia. Leaf kissed her on the lips before looking at Ash. "We'll see you later, Ash. We got a lot of work to do." Leaf said. "Alright, girls. Be safe." Ash said as Leaf and Cynthia head out of Lavendar Town.

"I gotta see how Lola, Caroline, May, and Misty are doing." Ash said as he headed west to a route. He kept walking and walking after getting there until he saw Lola and Caroline sharing their customer's dick while Misty and May took care of his balls. Ash came closer to the group.

"My girls are keep ya comfortable, huh?" Ash asked the customer. "Hell yes..." the customer replied while moaning. "Oh, god... this is... worth wasting... my money on..." he continued. "Ah... this is... better than... what my... wife used to... do to me..." he added. "I guess you're tired of her going soft on you, huh?" Ash asked. "Yes... she even... want me to... limit our... sexual... activity... which isn't fair... ah..." the customer replied.

"That makes sense." Ash said. "Of course... it does... man... I don't... care if she... finds out... about this... All I care... about is... great pleasure... and... great sex..." the customer said. "Most men do care about great pleasure and sex, including myself. But anyway, when you have more money to search and pay prostitutes to have sex, you'll probably come across one of my girls besides the ones here giving your dick and balls great pleasure. I have plenty you can have fun with.

"I can't... wait to... meet them... once I have... enough money... oh, god... and speaking of money... I can... earn more... if I... get another... job... ah... it won't... be hard..." the customer said. "Good luck with that, man." Ash said. "I'll watch the five of you until you guys finish your thing." he continued as he sat on the ground.

Minutes later...

After sucking the girls' tits at the same time, the man got up and put his pants on before looking at Ash. "I hope to see more of your girls in the future. See ya later." the man said. He left. "Great job, girls. I'm proud of ya." Ash said. He grabbed the money and then counted it. He looked surprised. "Holy shit, man. Did he combine this pile of money with two paychecks or did he work at a job that pay him a lot?" Ash asked before putting the money in his pocket.

"Doesn't matter, daddy. At least he gave us a lot." Lola replied. "I agree with Lola. The more money you earn, the better." Caroline said. "Still, I want to know. But anyway, you girls wanna hang around here more or take a break?" Ash asked. "I think I'll take a break, daddy." May replied. "Yeah, man. I need a break too." Misty also replied. "Ok then." Ash said before looking at the MILFs.

"What about you two?" Ash asked the MILFs. The MILFs looked at each other before looking at Ash again. "We'll take a break, daddy." Caroline replied. "Can you, like, drop us somewhere, like your house or something so we can make out there?" Lola asked. "Sure, Lola." Ash replied.

A few minutes later...

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Oh, god...!" Zoey screamed and screamed as a sweaty man fuck the slut while holding her. Jupiter, Mars, and Dawn just stood there and watch with a smile on their faces. "Damn, man. You're sweating." Ash said after he came in the cave to see what was going on after hearing noises. "Yeah... I know... I'm almost done..." the man said. He continued to fuck Zoey until she finally orgasmed, screaming loudly.

"God... god..." Zoey gasped and gasped and so did the man. Then, they stopped before getting off each other. "Man, it's so great... to fuck four girls... without taking a break..." the man said. He ran out of stamina and energy. "Ok... then." Ash said. Then, he looked at the money between the girls' breasts before taking them. Then, he counted the money. "Hmm... not much but that's ok. At least you guys found a customer to fuck." Ash said. He put the money in his pocket.

"A great one, though." the man said. "God, I need to cool off here for a while." he continued as he sat down. "Aren't you gonna put your clothes on?" Ash asked. "Someone else might come in here, you know." he continued. "Clothes are extremely overrated, man. There's nothing wrong with being naked outside a home." the man replied. "Just asking, man." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Oh, my... this is quite disturbing..." Ash said as he witnessed Jessie and Cassidy walking back and forth on a naked man. "Prepare your balls, sweetie." Jessie said as she came closer to the balls. "No, not the... oh, god..." Ash said as he slightly closed his eyes after Jessie took a step on the man's balls. "...not the balls..." he continued. "It's my turn to step on them." Cassidy said as she went closer to the balls. She took a step on them too, making the customer gasped loudly.

"Ugh... imagine if that was me laying there..." Ash said with a different voice. Then, he noticed that there was a single $500 between the girls' breasts. "You want us to do this to you, daddy?" Jessie asked. "No thank you, Jessie. I want to keep my balls safe." Ash replied. "Alright, daddy. It's your loss, unless you want us to do it later." Jessie said. "We can do anything to your balls besides stepping on them. We can slap it with our hands if you want." Cassidy said. "Well... that sounds slightly safe. I'll let you two do it later on." Ash said. "Thank you, daddy." the girls said in unison.

Minutes later...

"Guess what happened in Sinnoh, Leaf." Ash said. "What happened, Ash?" Leaf asked she and Cynthia were holding hands. "Jessie and Cassidy walked back and forth on their customers. Also, they took a step on his balls over again." Ash replied. "Damn..." Leaf said. "That's gotta hurt..." Cynthia said. "I know, guys. Also, I promise them that they can slap my balls later on." Ash said.

"Better hope that they don't slap them off or you'll die." Leaf said. "They won't, Leaf. And by the way, their customer gave them $1,000, which was kinda great." Ash said. "That's great, Ash." Leaf said. "I know, Leaf. When I first saw the girls stepping on the man's body, I thought they were gonna kill him until I saw money between their breasts." Ash said. Then, he looked at the money between Cynthia's breasts.

"And speaking of money, I see that Cynthia has a ton of money between her breasts. How much did you make Cynthia?" Ash asked. "$5,000." Cynthia replied as she and Leaf smiled. "Damn, Cynthia. Keep up the good work." Ash said. "I will, Ash, as long as my beautiful image attracts people." Cynthia said. Then, she looked at Leaf. "Can we go to a mall and buy expensive accessories?" Cynthia asked. "Also, I want to get out of this dress and buy an expensive slutty outfit." she added.

"Of course we can, my love." Leaf said. "Tomorrow sounds great, right?" she asked. "Yes." Cynthia replied. "Good." Leaf said. The embraced a deep kiss before grabbing each other's asses. "Like always, it's nice to see you two make out." Ash said.

Many minutes later...

Ash, Leaf, Cynthia, Phoebe, and Glacia just got out of a restaurant in Jotho. Time went by as they kept walking and walking. Then, a cannonball shot near the group, giving them a heavy surprise. "Whoa, man! Who's firing a cannonball at us?!" Ash yelled. Leaf looked at sky. "Wait a minute... I see something brown... it could be... LOOK OUT!" Leaf screamed her last words as she and the rest dodged another incoming cannonball.

"We gotta get out of here!" Cynthia said. The group ran. "Stop or I'll fire again!" someone yelled. The group stop running. A ship from the sky slightly went down. It was Drake controlling it from the outside. "It's that guy again!" Leaf yelled. "Hey, fucker! Phoebe and Glacia don't want ya anymore! Get lost!" Ash yelled too.

"I won't leave until you bring my girls back to me!" Drake yelled. "Either you and your friends leave so I can put them in my ship or die!" he continued with a threat. "NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THEM!" Ash yelled more. "That does it!" Drake yelled. He fired another cannon at the group. The group dodged it, however. "Please stop that crazy old man! He's gonna kill us!" Phoebe said as she started crying. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Glacia said as she cried too.

"We gotta do something, guys. We can't dodge the cannonballs forever." Cynthia said as she, Leaf, Ash, Phoebe, and Glacia dodged another cannonball. "Well, we can't teleport to another place or region. That crazy old man will probably look for us, even in Unova." Ash said. "That means we gotta fight back. We can't just let that old fucker take Phoebe and Glacia and abuse them again and again." Leaf said.

Leaf quickly pulled Jane's prototype gun out of her backpack and aimed at Drake. "DIE, FUCKER!" Leaf yelled as she fired at Drake but missed, had Drake covered. "You can't get me as long as I'm ducking!" Drake yelled. "You're right, but embrace this!" Leaf yelled again as she fired the middle part of the ship, causing it to explode on the inside. Leaf continued to shoot the ship until she ran out of bullets. The ship fell down while Drake jumped off it, landing on the ground. The ship exploded after it land.

"Ugh..." Drake said as he tried to get up while the group went closer to him. Then, Drake quickly pulled his sword out and got up, giving the group a scare. "You guys think you can kill me that easy?! It's time to die, including you two traitorous bitches!" Drake yelled as he decided to kill his former bitches too. "Here Ash!" Leaf said as she quickly gave a sword to Ash after seeing it on the ground. It looked indestructible.

"I'm good at sword fights, just to let you know." Drake reminded. "Doesn't matter, old man. I'm still gonna take you down." Ash said. He and Drake rush towards each other and begin fighting with their swords. Leaf and Cynthia rooted for Ash while Phoebe and Glacia continued crying.

"AH! MY SPINE!" Drake yelled as he dropped his sword while holding his spine. "I guess your old body can't handle much, huh?" Ash taunted the old man. "So much for being fifty-five years old... Had I fell out of the ship a few feet from the ground while being several years longer, the sword fight would still go on..." Drake said as he was still down.

"And now, you die." Ash said as he pointed the sword at Drake's neck. "No... I got a better idea." Ash said. He grabbed the sword near Drake before coming closer to Phoebe and Glacia. They gave them the swords. "I think it's best if you guys kill him for what he did to you." Ash said. The two came closer to Drake with an evil glare on their faces. Drake went down to his knees. "Please don't kill me... I'm begging you two... Can you two please forgive me for what I did you over the past five years?" Drake said as he was begging for his life.

Phoebe and Glacia looked at Ash, Leaf, Cynthia, who shook their hands, before looking at Drake with their same glare on their faces. "NO!" the Hoennians yelled. They attacked Drake everywhere with the swords, killing him. Despite killing him, the girls continued to dismembered Drake's body. Blood splattered everywhere on them. After slicing the old man's body, the girls looked at their friends. "We're done, daddy." the girls said in unison with a smile on their faces. "So glad this is over." Ash said. The girls nod their heads. "Let's go home and take a warm shower." he continued.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few minutes later...

After putting their clothes in the washing machine to wash it, Ash, Phoebe, and Glacia headed straight to the showers upstairs. Leaf and Cynthia joined the other girls in the living room to make out. Upstairs, Ash opened the bathroom door and got in with Phoebe and Glacia before closing the door behind.

Then, he turned the showers on and got in with the girls. The blood from the girls' bodies went down the drain. "Looking good, Glacia." Phoebe said with a smile. "You look good too, Phoebe." Glacia said with a smile of her own. Phoebe jumped on Glacia, making the middle-aged woman hold her. Then, they embraced a deep kiss.

"Keep it going, girls. You two are so hot together." Ash said as he began masturbating. While kissing, the girls grabbed each other's asses with their hands before squeezing them. Then, Phoebe slapped Glacia's ass with one of her hands before squeezing it again. "That's what I always like to see." Ash said as he continue masturbating.

Minutes later...

Inside Ash's room, Leaf and Ash counted their own money. "Hmm... $10,200. Not bad." Leaf said. "How much money do you have, Ash?" she asked. "Let me see..." Ash continued to count his money until he finally stopped. "$30,420." he replied. "Damn, man. That's freaking awesome." Leaf said. "Yeah, I know." Ash said as he couldn't lay his eyes off the amount of money he got. "You gotta keep going if you want a mansion villa so bad." Leaf said.

"I should, but I don't feel like working now. I gotta prepare myself for tomorrow." Ash said. "Ok. And by the way, I thought about prostituting with Cynthia tomorrow after I give her more accessories and a new slutty outfit." Leaf said. "That's great, Leaf. Are you gonna buy the same expensive outfit you're giving to Cynthia?" Ash asked. "Of course, Ash. We'll look like legit partners if we wear the same slutty outfit." Leaf replied.

"What about accessories, Leaf?" Ash asked. I'll buy them too but not a lot of it." Leaf replied. "Ok. Anyway, it's time for Jessie and Cassidy to slap my balls. I promise them that they'll do it later on." Ash said. He grabbed the sluts balls out of his backpack and released Jessie and Cassidy. "Ok, girls. It's time to do this." Ash said as he pulled his pants and underwear down.

"Good. Now bent down for us and spread your legs." Jessie said. "Ok, Jessie." Ash said as he bent down before spreading his legs. "Hmm... maybe I should let Cynthia watch this with me." Leaf said. She released Cynthia. "What's going on here, sweetie?" Cynthia asked as she saw Jessie and Cassidy moving closer to Ash's ass. "You'll see in a second." Leaf replied. Jessie took the first slap on Ash's balls, making him gasp loudly. Then, Cassidy took a slap on the balls, making Ash gasp again.

"Man, the slaps sounds so hard..." Leaf said as she and Cynthia continue to see Jessie and Cassidy torture Ash's balls. "This makes torture porn worse since they're not acting and all." Cynthia said. "Yeah, I agree. The porn actors and actresses don't usually act aggressive on each other but this is... oh, god... the sounds..." Leaf said. "Don't you think they torture you enough, Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"No... ah... Cynthia... ah... let... ah... them... ah... keep... ah... going... ah... I... ah... want... ah... them... ah... to... ah... keep... ah... going... ah...!" Ash replied. "Ok... then." Cynthia said. "At least they're not fisting his asshole. That would've cripple him for a week." Leaf said. "Agreed." Cynthia said.

The next day...

"Damn, you guys are looking great!" Ash exclaimed with happiness. Leaf and Cynthia came out of the Castelia mall, wearing expensive slutty outfits along. Cynthia had a lot of expensive accessories around her while Leaf had some. "I know, right? I looked at myself in the mirror and I was like "Oh, my god, I look so freaking perfect!"." Leaf said. "I look infinite times better than before. Leaf looks extremely hot too. Horny men will be all over us with our new looks." Cynthia said.

"They will, Cynthia. They will. Anyway, you guys wanna help me search for more girls to capture?" Ash asked. "Sure." the girls said in unison. They went on and search for the perfect girl to capture. While heading north, two hot girls, Elesa and Skyla, came up to Ash and his friends. "Hi, there." Ash said with a smile. The girls smiled too before heading south. Ash threw his slut balls at them, putting them in.

"I gotta release them in a safe area." Ash said as he grabbed the two balls. He, Leaf, and Cynthia head north, making their way to a desert area. Then, Ash released the girls. They looked at Ash before looking at Leaf and Cynthia. Then, they look at Ash again. "Why hanging around with them? We're the perfect sluts to hang around." Skyla said. She and Elesa went closer to Ash and press their bodies on him. "We'll rock your world if you let us have sex with you." Elesa said. She licked her lips smoothly.

Ash grabbed both of the girls' asses and squeezed them. "You two are so hot that I wanna bang ya now but you two gotta do a task for me." Ash said. "Does it have something to do with having sex with men?" Skyla asked. "Yes. Make them pay you as much as you can and that's that." Ash replied. Also, you can make them pay condoms if they want it." Ash said as he pulled a few condoms out of his pocket. "We'll do it, baby." Skyla said. "We won't disappoint you." Elesa said. "Before you guys move on, I want you to wear something different. It'll make men want to have sex with ya badly." Ash said. "Ok." the girls said in unison.

A few minutes later...

"This kinda itches, but what the hell. I'll take it." Skyla said. She had a yellow slutty outfit on while Elesa had a blue slutty outfit, reversing the girls' colors of what they usually wear. "It feels good on me, man." Elesa said. "Can we go now?" she asked. "Sure." Ash replied. "Oh, and keep these between your breasts, by the way." he added as he put the condoms between the girls' breasts.

"See ya girls later." Ash said. "See ya." the girls said in unison as they head off. "Now it's time to make the other girls to their job." Ash said.

Several minutes later...

After dropping Phoebe, Glacia, Caroline, Lola, and May off in Hoenn, Lyra, Marina, Aurea, and Hilda in Kanto, Arianna, Iris, Fennel, Bianca, DJ Mary, and Karen in Unova, Jessie, Cassidy, Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter in Jotho, and Domino, Ursula, Delia, Jane, Joy, and Jenny in Sinnoh, Ash, along with his queen, Misty, looked at a beautiful mansion villa. They were on an island related to Sinnoh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ash said. "Agreed." Misty said. "I wish Cynthia and Leaf were here to see this but they're off whoring around in Kanto." Ash said. "It's nice, huh?" a man said as he came closer to Ash and Misty. The two turned around to see who was talking to them. "It is, man." Ash replied. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've seen." Misty said.

"I see. If you want to buy it, just give me one million dollars." the man said. "I'd love to but I don't have enough money. I'll come back here to give the money when I have enough." Ash said. "Ok then. I'll wait here as long as I can." the man said. "And by the way, here's a question. Why are you willing to give up your mansion?" Ash asked. "I have a lot of them around Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Unova, here, and other parts around the world. That's why I selling them." the man said.

"I see. How did you manage to afford all mansions around the world." Ash asked. "Let's just saw that I got extremely lucky at a casino in Las Vegas, Nevada." the man replied. "How much money did you make there?" Ash asked again. "Over $500 million dollars in five days. I used a bit of it to donate to charity and to help children in poorer countries." the man replied. "Ah... I see. That's all we want to know. We'll see you later, man." Ash said. "Alright, then." the man said as he saw Ash and Misty leave the area.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few minutes later...

Ash and Misty head east as they decide to explore the remaining parts of the island. Then, they head north. A Pokémon suddenly pops out of nowhere, giving the duo a surprise. "Whoa, man. You surprised us." Ash said as he was talking to the Pokémon. It was a Mew. "Maybe I should catch you." he added. He pulled one of his pokeballs out and threw it at Mew.

Mew was effectively caught after the ball shook for several seconds. "Gotcha." Ash said. He got the pokeball off the ground and put it in his pocket. "That pink Pokémon looked extremely rare." Misty said. "I agree. It does look rare but it's nice to keep it." Ash said. "I'll test it out in the Pokemon World Tournament to battle a trainer but first, I gotta train it." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Now they're giving away money for the winner? Interesting." Ash said as he, Misty, and a lot of people read a big notice board for powerful trainers. "I gotta try the big one since I desperately need more cash to buy that mansion." he added. "I suggest you try the lower battles first, Ash. Trying the tough ones earlier won't work. You might end up losing." Misty said. "Yeah, you're right. I got a bit excited over this stuff. That's all." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Ash and another trainer that works in the factory, Hank, head towards the middle of the battlefield while the crowd went loud, including Misty, who was cheering for Ash. "Think you can beat you to earn $1,000, huh? Probably not." Hank said. "Oh, I'll beat you, Hank. I'll beat you good." Ash said. He released Pidgeot while Hank released Braviary. "Double-Edge, Pidgeot!" "Rock Slide, Braviary!"

The Pidgeot charged Braviary with a deadly tackle, sending him on the ground. The Braviary got up and retaliated with Rock Slide, knocking Pidgeot out. "That's ok, Pidgeot. You did your best." Ash said. He put Pidgeot inside her pokeball while releasing Conkeldurr. "Mach Punch, Conkeldurr!" "Brave Bird, Braviary!" The Conkeldurr quickly punched the incoming Braviary. The Braviary collapsed and fainted.

"Ugh... I knew that was gonna happen..." Hank said. He put the fainted Braviary inside his ball and released Gothitelle. "Payback!" "Psychic, Gothitelle!" The Gothitelle uses Psychic to crack Conkeldurr's mind. The Conkeldurr fainted after his mind imploded. "Ah, hell." Ash said as he put Conkeldurr inside his ball while releasing Electivire. "Thunderpunch, Electivire!" "Calm Mind!" The Electivire punched Gothitelle, giving her a bit of damage. The Gothitelle enters her mind to boost her special power and special endurance.

"Thunderpunch again, Electivire!" "Calm Mind again!" The Electivire punched Gothitelle, giving her the same damage like before. The Gothitelle enters her mind again. "Argh... faint already! Use Thunderpunch again!" "Rest, Gothitelle!" The Electivire punched Gothitelle, causing the move to explode. The Gothitelle fainted. "Fuck yeah!" Ash exclaimed with happiness. "Damn, I was hoping for another regular hit, not a critical hit, but oh well." Hank said. He put the fainted Gothitelle inside her ball while releasing Garchomp.

"Oh, come on, man... Anyway, use Ice Punch, Electivire!" "Earthquake, Garchomp!" The Garchomp unleashes an Earthquake, knocking Electivire out. "Damn... go Alakazam!" Ash yelled as he released Alakazam. "Hidden Power, Alakazam!" "Earthquake again!" The Alakazam uses Hidden Power on Garchomp, knocking her out with an explosion. "Damn critical hit!" Hank yelled. He released Bisharp while putting Garchomp inside her ball.

"Focus Blast!" "Sucker Punch, Bisharp!" The Bisharp gives Alakazam a deadly Sucker Punch, knocking him out. "Go, Dragonite!" Ash yelled as he released Dragonite before putting the fainted Alakazam inside his ball. "Earthquake that Bisharp, Dragonite!" "Swords Dance, Bisharp!" The Dragonite uses Earthquake on Bisharp, knocking her out with an explosion. "Man, come on!" Hank yelled with frustration. He aggressively released Walrein.

"Outrage!" "Use Ice Beam on Dragonite, Walrein!" The Dragonite grabbed Walrein and slammed her on the ground. Then, the Walrein retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking Dragonite out. "You can do this, Mew." Ash said as he released Mew while putting Dragonite inside his ball. Just before the battle, Ash told the officials to identify Mew's name for him and they did. "Aura Sphere, Mew!" "Ice Beam again!"

The Mew unleashes a deadly aura sphere, knocking Walrein. "At least it wasn't a critical hit." Hank said. He released Heracross as his last Pokemom while putting Walrein inside her ball. "Psychic, Mew!" "Megahorn, Heracross!" With a Choice Scarf attached, the Heracross rushes towards Mew with great speed and charged at her but missed, had Mew barely dodged it with the tip of her tail. The Mew entered her mind to give damage to Heracross. The Heracross fainted.

The crowd roared loudly. "And the winner for this exhibition match, Ash!" the announcer said as he declared Ash as the winner. "Now they're gonna deduct two dollars out of my paycheck for this huge lost." Hank said. He put his fainted Heracross inside her pokeball. "We did it! We did it!" Ash said as he hugged Mew. Then, Ash got off Mew before putting her back inside her pokeball. Hank went closer to Ash while someone gave Ash his prize and it was $1,500.

"Great battle, man. I hope to see you again in the future. I will become stronger by then." Hank said. "I should say the same, man." Ash said. The two shook hands before letting go. Then, Hank left while Ash raised his money in a victory pose, similar of what he had done during his last visit here.

Minutes later...

"Ah... you two are busy. I'll wait until you're done." Ash said as he and Misty saw Cynthia getting quadruple-penetrated while Leaf got triple-penetrated. Two customers fucked Cynthia's asshole at the same time while one fucked her pussy and one got his dick sucked. As for Leaf, she got fucked in the asshole by one customer while getting her pussy fucked by another one. Also, she sucked one's dick while squeezing his balls.

Many minutes later...

After spraying Cynthia and Leaf with sperm, the customers put their clothes on. Then, they left while eyeing and smiling at Misty. "Guess what happened, guys." Ash said. "What happened, Ash?" Leaf asked. "That Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City are giving away money for the winner." Ash replied. "WOW, REALLY?!" Leaf exclaimed. "Yes, really. They'll give you less if you win against a less powerful trainer, they'll give you a decent amount of cash if you win against in ok trainer, and they'll give you a shit load of money if you beat a stronger trainer." Ash explained.

"Man, I gotta go there and make more money. But... I'll continue whoring around until I decide to battle there." Leaf said. "Are you gonna battle the tough trainers once you get there, baby?" Cynthia asked while touching Leaf's shoulder. "Nah. I should battle the lowly ranked trainers first before I move on. I might end up losing if I try a tough battle earlier. It won't work." Leaf replied. "That's what Misty told me after I originally planned to battle the tough trainers." Ash said.

"So, how much money did you earn, Ash? Did you win?" Leaf asked. "I did win and I also got $1,500." Ash replied as she showed the money to Leaf and Cynthia. "Amazing, huh?" Misty asked. "It is. It really is." Leaf said while she licked her lips. "I hope Leaf dominates any tier once she participates, especially the big ones." Cynthia said while rubbing Leaf's soft hair. "Oh, I will. You guys will see." Leaf said. "Good luck then, Leaf. Anyway, Misty and I gotta check on the other girls to see how they're doing." Ash said. "Ok, Ash. Cynthia and I will see you later." Leaf said. She and Cynthia head south.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few minutes later...

Ash and Misty sat on the ground and watched Phoebe's customer giving her anal while Glacia's customer titty-fucked her. "Faster...! Harder...! Faster...! Harder...!" Phoebe yelled as her customer continued to fuck her. He went faster, making her scream loudly. Glacia's customer screamed a bit as he finally shot his sperm on her face. The two got off each other. The man put his clothes on while Glacia wiped the sperm off her face before putting it in her mouth to swallow it.

"Ah...! Ah...! That's... enough...!" Phoebe screamed as she want her customer to stop giving her anal. He did. "Ah... ah... thank... you..." Phoebe said as she gasped along with her customer. "No... problem..." the customer said. They finally stopped gasping. Then, he and Glacia's customer left after putting his pants on. The sluts went closer to Ash with a smile on their faces.

"I'll take that." Ash said as he got up and took the money off Phoebe's breasts and put it in his pocket. "And that." he added as he took the money off Glacia's big breasts and put it in his pocket. "Can we make out in front of you, daddy?" Phoebe asked. "We'll make it better." Glacia said. "Of course you guys can. Show me what you got." Ash replied.

Ash sat back on the ground with Misty while Phoebe and Glacia lay atop of each other. Then, they gave each other a deep kiss. The two's breasts goosed on each other while Glacia rubbed Phoebe's pussy with her leg. Also, Phoebe rubbed Glacia's blonde hair with her left hand. "This is pretty good, Ash." Misty said. "I strongly agree, Misty." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"I guess May's doing this all by herself." Ash said as he and Misty saw May getting penetrated by five of her customers while holding two of her other customers' dicks at the same time. Lola and Caroline were busy making out. Ash went closer to the MILFs and saw some cash between their breasts. "I guess they did their customers earlier." Ash said before looking at May. "Keep up the good work, May." he added.

Minutes later...

The customers left after giving May a massive cream pie on her face. May wiped the sperm off her face before putting it on her mouth to swallowed it. "Let me share some of that sperm, May." Misty said as she went closer to May before they embraced a deep kiss. They shared the remaining sperm inside May's mouth. The girls continue their kiss after their share.

"Let's see if my Pokémon can enjoy this." Ash said. He released Dragonite, Conkeldurr, Kricketune, Electivire, and Alakazam. Seeing the hot kiss between the groups, the Pokémon went closer. They didn't want the groups to stop. "Ah... they love lesbian kisses as much as I do." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Look over there, Ash." Misty said as she saw two girls, Flannery and Liza, arguing with two boys, Tate and Wally. "Let's see what they're arguing about." Ash said. He and Misty went closer to the groups. The argument between the groups went on and on until they stopped. Tate and Wally teleported away. "I hope they die in a fire." Liza said. "I hope anything bad happens to them, that's for sure." Flannery said. They noticed that Ash and Misty stood near them.

"If you guys see Tate and Wally, tell them that we hope they die." Flannery said. "Tell them directly to their faces. They're not gonna do anything to ya." Liza said. The girls walked away. "Time to catch you two." Ash said quietly as he pulled his slut balls out and threw them at the Hoennians. "Gotcha, my cuties." Ash said. He picked the slut balls off the ground and put them inside his backpack. "I'll make them wear slutty outfits later." he added.

A few minutes later...

"Oh, my... I never thought a group do this weird combination." Ash said. "I agree, Ash." Misty said. The Kanto trainers saw Lyra and Marina barely scissoring together while their customers were atop of them, making the doppelgängers suck their dicks. "And look what they have between their breasts, daddy." Misty said as she pointed the amount of money between the sluts' breasts. "Damn. That's what I like to see. That'll help me increase my chance to buy that mansion I wanted." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Hmm... their customers look awfully young, but I'll take it." Ash said. What Misty and Ash saw was that Aurea got her nipples sucked by two young customers while Hilda gave both her young customers handjobs. After giving the sluts a good time, the boys put their clothes on. Then, they looked at Misty and Ash. "Please don't tell anyone else about this." one of the boys said before he and his brothers left. "We won't." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Misty! What in god's name are you wearing?!" someone yelled as she and two other girls gave Misty a disgusted look on their faces. The girls were Daisy, the one that yelled at Misty, Lily, and Violet. "Who are they, Misty?" Ash asked. "Eh, just my older sisters. "I see. They look awfully hot." Ash said. "Come home with us so we can get you out of that disgusting outfit!" Lily yelled too.

"You're gonna pay for what you're doing to our sister, you creep!" Violet yelled at Ash. "You guys are probably pissed because you can't get a better job than I do. Leave me alone and let me do my job. Otherwise, kill yourselves." Misty said. Her words made her sisters gasped. "Wow, Misty. Your words sure got them gasping." Ash said. "Why, you little runt! How dare you talk back to your older sisters like that?!" Daisy yelled as she shaped her hand like a fist. Lily and Violet did it too.

"So you guys want to fight me, huh? Ok then." Misty said. She shaped her hand like a fist as she was getting ready to fight her sisters. "I know how to handle this situation." Ash said as he quickly grabbed three slut balls out of his backpack and threw them at the trio. "That's better." he added.

"Aw, Ash. You should have let me handle my sisters." Misty said. "A three-on-one battle isn't fair, Misty. Besides, I won't let anyone hurt my beautiful queen." Ash said. "Oh, Ash. That's so sweet of you, but still, I want to hurt my sisters. They've treated me like crap for years and I want to teach them a lesson one day." Misty said. "Well, they're not gonna treat you like crap anymore since I captured them. Let's continue on before we teleport to Unova." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Using Psychic powers, huh? That's cool." Ash said as he and Misty saw Sabrina using her powers to make Erika and Janine levitate. "It is cool." Sabrina said. She finally put Janine and Erika on the ground. "I'm Sabrina. This is Erika and this is Janine." Sabrina said. "Nice to meet you guys I'm Ash." Ash said. He shook the girls' hands one at a time. "You guys know Misty, right?" he asked. "Yeah, we know her. It's nice to see her again, though." Erika said.

"Are you making a ton of money with that outfit you're wearing?" Janine asked. "Yes." Misty replied. "Misty loves whoring around and all. Right now, she's on her break." Ash said. "Ah... I see. Anyway, I gotta go to my Gym and rest there. I'll see all of ya later." Janine said. "Ok, Janine. Take care." Misty said. "We'll leave too. We promise each other to do something inside my Gym." Sabrina said. "We'll chat with you two later." Erika said.

Seeing them facing away from him and Misty, Ash threw two empty slut balls at the girls. Then, he rush towards Janine and threw a slut ball at her. After catching her, he picked the ball up and put it in his backpack while coming towards the other two balls and put them in his backpack. "I gotta buy more along with some Ultra Balls." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Oh, yeah...! Yeah...! Yeah...! Yeah...!" Iris screamed and screamed as her customer gave her anal while Arianna licked pussy deeply. "Me likey." Ash said after he and Misty came closer to the group to see what they were doing. "Fascinating combination, in my opinion." Misty said.

A few minutes later...

After Ash put Arianna and Iris inside their slut balls, he and Misty went north. They saw Karen, DJ Mary, Fennel, and Bianca coming towards them with a treasure of weed. "Damn, guys. Where did ya get that from?" Ash asked. "We got it from one of our customers. He said he don't want it anymore so he gave it to us." DJ Mary replied. "I see. You guys wanna smoke it now or later?" Ash asked. "Now." the girls replied in unison. "Ok then. I'll drop you guys off at my house and remember, don't try to burn it down." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"How are you girls doing?" Ash asked Elesa and Skyla as he and Misty saw them pleasuring their customer's dick with their breasts. "We're doing fine, daddy." Elesa replied. "That's great, Elesa." Ash said. "My breasts feel so hot for doing this, but I love it." Skyla said. "That's nice to hear, Skyla. We'll sit here and wait until you three finish your fun." Ash said. He and Misty sat on the ground.

Minutes later...

"You should catch those girls over there, Ash. They're hot." Misty pointed at two girls, Mei and Roxie, talking to each other, making Ash look at them. "You're right, my queen. They are hot, especially the shorter one." Ash said. He pulled two slut balls out of his backpack while he and Misty went closer to the girls. Then, he threw the balls at the girls. "Let's search for another to capture before we teleport to Jotho." Ash said as he grabbed the balls and put it in his backpack.

The two roamed around Unova, trying to find the perfect girl to capture. Then, Misty stopped. "What about her, Ash?" Misty said as she pointed at a slightly overweight woman. It was Shauntal. "Hmm... she's looks astoundingly beautiful." Ash said. He licked his lips in circles before stopping. "I gotta have a big girl as a filthy whore." he added. He quickly pulled a slut ball out of his backpack before moving closer to Shauntal. Misty followed him.

Shauntal turned around and saw Ash and Misty coming towards her. "Hi there, you two. I haven't seen you guys here before." Shauntal said. Are you guys new here?" she asked. "We are, but we've visit this region a lot recently." Ash replied. "The places here are great." Misty said. "It is, especially Castelia City. Most visitors commonly do stuff there. But anyway, I should go. I gotta read my literature at home." Shauntal said.

After seeing the Unovian beauty turn around, Ash threw his ball at her, catching her. "I'm done. Let's go to Jotho." Ash said as he grabbed the ball off the ground before putting it in his backpack. A Meloetta suddenly pops out of nowhere, giving the Kanto trainers a scare.

"Damn, man! Don't surprise us like that!" Ash said. The Meloetta frowned with sadness, feeling guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Ash apologized. "Can you forgive me?" he added. The Meloetta nodded her head. "I guess that's a yes." Ash said. "Can you join my Pokémon party to battle opposing Pokémon?" he asked. The Meloetta nodded her head again. "Great. It's time to catch you." Ash said. He pulled an Ultra Ball out of his pocket and threw it at Meloetta.

After catching the legendary Pokémon, he put the ball in his pocket while pulling a pokeball out with Alakazam with it. "You know, you can use your new Pokémon to help you earn more cash in the Pokémon World Tournament. She looks extremely rare and powerful." Misty said. "Maybe I should. Can't wait to see how things go in the tourney." Ash said.

End of Chapter 22 (I was originally planning to add more text after Ash captured Meloetta but I decided to add it at the next chapter along with more stuff)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A minute later...

"Nice. You two are doing something different." Ash said as he and Misty saw Jessie and Cassidy sucking on their customer's nipple while jerking his dick. The girls looked at Ash and smiled. "It's so nice to see you again, daddy." Jessie said. "Where were you anyway? We've been worried about you." Cassidy asked. "I was only hanging around with Misty to check on my other girls and stuff." Ash replied.

"I see. Still, we've been worried about you." Cassidy said. "Yeah, we don't anything bad happened to our daddy." Jessie said. She and Cassidy resume their sucking on the man's nipples. "I'll always be fine, girls. Not to worry." Ash said. "Ash, when you said "you two are doing something different", what do you mean by that?" Misty asked. "They commonly act rough towards me and their customers. One time, they took a step on their customer's balls and it looked painful." "Oh, my... that's the true definition of painful..." Misty said. "Tell me about it, but hey, at least their customers let them act rough on them." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"This is for you, daddy. You deserved it." Jupiter said as she Zoey, Mars, and Dawn gave Ash their money. Ash smelled it with happiness. "It smells good, huh?" Dawn asked. "Yes, my blue-haired beauty." Ash said. After smelling it, he put the money in his pocket. "I gotta get home and put my money inside my room. My pocket is full." he added. "Dawn... you're... you're... a slut..." someone said as she came closer to Dawn and co. It was Johanna.

"Hi, mom. You like my new look?" Dawn asked. "N-no... I don't..." Johanna replied. "Ah... it's nice to see more hot MILFs like you. I'm Ash." Ash said. "What's your name, sweetcheeks?" he asked. "No. I'm not gonna spout out my name to you and the rest of these... ugh..." Johanna replied. "It's Johanna." Dawn said. "Johanna, huh? Beautiful name." Ash said. "Whatever. Anyway, you're coming home with me, Dawn. I don't want you to look like this at a young age." Johanna said. She grabbed Dawn's arm before dragging her away from the group.

"Help me, Ash!" Dawn yelled. "Don't worry, Dawn. It'll be all over in a second." Ash said as he pulled a slut ball out of his backpack and threw it at Johanna, catching her. "Thank god you saved me, Ash. I love my freaking job for Christ sake." Dawn said. "I know you do, Dawn. Besides, I won't let anyone hurt my girls or being taken away." Ash said. "Oh, daddy." Dawn said as she gave Ash a hug. Jupiter, Zoey, and Mars also gave Ash a hug. "Awww, that's so cute." Misty said.

Minutes later...

"Why, hello there. You look kinda lonely." Ash said as he was talking to a girl named Bianca (from Jotho) while Misty stood near him. "Hehe. I am lonely as always. Anyway, I'm Bianca." Bianca said. "I'm Ash." Ash said. Both shook hands before stopping. "What do you do for living?" Bianca asked. "Nothing much but hanging around with my girlfriend, Misty." Ash replied. He put is arm around Misty. "Hi there." Misty said as she waved at Bianca. "What do you do for a living, Bianca?" Ash asked.

"I paint. That is all." Bianca replied. "That's awesome, Bianca. I love painting too." Ash said. "You do? That's great. I'd love to see you paint something for me." Bianca said. "I'm... not in the mood for painting. I'll do it later. I promise." Ash said. "Ok then. I'll see you later. Oh, and if you want to see me again, just hang around here in this city. I rarely move to another city or town." Bianca said.

Bianca walked away. Ash quickly threw a slut ball at Bianca, catching her. "So what are you gonna paint for Bianca, Ash?" Misty asked. "Something that I always dream of obtaining." Ash replied as he got the slut ball off the ground before putting it in his backpack. "What is it?" Misty asked again. "A Master Ball." Ash replied. "Really? Master Balls are so highly overrated. Only noobs claim that their gods if they obtain one." Misty ranted. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm not saying I'm claiming I'm a god if I get one." Ash said. "I know, Ash. I'm was only ranting about the noobs." Misty said.

Minutes later...

"Ah... another slightly overweight chick and a skinny one talking to each other and they're both hot." Ash said. "You're gonna catch them, right?" Misty asked. "I am, Misty. Just give me a minute." Ash replied. "Now I'm done. Let's sneak up on them." he added. The two went behind the girls. Then, Ash captured the girls after throwing the balls at them. "I'll try to capture two more girls here before we move on." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Whoa, man! They're so freaking hot! I gotta catch them!" Ash exclaimed as he and Misty saw Clair and Lorelei dancing together. "I wonder why they're dancing." Misty said. "I'm not sure, Misty. I'll try to get this over with." Ash said. He came closer to the girls before throwing the slut balls at them, catching them. "Nice. Now let's go to Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Wait, Ash. Check out that rare looking Pokémon over there." Misty said as she point her finger at a Celebi flying around. "Ah, another rare looking Pokémon. I gotta catch it." Ash said. After waiting for the Pokémon to fly down, Ash threw an Ultra Ball at her. "Gotcha, my beautiful Pokémon." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"At least you aren't messy this time, Domino." Ash said. "What did you and Ursula do?" he asked. "We just fucked a guy and that's about it. Nothing more." Domino replied. "We couldn't find anyone else to fuck, which sucks." Ursula said. "Don't feel bad about it. At least you guys fucked someone." Ash said. "But anyway, I'll take that from you, Ursula." Ash said as he took the money off Ursula's breasts and counted it.

"$300? That's a bummer. Did he pay for a condom too?" Ash asked. "He didn't feel like buying one, so he fucked us without it." Ursula replied. "Did he shot his sperm on your faces, breasts, or anything besides the inside of you-know-what?" Ash asked again. "He did, daddy." Domino replied. "Good." Ash said.

A minute later...

"Oh, there you are, guys. How did you guys do?" Ash asked. "We didn't do shit." Delia replied. "Why?" Ash asked again. "Joy and Jenny stole all our customers on purpose." Jane replied. "The four of you could have shared them." Ash said. "They didn't want to work with us, Ash, which is bullshit." Delia said. "Then why haven't you two fight your way to cuddle with the customers?" Ash asked.

"They made a claim to the customers that we have everything infected inside our pussies and the customers avoided us." Jane replied. "I see. Not to worry, though. I'll tell Jenny and Joy not to disrespect you guys like that, ok?" Ash said. "Ok." the girls replied with a smile.

Minutes later...

"Ok, guys. Why are you two disrespecting Jane and my mom like they're sub-humans?" Ash asked Joy and Jenny. "We wanna fuck more men ourselves, daddy. That is all." Joy replied. "True." Jenny replied. "Well, it's good that you two love your job and all but don't lie to others to say that Jane and my mom got infected with something inside their pussies. Work together like a legit team. Do you two understand?" Ash said. "We understand, daddy." Joy and Jenny replied in unison. "Good. Now it's time to apologize to them." Ash said.

Several minutes later...

After checking out the same mansion they saw earlier, they head north. As so, they saw two chicks skipping randomly while holding hands. It was Marley and Caitlin. "Skipping, eh? Well, this ends here." Ash said. He threw two balls at the girls. "There. That's better." Ash said. "You did that just to make them stop skipping, right?" Misty asked. "No, not really. The reason I did it is because they're smoking hot anyway." Ash replied.

A minute later...

"Hmm... what's in here?" Ash said as he and Misty went inside a hole, leading them all the way to a Battle Frontier. "What is this place anyway?" Ash asked. "I don't know, Ash, but it looks kinda strange." Misty said. "It does. Let's get the hell out of here." Ash said. He and Misty turned back around and got out the place. Two women, Argenta and Dahlia, went closer to the Kanto trainers to head north. Then, Ash stopped.

"Wait. Did those two hot women just went inside there?" Ash asked. "I guess they did." Misty said. "I gotta catch them badly. After that, we'll look for Cynthia and Leaf in Kanto." Ash said. The two turned back around and went inside the Battle Frontier again. Then, Ash threw his slut balls at Argenta and Dahlia, catching the two babes. "Now I'm done." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"There you guys are. Guess what I did?" Ash said. "What did you do, Ash?" Leaf asked. "I manage to catch a lot of hot girls in different regions and I captured two Pokémon that are extremely rare like." Ash replied. "That's awesome, Ash. Cynthia and I will buy more heels and slutty outfits for them to wear." Leaf said. "Ok, Leaf. And by the way, how much did you two make?" Ash asked.

"$150,000." Leaf replied as she and Cynthia smiled. "WOW, REALLY?!" Ash examined. "Yes, really." Leaf said. "Did you guys manage to fuck a lot of rich men or something?" Ash asked. "No, but we fucked this guy that won $1,000,000. He promised to give us $150,000 if we give him a good time, which we did." Cynthia replied. "I see. Man, you guys are extremely lucky." Ash said. "I agree. He should have given you guys more but $150,000 sounds good anyway." Misty said.

"It is, Misty. It is." Leaf said. "Anyway, you want a bit of our ultra prize, Ash?" she asked. "No, thank you. I got enough girls to whore around. Also, I can use my new Pokémon to help me rise to the top in the tourney." Ash replied. "Oh, the tourney. I forgot about that. We can handle your new girls by making them wear new stuff first before making them whore around in random regions tomorrow. After that, we dominate the tourney." Leaf said. "Then let's hurry. Can't wait to battle with my new Pokémon." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Ash, Misty, Leaf, and Cynthia went inside the house. Several minutes ago after they went shopping, Ash loan Domino, Jessie, and Cassidy out to a porn director for a lesbian film and the porn director promise Ash that he'll give him a large amount of cash if tons of people buy copies of the film.

Inside the house, they saw DJ Mary, Karen, Fennel, and Bianca taking a beauty nap. Ash went closer to Fennel and rubbed her nice ass. After that, he put the girls inside their slut balls. He released his new girls: Flannery, Liza, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Mei, Roxie, Shauntal, Johanna, Bianca from Jotho, Jasmine, Whitney, Lorelei, Clair, Marley, Caitlin, Dahlia, and Argenta. They all glared at him with sexy looks on their faces. Then, they grabbed him and removed his clothes, trying to get him naked.

"Whoa, girls! Go easy on me!" Ash yelled. "Don't hurt daddy, girls!" Misty yelled. "Heh. I guess they're Jessie and Cassidy V2, albeit with a lesser slight margin." Leaf said. "Don't you think he has the stamina to fuck them at the same time, Leaf?" Cynthia asked. "No, I don't think he can do a lot of them like that. That shit can kill them." Leaf said. "Then I suggest taking a fifteen minute break before doing the other girl. It shouldn't hurt him." Cynthia said.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A day later...

"Good luck, Ash." Leaf said as she saw Ash and his opponent heading their way towards the battlefield. Many minutes ago, Ash released his new girls in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova to whore around. He dropped Erika, Sabrina, Janine, and Roxie off in Hoenn, Daisy, Lily, and Violet in Unova, Caitlin and Marley in Kanto, Dahlia, Argenta, Clair, and Lorelei in Jotho, and Flannery, Liza, Mei, Shauntal, Johanna, and Bianca from Jotho in Sinnoh. He released his other girls (except for Misty, who was in the large crowd with Cynthia) in a random region to have their free will.

Anyway, Ash and his opponent, D'Angelo, face each other before releasing their respective Pokémon. Ash released Conkeldurr while D'Angelo released Uxie. "Payback, Conkeldurr!" "Calm Mind, Uxie!" The Uxie enter its mind to boost his special power and special endurance. The Conkeldurr attacked the Psychic-type with Payback, giving it decent damage. "Go with Psychic!" "Payback again!" The Uxie enter its mind again to damage Conkeldurr's, knocking him out.

"Go, Alakazam!" Ash yelled as he released Alakazam while putting the fainted Conkeldurr inside his pokeball. "Shadow Ball, Alakazam!" "Rest, Uxie!" The Alakazam creates a Shadow Ball before throwing it at Uxie. The Ghost-type move exploded on Uxie as a result of a knockout. "Ok then. Go, Honchkrow!" D'Angelo released Honchkrow before putting Uxie inside its ball. "Focus Blast, Alakazam!" "Sucker Punch, Honchkrow!" The Honchkrow strikes Alakazam with a swift punch, knocking him out.

"Go, Dragonite!" Ash yelled as he released Dragonite before putting Alakazam inside his ball. "Sucker Punch again, Honchkrow!" "Dragon Dance, Dragonite!" The Honchkrow unleashes another swift punch to attack Dragonite but failed as the Dragonite didn't try to attack him first. Speaking of Dragonite, he vigoriously boosts his speed and power. "Ugh... Night Slash!" "Outrage!" The Dragonite grabbed Honchkrow before slamming him on the ground with a mighty explosion, knocking him out.

"Go, Durant!" D'Angelo released Durant before putting his Honchkrow inside his pokeball. "Rock Slide, Durant!" Like his earlier opponent, the Dragonite grabbed Durant before slamming her on the ground, giving her decent damage. The Durant recovered and retaliated with Rock Slide, sending Dragonite on the ground. The Dragonite slowly got up with a bit of energy left. "Damn... go with Rock Slide again!"

The Dragonite used Outrage again with self force, knocking Durant out with an explosion. "My god..." D'Angelo said as he couldn't believe what he saw. He put Durant inside her ball before releasing Froslass. "Ice Beam, Froslass!" "Go with Outrage again, Dragonite!" The Dragonite suddenly damaged himself with confusion as a result of a knockout. "I knew I should have had made him carry a Lum Berry..." Ash said. He released Celebi before putting Dragonite inside his ball.

"Leaf Storm, Celebi!" "Ice Beam, Froslass!" The Froslass struck a beam of ice on Celebi, giving her good damage. The Celebi recovered and retaliated with a deadly Leaf Storm. The Froslass fainted after the deadly assault. "Go, Porygon2!" D'Angelo yelled again as he released Porygon2 before putting Froslass inside her ball. "Nasty Plot, Celebi!" "Ice Beam, Porygon2!"

The Celebi stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts, sharply boosting her special power. The Porygon2 attack Celebi with Ice Beam, nearly knocking her out. "Leaf Storm!" "Use Ice Beam again, Porygon2!" The Celebi used Leaf Storm on Porygon2. After getting attacked, the Porygon2 retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking Celebi out. "Go, Mew!" Ash yelled as he released Mew before putting Celebi inside her ball.

"Nasty Plot, Mew!" "Pain Split!" The Mew sharply boosts her special power before Porygon2 uses Pain Split, restoring its health while damaging Mew. "Aura Sphere!" "Pain Split again!" The Mew unleashes Aura Sphere, knocking the Porygon2 out with a deadly explosion. "Go, Drapion!" D'Angelo yelled as he released his last Pokémon, Drapion before putting the fainted Porygon2 inside his ball.

"Aura Sphere again, Mew!" "Crunch, Drapion!" The Mew unleashes another Aura Sphere, sending Drapion on the ground. The Drapion recovered and retaliated with Crunch, knocking Mew out with an explosion. "If that critical hit didn't happen..." Ash said. He released his last Pokémon, Meloetta. "Focus Blast, Meloetta!" "Crunch again, Drapion!" The Meloetta aggressively attacked Drapion with Focus Blast, barely hitting her. The Drapion fainted.

The crowd roared for Ash as he defeated D'Angelo. "And the winner for this match, Ash!" the announcer said as he declared Ash as the winner. The trainers put their Pokémon back inside their balls. "Great battle, man." D'Angelo said. "Same." Ash said. Ash got his prize. It was $4,500. He raised his money in a victory pose while D'Angelo went to the back. After doing a victory pose, Ash went to the back.

"Congratulations, Ash." Leaf said. "Now it's my turn." she added. "Good luck, Leaf." Ash said. Leaf and her opponent, Francine, head towards the battlefield before facing each other. "Go, Metagross!" Leaf yelled as she released Metagross while Francine released Skarmory. "Spikes, Skarmory!" "Thunderpunch, Metagross!" The Metagross rush towards Skarmory to punch it. Then, the Skarmory lay a couple of Spikes on the ground.

"Thunderpunch again, Metagross!" "Whirlwind!" The Metagross punched Skarmory, knocking him out with an electric explosion. "Go, Magmortar!" Francine released Magmortar before putting Skarmory inside his ball. "Scorch that Metagross with Fire Blast!" "Earthquake!" The Magmortar unleashes Fire Blast, knocking Metagross out. "Go, Hydreigon!" Leaf yelled as she released Hydreigon before putting Metagross inside its ball. "Hydro Pump (I know Hydreigon doesn't learn Hydro Pump, but it would be cool if it did), Hydreigon!" "Focus Blast, Magmortar!"

The Hydreigon spits out a ton of water at Magmortar, knocking her out. "Go, Hitmonlee!" Francine released Hitmonlee before putting Magmortar inside her ball. "Fake Out, Hitmonlee!" "Draco Meteor, Hydregion!" The Hitmonlee used Fake Out, flinching Hydreigon. The Hitmonlee also used an item that boosts his move. "Ugh... Draco Meteor!" "Hi Jump Kick!" The Hitmonlee assaulted Hydreigon with a deadly kick, knocking her out.

"Damn... go Salamence!" Leaf yelled. She released Salamence while putting Hydreigon inside her ball. The Salamence gave Hitmonlee a sharp glare, Intimidating him. "Dragon Dance, Salamence!" "Stone Edge, Hitmonlee!" The Hitmonlee attacked Salamence with Stone Edge. The Salamence recovered and vigoriously boosts her power and speed. "Ugh... Mach Punch!" "Outrage!" The Hitmonlee attacked Salamence first with Mach Punch, which nearly fainted her. The Salamence grabbed Hitmonlee's heard with her claws and slammed her on the ground, knocking him out.

Francine put the fainted Hitmonlee inside his pokeball before releasing a shiny Mamoswine. "Ice Shard, Mamoswine!" The Mamoswine threw a chunk on ice at Salamence, knocking her out. "Go get him, Garchomp!" Leaf yelled as she released Garchomp. "Ice Shard again, Mamoswine!" "Outrage, Garchomp!" The Mamoswine uses Ice Shard again, giving Garchomp a ton a damage. The Garchomp recovered before she retaliated with Outrage. The Mamoswine survived the deadly assault.

"Ice Shard again!" The Mamoswine assaulted Garchomp with Ice Shard again, knocking her out. "GET HIM, DRAGONITE!" Leaf yelled as she aggressively released Dragonite before putting Garchomp inside her ball. "Extremespeed, Dragonite!" "Ice Shard, Mamoswine!" The Dragonite rush towards Mamoswine with a tackle, knocking Mamoswine out. "Go, Gigalith!" Francine yelled as she released Gigalith before putting Mamoswine inside her ball.

"Stone Edge, Gigalith!" "Earthquake, Dragonite!" The Dragonite unleashes an Earthquake, damaging Gigalith. The Gigalith used Stone Edge but missed. "Ugh... Stone Edge again!" "Earthquake again!" The Dragonite unleashes another Earthquake, knocking the Rock-type out. "Knock her out, Lapras!" Francine yelled as she released her last Pokémon, Lapras, before putting Gigalith inside her ball. "Outrage!" "Ice Beam!" The Dragonite lifted the heavy Lapras with her hands before slamming her on the ground. Then, the Lapras retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking Dragonite out.

"Finish this, Tyranitar!" Leaf yelled as she released Tyranitar before putting Dragonite inside her ball. "Stone Edge, Tyranitar!" "Hydro Pump, Lapras!" The Lapras sprayed a ton of water at Tyranitar, giving her good damage. The Tyranitar recovered and retaliated with Stone Edge, knocking the transporter Pokémon out. The crowd roared. "And the winner for this match, Leaf!" the announcer said as he declared Leaf as the winner.

"Nice. My first victory." Leaf said. She put Tyranitar inside her ball while Francine did the same to Lapras. Leaf got her prize and it was $2,000. She did her victory pose while Francine clapped. After that, Leaf went to the back with Francine following her. "Nice job, Leaf. You did well." Ash said as he patted Leaf's shoulder. "I did, huh? Can't wait to do this again." Leaf said.

"Don't worry, sweetie. There are other opponents you can beat easily." a woman was talking to Francine. Her name was Penelope. "I hope so, baby." Francine said. After their words towards each other, the two embraced a deep kiss. "Nice." Ash said as he and Leaf saw the two lovebirds making out while heading out.

Minutes later...

"It's nice to see my new girls do well." Ash said as he and Misty saw Caitlin and Marley sharing their customer's dick, licking it while looking at him with their beautiful eyes. The customer's sperm finally shot out of his dick. The sluts licked the sperm off his dick. After that, they got up and embraced a deep kiss while the customer got up and put his clothes on.

"Your girls are good, man." the guy said. He slapped Misty's ass before walking away. Caitlin and Marley broke their share of kiss and went closer to Ash and Misty. Caitlin touched Marley's ass with her hand. "Look how much we made, daddy." Caitlin said. "You'll make a bright smile on your face once you see it." Marley said. Ash took the money off the girls' breasts and count it. After counting it, he looked at Caitlin and Marley with a bright smile on his face. "$2,000." I'm so proud of you girls." Ash said. He gave the girls a hug. The girls hugged back. Then, Ash grabbed both of their asses and squeezed them.

Minutes later...

In a route, Ash and Misty saw Argenta's customer holding her while getting fucked. Also, they saw Dahlia's customer fucking her pussy while holding her right leg. The sluts screamed and screamed as the fucking goes on. "We definitely need some snacks with us to watch a sexual activity or two. I'm hungry." Misty said. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's get some snacks. I hope they don't stop." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

Ash and Misty made it back to the same route there were in a few minutes ago. This time, Dahlia was bouncing on her customer's dick while Argenta got fucked on the ground. Like last time, both screamed and screamed. Ash and Misty opened their wrappers before eating the snacks.

Minutes later...

Dahlia, Argenta, and their customers gasped and gasped until they stopped. The customers put their clothes on and then left. The sluts noticed that Ash and Misty were near them. "Oh, hi guys. So nice to see you two again." Dahlia said. "We hope we don't disappoint you by saying this, but we only made $350." Argenta said. "That's ok, guys. At least you got some money." Ash said. He took the money off the girls' breasts before putting it in his pocket.

Many minutes later...

Ash and Misty finally found Lorelei and Clair inside the Dragon's Den after a fourty-five minute search. "We never thought you two would be in here." Ash said. "This is... my hideout... daddy..." Clair said while getting fucked in the ass by her customer. "You guys... like it...?" Lorelei asked while she got fucked in a doggy-style position. "It looks ok." Ash said. "I love it." Misty said.

Minutes later...

The customers left after putting their clothes on. "I'll take that and that." Ash said as he took the money off the girls' breasts. He count it. "$1,000. Not bad." Ash said. He put the money in his pocket. "Ok, girls. You wanna do more or take a break?" Ash asked. "We wanna do more... with you again." Lorelei replied. "Fuck us good like you did yesterday." Clair said. She licked her lips. "Ok, girls." Ash said. "It's a good thing I have snacks with me." Misty said.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Minutes later...

"Ah...! Ah...! Oh, yeah...! Yeah...! Fuck my... tight pussy... good... baby...!" Liza screamed as her customer fucked in a doggy-style position while Flannery handle both dicks from her customers, sucking them at the same time. "It looks like your new sluts love their job very much, daddy." Misty said. "They do, Misty. They're hungry for cock. You remembered what they did to my cock yesterday." Ash said. "Oh, yeah. I remembered that part. At least they didn't rip it apart." Misty said.

Minutes later...

The sex continued on as Liza got fucked in both holes by the customer while sucking one's dick. Flannery sucked Liza's right nipple while playing with the left one. "Liza sure loves sex, huh?" Misty said. "I wonder how her pussy, asshole, throat, and nipples feel after this. It's been twenty minutes since this happened." Ash said. "Damn, man. Twenty minutes. I thought it was fifteen. I need a watch." Misty said. "I need one too. Let's buy one now." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Lick it... good, baby... work that... tongue..." Liza moaned as Flannery licked her pussy. Ash and Misty arrived back at the route with watches around their arms. "Damn, Liza. You're too horny for sex, huh?" Ash said. "I am... daddy... I am..." Liza said as she continued moaning. "Finger... my... asshole... Flannery..." she added.

Minutes later...

"Wow... I never seen three girls do that before..." Misty said. "Neither did I..." Ash said. What they saw was Mei, Johanna, and Bianca from Jotho giving their lone customer a triple-titty fuck, which was slightly impossible for them to do. "Hey, man... this feels great... you should let... three chicks... do this to... you..." the customer said as he slightly moaned. "Hmm... maybe I should. I'll let the ones with the biggest tits do it to me." Ash said.

Several minutes later...

"Holy christ, Shauntal. That's what I like to see from you." Ash said. Two of Shauntal's customers fucked her holes at the same time while getting titty-fucked. Also, she jerked two dicks with her hands while sucking one. Ash didn't blink, not even once. He went inside his underwear before masturbating. "God... this is so hot..." Ash said. He slowly licked his lips.

Minutes later...

"I'll take that, my beauty." Ash said as he took the money off Shauntal's big breasts. Then, he counted it. "$5,000. I love you, Shauntal." Ash said. He gave Shauntal a hug. He grabbed her ass with both his hands before squeezing them. "I love you too, daddy." Shauntal said. She grabbed Ash's ass before squeezing them hard. "I'd love to see you two have sex with each other." Misty said. "Sounds like a great idea, Misty." Ash said. "I strongly agree." Shauntal said. Ash and Shauntal stopped hugging and looked at each other. Then, they embraced a deep kiss.

Many minutes later...

"You see... this, sister...?" Daisy asked as she, Lily, and Violet bounce on their customers' dicks. "I see it, Daisy." Misty replied. Misty looked at Ash. "Let's do what they're doing, Ash." Misty said with a smile. "Ok, Misty." Ash said as he smiled too. Ash pulled one of his condoms out of his pocket.

Minutes later...

"Hmm... hmm..." Erika and Sabrina moaned together as the two sucked on their customer's balls while jerking his dick. The customer also moaned. "Your new sluts' moans sounds beautiful, just to let you know." Misty said. "I know, Misty. I know. Their sweet moans are way better to listen than anything else, hence the reason I banged them longer yesterday." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Roxie and Janine got creampied by a lot of men that paid them for sex. The men put their pants on before leaving. The Poison-type Gym Leaders gave their messy money to Ash. "Sorry it's a bit messy, daddy." Janine said. "We told our customers not to aim between the breasts but they did anyway." Roxie said. "It's ok, girls. At least they gave you money." Ash said.

"Hey! Why are those two messy and not me? This is what I get for making a bad decision." Domino said as she came closer to the group. "For now on, I'm not gonna take another break. I'm gonna whore around until I'm beat." she added. "Make sure you wash yourself in a pond or something. I'll come back here in Hoenn tonight." Ash said. "Ok, daddy." Domino said.

Many minutes later...

"Great battle, man." Leaf said. She defeated her opponent in a gruesome battle. "Same." Leaf's opponent said before she left. Ash and Misty went closer to Leaf and Cynthia. "Hi, guys. How did you do?" Ash asked. "We did great, Ash. Also, I owned a tough ass trainer before you and Misty meet us here." Leaf replied. "You're thinking about that World Tournament, huh?" Ash asked. "Yes." Leaf said.

"You guys should have seen how Leaf got fired up during her battle with that tough trainer." Cynthia said. "I was and my throat went sore. It's a good thing I have plenty of cough drops with me." Leaf said. "So, you wanna go back to the World Tournament, Leaf?" Misty asked. "I'll go there tomorrow, Misty." Leaf said. "Anyway, let's go to Ash's house and rest there. I can't wait until tomorrow." Leaf said.

A few minutes later...

Inside Ash's room, Ash released Daisy, Lily, and Violet. "Let's have a foursome, guys." Ash suggested. "Ok." the trio said in unison. Ash quickly moved his clothes. After that, he pulled one of the condom wrappers out of his pocket. He opened the wrapper before putting the condom on his dick. He laid flat on the bed. "Let's start, shall we?" Ash said. Lily got atop of Ash's face while sliding her panties, letting Ash lick her pussy. Violet slid her panties before sitting on Ash's dick. Then, she hopped on it. Daisy went closer to Ash's balls and sucked on it.

All moaned. Misty just stood there and watch her sisters having sex with Ash. Lily and Violet played patty-cake. "Maybe I should masturbate while I'm at it." Misty said. She began masturbating after putting her hand inside her panties. She moaned too.

Minutes later...

Daisy, Lily, and Violet put their breasts between Ash's dick, using them to pleasure it. Misty continued masturbating. "AH!" Ash screamed as the sperm inside his dick finally came out. The sperm landed on the girls' breasts. Misty stopped masturbating. "I'll take care of the sperm." Misty said. She went closer to her older sisters. Then, she licked the sperm off their big breasts.

A few minutes later...

"Nice to see you again, daddy." Shauntal said. "You wanna have another round?" she asked. "Hell yes." Ash said. "Good. How about you fuck me in the ass, without a condom?" Shauntal said. "I can give it a try." Ash said. Shauntal laid her stomach flat on the bed with Ash following her. Then, she gasped, feeling Ash's dick sliding inside her tight asshole. After that, Ash fucked her. Both moaned. Misty decided not to masturbate again.

"Ah... ah... feels good..." Shauntal said. "I agree, baby..." Ash said. "Oh, god... god... do this all... day and night... if you have to... daddy..." Shauntal said. "Oh, I will..." Ash said. "Go faster... for me... please..." Shauntal requested. "Ok, my beauty..." Ash said. He went faster.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day (morning)...

In Hoenn, Leaf was training her Pokémon in the east side of the area while Cynthia watched. Ash did too (the other side) while Misty and Shauntal watched. Before that, Ash dropped his girls off in random region. Some whored around while the other half have free will.

Anyway, a Jynx (in pokemorph form) appeared out of nowhere. Ash smiled. "Why, hello there." Ash said. He went closer to the Jynx. Then, he slapped her ass, making her blush. "You wanna join my party?" he asked. The Jynx nodded her head, which means yes. "Good. It's time to catch you." Ash said. He pulled one of his ultra balls and threw it at Jynx. After catching Jynx, he released her by throwing the ball on the ground.

"Let's see what you can do. Try attacking those Altarias." Ash said. The Jynx looked at the Altarias, who was busy fighting Ash's Celebi, Mew, Meloetta, Alakazam, and Dragonite. Then, she unleashed a beam of ice at one of the Altarias, knocking it out. She knocked another one out and then another. She constantly attacked the Altarias with the same move. All of them fainted. Celebi, Mew, Meloetta, Alakazam, and Dragonite turned around and looked at her.

"Cool, isn't it?" Ash said. "You should test your new Pokémon at the World Tournament, daddy." Misty suggested. "Great idea, Misty." Ash said. A flock of Altarias and Salamences appeared along with their pre-evolutions. "Attack them!" Ash demanded. Ash's Pokémon used their powerful moves to attack the Pokémon. Jynx used two of her hands instead of one to attack to the Dragon-types. The attack on the Dragon-types ended under 30 seconds after Jynx took care of the ones her teammates didn't faint. "You should keep her permanently if you want to win big battles, daddy." Shauntal said. "I will, Shauntal. I will." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Ash moved to another route to train his Pokémon. Misty and Shauntal were with him while Leaf and Cynthia stayed in the same area. His newly Pokémon, Jynx, did all the training, annoying her teammates. Something touched Ash from behind. Ash turned around and saw a Jirachi near him. "Are you lonely?" Ash asked. Misty and Shauntal turned around to see who Ash was talking too. The Jirachi nodded her head. "I guess that's a yes." Ash said. He threw one of his ultra balls at Jirachi, catching her. Then, he released the legendary Pokémon.

"Join your new teammates to faint those Teddiursas and Ursarings." Ash said. The Jirachi nodded her head again. She went towards her new teammates. She charged at one of the Ursurings with a gruesome headbutt, sending the Ursaring all the way to the other side of the route. She did the same to a Teddiursa and then another one. "Damn. Maybe I should use her in the World Tournament too." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Best of luck, Leaf." Ash said as he saw Leaf and her opponent, Penelope, head towards the battlefield. Once so, Leaf released Hydreigon while Penelope released a Hydreigon of her own. "Dragon Pulse!" Both yelled in unison. Leaf's Hydreigon quickly shoots a dangerous looking shock wave in her mouth, sending the opposing Hydreigon towards the invisible walls, knocking her out.

"Ok then... Go, Virizion!" Penelope yelled as she released Virizion before putting the fainted Hydreigon inside her ball. "Close Combat, Virizion!" "Fire Blast, Hydreigon!" The Virizion rush towards Hydreigon and gave her repeated headbutts without guarding itself. While getting assaulted, the Hydreigon ate a Chople Berry to reduce damage from Close Combat. After getting assaulted by the legendary Pokémon, the Hydreigon spits out fire to crisp Virizion. The Virizion fainted.

"Damn... if not for that freaking Chople Berry..." Penelope said. She put the fainted Virizion inside its balls. Then, she released Starmie. "Ice Beam, Starmie!" "Draco Meteor!" The Starmie spits out a beam of ice at Hydreigon, making her collapse as a result of fainting. "Faint it, Tyranitar!" Leaf yelled as she released Tyranitar. Then, she put Hydreigon inside her ball. "Payback!" "Hydro Pump!" The Starmie sprayed a ton of water at Tyranitar, making it fall down. After taking a big hit, the Tyranitar got up and charged at Starmie with incoming punches. The Starmie fainted.

"Go, Lucario!" Penelope released Lucario before she can put Starmie inside its ball. "Hi Jump Kick!" "Earthquake!" The Lucario rush towards Tyranitar and attemped to assault it with a Hi Jump Kick but Tyranitar dodged it. The Lucario damaged himself after stretching his leg without hitting Tyranitar. Speaking of Tyranitar, she unleashes an Earthquake, sending Lucario towards the invisible wall. The Lucario fainted.

"Fuck, man... only two more..." Penelope said with a groan. She put Lucario inside his ball. Then, she released Floatzel. "Aqua Tail!" "Payback!" The Floatzel swung her big tail at Tyranitar's stomach, sending her down. The Tyranitar fainted. "Let's go, Garchomp!" Leaf yelled as she aggressively released Garchomp. "Outrage!" Leaf yelled again while putting the fainted Tyranitar inside her ball. "Ice Punch, Floatzel!" Penelope yelled.

The Garchomp rush towards Floatzel and grabbed her. Then, she slammed Floatzel on the ground. The Floatzel fainted after getting slammed hard. "Ugh... you can do this, Garchomp..." Penelope released her last Pokémon, Garchomp, while putting Floatzel inside her ball. "Outrage!" Again, the powerful trainers yelled in unison. The Garchomps rush towards each other and attempted to grab one another. Leaf's Garchomp was fast enough to lift Penelope's first. Leaf's Garchomp slammed Penelope's on the ground. The opposing Garchomp fainted.

"Fuck!" Penelope yelled. The crowd roared after the battle was over. "And the winner for this match, Leaf!" the announcer said as he declared Leaf the winner of the tournament. "Great job, Leaf!" Cynthia yelled with happiness while clapping. Leaf hugged her Garchomp. The Garchomp hugged back. "We did it, Garchomp. We did it." Leaf said. "Congrats, Leaf." Penelope said. She put her own Garchomp inside his ball. Then, she head towards the back while Leaf earned her prize. It was $6,000. Leaf put Garchomp inside her ball. Then, she went to the back.

"You look good out there, Leaf." Ash said. "Why thanks for the compliment, Ash. Don't lose, ok?" Leaf said. "I won't, Leaf." Ash said. He and his opponent, Richard, head towards the battlefield. "Richard better win. Otherwise, our boss will deduct six dollars out of his paycheck." Penelope said. "It wouldn't be bad, Penelope, unless he needed it to support his family." Francine said.

In the battlefield, Ash released Jynx while Richard released Moltres. "Ice Beam, Jynx!" "Fire Blast, Moltres!" The Jynx used Ice Beam with both her hands, giving the Moltres good damage. The Moltres recovered and spit out fire. The Jynx quickly dodged it. "Damn... go with Fire Blast again!" "Knock that Moltres out with the same move, Jynx!" The Jynx used the same move, knocking Moltres down. The Moltres fainted.

"Go, Heatran!" Richard yelled as he released Heatran. Then, he put Moltres inside his ball. "Fire Blast, Heatran!" "Focus Blast!" The Jynx heightens her mental focus and unleashes her power on Heatran, making her crash through the invisible wall. The Heatran fainted. "Hmm... go, Raikou!" Richard released Raikou while putting the fainted Heatran inside her ball. "Shadow Ball, Raikou!" "Ice Beam!" The Raikou hurls a shadowy blob at Jynx. It nearly knocked Jynx out. The Jynx, with a bit of energy left, struck Raikou with a beam of ice, freezing the Raikou.

"Oh, come on!" Richard yelled. "Shadow Ball again!" "Ice Beam!" The Raikou remained frozen. Jynx unleashes another Ice Beam at Raikou. The Raikou fainted. "Man, what's with that Jynx?" Richard asked. "It loves to battle. That is all." Ash replied. "Hmm... I see." Richard said. He put the fainted Raikou inside its ball. Then, he released Mesprit. "Hidden Power, Mesprit!" "Ice Beam again, Jynx!"

The Jynx used Ice Beam. The Mesprit fainted. "Damn, man! I'm getting slaughtered!" Richard yelled with frustration. He released Regirock in an aggressive manner. Then, he put the fainted Mesprit inside her ball. "Focus Blast, Jynx!" "Stone Edge, Regirock!" The Jynx heightens her mental focus and unleashes her power on Regirock. The Regirock was able to recover, thanks to its ability, Sturdy. The Regirock retaliated with Stone Edge. The Jynx tried to dodge it but the move got her. She got knocked out.

"You did good, Jynx. You did good." Ash said. He put the fainted Jynx inside her ball. Then, he released Jirachi. "Iron Head, Jirachi!" "Rest!" The Regirock ate his Custap Berry and used Rest to restore his health while the Jirachi send it towards the invisible wall with Iron Head. "Iron Head again!" "Sleep Talk!" The Jirachi charged at Regirock with another Iron Head. The Regirock fainted.

"Ugh... I don't want to lose this..." Richard said. He put Regirock inside his ball. Then, he released his last Pokémon, Registeel. "Curse!" "Fire Punch!" The Jirachi punched Registeel with a fiery ball, leaving it with a burn. Richard jumped like an angry madman while his Pokémon used Curse. "REST, REGISTEEL!" "Fire Punch again!" The Jirachi unleashes another fiery punch. The Registeel fainted.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Richard screamed while the crowd roared. "And the winner for this match, Ash!" the announcer said as he declared Ash the winner of the tournament. Shauntal whistled loudly and then clapped. "Great job, Ash!" Shauntal said. "You rock, Ash! You rock!" Misty said. Richard put his fainted Registeel inside his ball. Then, he went to the back while Ash claimed his prize. It was $12,000. "Let's go, Jirachi." Ash said.

He put his Jirachi inside her ball. Then, he went to the back. "Nice, Ash. Nice. Let's get out of here." Leaf said. She and Ash left while Richard cried. "Stop crying, Richard. It's only six measly dollars." Penelope said. "Eh, he'll be ok." Francine said.

Many minutes later...

Ash released all his girls in his living room: Flannery, Liza, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Mei, Roxie, Johanna, Bianca from Jotho, Jasmine, Whitney, Lorelei, Clair, Marley, Caitlin, Dahlia, Argenta, Phoebe, Glacia, Caroline, Lola, May, Lyra, Marina, Aurea, Hilda, Arianna, Iris, Fennel, Bianca from Unova, DJ Mary, Karen, Jessie, Cassidy, Mars, Dawn, Zoey, Jupiter, Domino, Ursula, Delia, Jane, Joy, Jenny, Elesa, and Skyla. Misty, Shauntal, Leaf, and Cynthia was also there.

Ash turned his T.V. on and put it a DVD CD inside his DVD player. It's a porn movie featuring Jessie, Cassidy, and Domino. A few minutes ago, Ash got a call from the same porn director and told him to come to his place to get $350,000 along with a copy of the film, meaning that people around the world bought tons of copies. "Let's all watch this together." Ash said. The movie got started.

A few hours later...

Upstairs, Ash looked at Meloetta and Jynx while Misty and Shauntal stood near the other side of the room. "Take off your clothes for me." Ash requested. Jynx and Meloetta took their clothes off. Meloetta had small-medium sized breasts, a decent looking ass, and a nice pussy while Jynx had big breasts and a nice ass, also a nice pussy. Ash looked around at the naked Pokémon while licking his lips. "Nice. Very nice." Ash said.

He took his shoes and clothes off. Then, he laid flat on the bed. "Blow me, Meloetta." Ash requested again. The Meloetta went closer to Ash's dick and sucked on it. Ash looked at Jynx. "Suck my balls, Jynx." Ash requested more. The Jynx was able to suck one of Ash's balls while squeezing the other. Ash moaned.

"Oh, god... god... feels so great..." Ash said. Meloetta and Jynx looked at their trainers with their beautiful eyes. "So damn... beautiful..." he added. Meloetta moved faster on Ash's dick while Jynx slightly bit the testicle she sucked on and squeezed the other one harder. Ash moaned louder. Other than the threesome Ash and his Pokémon are having, Misty and Shauntal masturbated. They were seeming to enjoy the threesome.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day (at morning)...

Ash painted Bianca from Jotho a pretty flower. He was almost done with the last part, the middle one. "Ta-da." Ash said as he was finally done with the middle part. "It looks beautiful, daddy." Bianca said. She gave Ash a hug. Then, she let go. "You're so talented." she continued. "I know, Bianca. Is there anything else I should paint for you, my pretty?" Ash asked.

"Well, you can do a painting of me later on, that is if you don't mind." Bianca replied with a suggestion. "I won't mind doing it, Bianca. I'll do anything to make my girls happy." Ash said. "You're the best, daddy. I love you." Bianca said. She gave Ash another hug. "I love you too, Bianca." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Ash, along with Misty and Shauntal, roamed in Unova to search for more girls, only for Ash to earn more money to buy a mansion villa. Before the search, he released his girls to whore around: Flannery, Liza, Joy, Jenny, Lola, Caroline, May, Aurea, Hilda, and Ursula in Hoenn, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Janine, Roxie, Lyra, Marina, Phoebe, Glacia, and Domino in Kanto, Mars, Dawn, Zoey, Jupiter, Elesa, Skyla, Arianna, and Iris in Sinnoh, Fennel, Bianca from Unova, DJ Mary, Karen, Bianca from Jotho, Jessie, Cassidy, Erika, and Sabrina in Jotho, and Mei, Johanna, Jasmine, Whitney, Lorelei, Clair, Marley, Caitlin, Dahlia, and Argenta in Unova.

"Damn, that's a nice ass." Ash said as he and the girls saw a woman bending down, trying to pick an item off the ground. It was Lenora. The tall woman got up and walked off. "Wait, miss." Ash said. Lenora turned around and saw Ash coming towards her. She smiled. "What is it, young man?" Lenora asked. "I just want to say that you're beautiful." Ash said. "Why thanks for saying that." Lenora said. She rubbed Ash's hair. Then, she turned around and walked off. Ash threw one of his slut balls at Lenora, catching her. "Good. Let's search for more." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Wait, guys. Check those two out." Shauntal said as she pointed at two girls talking to each other near a large tree. Both are Burgundy and Georgia. Ash and Misty looked at the Unovians. "Hot, aren't they?" the purple-haired woman said. "I agree, Shauntal. They're hot." Misty said. "They're more than just hot. They're super hot. Adding them to my whore list makes a lot of sense." Ash said. The Kanto trainer pulled two of his slut balls out and threw them at the girls with great aim. "I think I caught enough girls here in Unova. Let's go to Sinnoh to find more." he continued.

Many minutes later (I've decided to skip most scenes where Ash captured more girls)

After Ash captured Maylene, Fantina, Cheryl, Mira, Candice, and Gardenia in Sinnoh, Roxanne, Winona, Lucy, Greta, Kelly, Courtney, Isabel (Shelly of Team Aqua) and Anabel in Hoenn, Kidd, Alice, Melody, Allegra, Sheena, and Duplica in Jotho, and Yellow and Lizabeth in Kanto, he, Shauntal, and Misty searched for Cynthia and Leaf. Finally, they did. Cynthia and Leaf was on the ground, wiping the sperm off their faces.

"Hi, guys. Just wanna tell you two that I caught more girls." Ash said. "Then that mean I gotta buy more slutty outfits, high heels, and condoms." Leaf said. "How many girls did you capture, Ash?" Cynthia asked. "Twenty-five." Ash replied "Damn, Ash. That's an awful lot of girls." Cynthia said. "Yeah, I know. I think I captured enough, though." Ash said.

Minutes later...

After Ash dropped Lenora, Burgundy, and Georgia off in Kanto, Maylene, Fantina, Cheryl, Mira, Candice, and Gardenia in Hoenn, Roxanne, Winona, Lucy, Greta, Kelly, Courtney, Isabel, and Anabel in Sinnoh, Kidd, Alice, Melody, Allegra, Sheena, and Duplica in Jotho, and Yellow and Lizabeth in Unova, Ash and co. went on a search to see how his girls are doing. A few minutes later, the group saw Mei and Johanna sucking on their customer's nipple while jerking his dick.

"Ah... ah... here... I... come..." the customer said while moaning. Finally, he came. "Oh, god... I came..." the customer said. Mei and Johanna got off him and got up. The customer got up two while putting his clothes on. After putting his clothes on, he gave the girls a kiss on the cheek and then left. Ash took the money off the girls' breasts and counted it. "Good job, girls. Good job. I'm proud of ya." Ash said. "Our customer had us surprised after giving us large amount of money." Mei said. "At least he gave us a lot, which is good." Johanna said. "Does it help you getting that mansion villa you told us about, daddy?" Mei asked. "It does, Mei. Adding $2,600 means I'm halfway there." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Nice. Very nice." Ash said as he and co. saw two guys sucking Whitney's nipple while Whitney rubbed their hairs. Also, they saw a moaning Jasmine getting double-penetrated and seeing two guys giving Lorelei and Clair anal while the girls performed tribadism atop of each other. "Indeed, it is." Cynthia said. "The way Lorelei, Clair, and their customers are doing kinda reminds me how me, Cynthia, and our customers did before." Leaf said.

"Hi... daddy..." Whitney said as she noticed Ash and co. being in the same area. "You like... what you see..." she asked. "Yes, Whitney. Keep up the good work." Ash replied. "I... will..." Whitney said. "Ah... Ah... I'm doing... good too... daddy..." Jasmine said. "I know, Jasmine. I like how your customers are giving you a double-penetration. Keep it going if you can." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Wow, this is pretty interesting." Ash said as he and co. saw Caitlin getting fucked by a Lucario while Marley got fucked by a Houndoom. "It is." the girls' customer said. "Are these your girls?" he asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "Nice to meet you then. I was hoping to meet you to say that your girls are doing a splendid job keeping my Pokémon occupied like this." the customer said. "Well, my girls are always like that, so yeah." Ash said. "How much did you give them?" he asked.

"$5,000." the customer replied. "Really?!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes, really. At first, I gave them $1,000 until they decide to keep going and that's why I gave them more." the customer explained. "I see. At least it'll help me get that mansion villa I wanted." Ash said. "How much does it cost?" the customer said. "One million dollars. Right now, I have at least $700,000." Ash replied. "Good luck, man. I hope you get it." the customer said. "I will eventually." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Hi, daddy. You doing ok?" Argenta said. She had sperm all over her. "I'm doing fine, Argenta." Ash said. He turned his attention towards Dahlia, who was busy getting fucked in the ass by her customer. "Hi, Dahlia." Ash said. Dahlia looked at Ash and smiled. "Hi... daddy..." Dahlia said. "Feels good, huh?" Ash asked. "Yes... oh, god... yes..." Dahlia replied.

Minutes later...

"Oh, would you look at that. They're having an orgy." Misty said. She, Ash, and co. saw Daisy, Lily, Violet, Marina, Lyra, and Domino having a lesbian orgy. Daisy was sitting on the ground getting her pussy licked by Lyra and Marina while Lily and Violet licked their pussies. Also, Domino fingered the sisters' pussies. "I know and it's sexy." The sluts' customer said as he was busy jacking off. "It looks great." Ash said. "I agree." Shauntal said.

Minutes later...

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." both Janine and Roxie moaned. Roxie was bouncing on the customer's dick while Janine was getting her pussy licked. "Ah... seeing your girls having sex makes me want to have sex with you, daddy." Shauntal said. She leaned on Ash's shoulder while circling his chest. Misty did the same. "Same thing." Misty said. "Ok, girls. We can do it now." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Hi... daddy... Meet our... old customers..." Glacia said as she and Phoebe performed tribadism atop of each other while their customers, Steven and Wallace, gave them anal. Also, their third customer, Sidney, fucked both their pussies at the same time. "We always... do this... when we have... sex with... them... Also... they give us... a lot... of money... oh, god... I fucking... love this... shit..." Phoebe said. "Please don't... leave, daddy... watch us... until... we're done..." Glacia said. "I will, Glacia." Ash said. He and co. sat down.

Minutes later...

"Glad to see the eight of ya." Ash said as he and co. saw Joy, Jenny, Lola, Caroline, May, Aurea, Hilda, and Ursula coming towards them. "How did you girls do?" he asked. "Jenny and I did well." Joy replied. "Me, my mom, and Lola had sex with a tall guy and it went well." May also replied. "Aurea and I got fucked by two guys. After that, a guy shorter than us gave us great sex." Hilda said.

"That's great, guys." Ash said. "What about you, Ursula?" he asked. "I did splendid, daddy. I meet these four guys wanting to have sex with a slut and they fucked me so good." Ursula replied. "That's fantastic, Ursula. Anyway, I'll take that." Ash said as he took the money off Ursula's breasts, making her giggle. Ash did the same to the other girls.

A few minutes later...

"Ah... Ah... Oh, yeah... You like that, Flannery...? You like that...?" Liza asked as she and Flannery scissored each other pussies while being atop of each other. With that, Flannery squeezed Liza's ass. "I do, baby... I do..." Flannery replied. "I'm guessing Liza couldn't find more customers to fuck. We'll just wait until Flannery and Liza are through with this." Ash said after he and co. went closer to the girls to see what they were doing.

Minutes later...

"Not bad for your first start, guys." Ash said. He and co. saw Mira getting fucked in the ass in a cowgirl position while Cheryl got fucked on the ground. Also, Candice and Gardenia pleasured their customer's 10-inch cock with their big breasts. "I'm... loving this... daddy... ah... so tight..." Mira said. "I agree... I feel extremely dirty... getting fucked... like this..." Cheryl said. "I know you guys do." Ash said.

Ash and co. went over to Candice and Gardenia. "How's that cock between the titties, guys?" Ash asked. "It feels warm, daddy." Candice replied. "And good." Gardenia said. "Nice. Nice. Keep it going if you can." Ash said. "We will." the girls said in unison.

Minutes later...

"Doggy-styling. I like that." Ash said as he and co. saw Maylene and Fantina getting fucked by their customers in a doggy-style position. "I... don't think "doggy-styling isn't a word, Ash." Leaf said. "Eh, doesn't matter." Ash said. He went closer to this new girls. "You like your new jobs?" Ash asked. "Yes, daddy..." the girls said in unison. "That's what I like to hear." Ash said. He sat down and continue watching his new girls getting fucked.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Minutes later...

"I'm guessing it's double-penetrating day for you guys." Ash said. Jupiter, Zoey, Dawn, and Mars all got double-penetrated by their customers. Mars and Dawn's customers gave them double-anal while Jupiter's and Zoey's customers fuck their pussies at the same time. "Ah... double-anal... It's nice to see one of your girl deliver double-anal from their customers, Ash." Cynthia said.

Minutes later...

Ash and co. finally saw Elesa, Skyla, Iris, and Arianna. The sluts got fucked by four Pokémon while a man just stood there and watch with a smile on his face. A Zebstrika fucked Elesa's ass while an Electivire fucked Skyla's pussy on the ground. Also, a Hydreigon was holding Arianna while fucking her pussy and finally, a Haxorus gave Iris anal in a doggy-style position.

Ash went closer to the guy standing near the sluts and Pokémon. "Are these your Pokémon fucking my girls?" Ash asked. "Yes." the customer replied. "Then thank you. My girls needed this." Ash said. "No problem. I was figuring that they want to spent quality time with Pokémon and I gave it to them." the customer said. "Ah...! I can... feel your... sperm... shooting... inside my asshole...!" Iris screamed. "...And it... feels so... good...!" she continued. The Haxorus continued to fuck the nasty slut.

Minutes later...

"Hmm... let's buy some snacks before we come back here." Ash said. He and co. left while Roxanne and Winona jerking their customer's dick and making out at the same time. Several minutes later, the group made it back to the same area. This time, the sluts sucked on the customer's balls. The group sat down and opened their snack wrappers.

"Ah... yeah... bite them hard..." the customer said. Roxanne and Winona bit their customer's testicles with their teeth while looking at him with their beautiful eyes. "Oh, god... that's it... it feels so good... god..." the customer moaned and moaned. "Seeing this kinda reminds me when Jessie and Cassidy slap your balls that day..." Leaf said as she was talking with her mouth full.

"Oh, why did you have to bring that up?" Ash asked. "I'm just saying, Ash." Leaf said. "Ah... ah... ah... you can let go now." the customer said. The girls got off him and got up while the customer did the same. He put his pants on. Then, he slapped the girls' asses at the same time and left. Ash got off the ground.

"You guys done, already? Let me see how much you two made." Ash said. He took the money off the girls' breasts and counted it. "Mmm... earning $1,700 isn't bad." Ash said. "We're sorry we didn't make much, daddy." Roxanne said. "Yeah, we thought our customer would give us more but didn't." Winona said. "It's ok, girls. At least someone gave you girls money." Ash said.

Many minutes later...

"It's about time we found you all. We looked everywhere." Ash said. Lucy, Greta, Kelly, Courtney, Isabel, and Anabel all got fucked by their customers. "It's nice to visit Lake Valor again. I haven't been here in a while" Cynthia said. "Hi there... daddy..." Lucy said as she noticed that Ash and co. being in the same area. "We're doing... ah... this... ah... as much... ah... as we... can... ah... to make... you proud... ah..." Greta said.

"Oh, god... god... this feels... so good..." Anabel said. "Go harder... go faster..." Courtney wanted her customer to accelerate her pussy, which he did. "Ah... thank you... ah..." she added. "Please... grab my breasts..." Isabel said as she want her customer to grab her breasts. He did. "Good... now squeeze them..." she added. The customer squeezed her breasts. "Look how... my customer... is... fucking me... daddy..." Kelly said as she was upside down while getting fucked. "I see it, Kelly. It looks nice." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Now they're at it again..." Ash said as he and co saw Jessie and Cassidy squeezing their customer's dick and balls. "...But Erika and Sabrina are doing well with their customer." he added as he also saw Erika and Sabrina licking their customer's dick while kneeling down.

"Oh, god... you cuties can... let go now... I'm done here..." Jessie and Cassidy's customer said. They all got up. Then, the customer put his clothes on and left. "Want us to do the same to do, daddy?" Jessie asked. "We'll make it better." Cassidy said. "No thank you." Ash replied. "But... we can have sex later on. Sounds good, right?" he added. "Yes." the girls said in unison.

Minutes later...

"So what are you girls talking about?" Ash asked after he and co. went up to DJ Mary, Karen, Bianca from Unova, and Fennel. "We're just talking about how much I love working with you than working with my old boss." DJ Mary replied. "I see. Did you meet up with him again?" Ash asked. "I did just minutes ago. He wish me the best of luck this time." DJ Mary replied. "Remember what I told you the last time we talked to each other, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remembered. You told me he was upset that you quit working for him." Ash replied. "He was, but I'm glad he didn't cry again. Anyway, here's your money." DJ Mary gave the money to Ash after pulling it off her breasts. "Here ya go, daddy." Karen said as she gave her money to Ash. Bianca and Fennel did the same. Ash counted the money and smiled. "Fuck yeah. $4,500." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"I wonder what's going on in there." Ash said as he and co. saw a ton of people trying to enter inside a museum. Ash and co. crawled their way inside. After crawling their way in, they got up and see what was going on. Ash gasped with happiness. "Oh, my god... I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Ash and co. saw Bianca from Jotho posing herself nude while a sculpture sculpted her appearance in metal.

"Don't worry, daddy. The sculpture's halfway done." Bianca said. "Ok, Bianca... I'll see you later..." Ash said. Misty, Shauntal, Leaf, and Cynthia left but Ash didn't. He looked at both Bianca and the metal appearance. The girls noticed that Ash didn't leave with them. Leaf got up and went towards Ash. She dragged him. "We gotta go, Ash." Leaf said.

Several minutes later...

"Hmmm... more sex..." Ash said as he and co. saw Alice and Melody rubbing their customer's dick with their pussies. Allegra and Sheena also jerked their customer's dick while the man fingered their wet cunts and both Kidd and Duplica got double-penetrated by their pair of customers. Kidd had male customers fucking both her holes while Duplica had two chicks with strap-ons fucking her asshole.

Minutes later...

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! both Yellow and Lizabeth screamed and screamed as they bounced on their customers dicks while holding their stomachs. Ash and co. went towards them and smiled. "Let's sit and watch, shall we?" Ash said. He and co. sat down. The sex between the sluts and their customers went on and on. "AH...!" the sluts screamed as they finally orgasmed on the customers' condoms.

"Ah... Ah..." the girls and their customers gasped until they stopped. Then, they got off each other and got up. The girls pulled their customers' condoms off their dicks and then sucked on it. "That's what I'm talking about." Ash said. The sluts kept sucking and sucking until the customers finally came inside her mouths. The girls got off their dicks and swallowed the sperm.

The customers put their pants on and then left. The girls took the money off their money and gave it to Ash. He counted it. After he did, he looked at the girls again with a smile on his face. "Thank you." Ash said. "No problem, daddy." Yellow said. "You want us to find more customers to fuck?" Lizabeth asked. "No, I think you two should take a break for now." Ash replied. "Ok." Lizabeth said. "Taking a break shouldn't hurt anyway. Can't wait to fuck more customers." Yellow said.

Minutes later...

"Oh my... I definitely want them to do that to me later on." Ash said as he and co. saw Georgia and Burgundy sharing their customer at the same time. Georgia sucked on the guys dick while holding his balls and Burgundy licked his asshole. "Oh, yeah... yeah... you're doing good, girls... you're doing good..." the customer said as he moaned and moaned.

Georgia and Burgundy quickly swap places and resume their fun with the customer. He moaned again. "Oh, god... oh, god... it feels so fucking good..." the customer said. "That's right, girls... pleasure his private areas like the dirty sluts you are..." Ash said. He went inside his underwear and masturbated.

Minutes later...

The sex between Burgundy, Georgia, and their customer kept going. Right now, Georgia bounced on the man's dick while getting her right nipple sucked by Burgundy. As for Ash, he continued masturbating without even letting go when he first did it. Leaf, Cynthia, Shauntal, and Misty just got back from the store with more snacks. "Wow, is this still going, daddy?" Misty asked. She and co. sat near Ash. "Yes... and it's fucking hot..." Ash replied.

The customer and Burgundy continued to give Georgia her all. "Ah... ah... ah... ah... you can... stop now... guys..." Georgia said. The two got off Georgia. The Unovian gasped until she stopped. "Now it's my turn." Burgundy said. Burgundy laid down and spread her legs before she can spread her asshole. The customer sat on the floor and dragged near Burgundy, only to fuck her.

After plunging his big dick inside Burgundy's asshole, he fucked her, making her moan. Georgia went closer to the girl's panties and slid it. She moved down and licked the girl's wet pussy. "Oh, god... Georgia..." Burgundy moaned louder. She reached towards her own nipples and squeezed them. "Oh, guys... my body... it's tingling wild..." Burgundy said.

A few minutes later...

After Burgundy stopped gasping, she and Georgia slid the condom off their customer's dick and licked it fast. "Ah... hurry and make me cum..." he said. "Yes... make him cum..." Ash said. Still, he was masturbating. "Damn, Ash. Are you gonna stop jacking off?" Cynthia asked. "No, Cynthia... I won't stop... I can't resist this..." Ash replied. "Ok... then. Just asking." Cynthia said.

Finally, the customer came on the girls' faces. They wiped the sperm off their faces and put it in their mouths. Then, they shared a kiss. The man put his clothes on. "That was fun, guys. I'll see you two later if I can." the customer said. He left. The girls broke their hot kiss and looked at the group. "Why are you still masturbating, daddy?" Georgia asked. "Don't you think you need a break from masturbating, daddy?" Burgundy also asked.

"I can't help... myself... that's all..." Ash replied. "Ok, I'll stop..." he added. He stopped masturbating. "Thank god you stopped, Ash." Leaf said. "Agreed. You gotta control yourself sometimes." Shauntal said. "Oh, give daddy a break, guys. You can't blame him for getting excited for something he loves to see." Misty said.

"You tell them, Misty." Ash said. He turned his attention to his new sluts. "I'll take that and that." Ash said as he took the money off the girls' breasts. "Damn, my arm's kinda sore, but whatever." he added. He counted the money and then put it inside his pocket. "Not bad, girls." Ash said. "Does that mean we did good, daddy?" Burgundy asked. "Yes." Ash replied. "Whoo-ooo! High five!" Burgundy yelled with joy. She and Georgia high-fived each other's hands. "Oh, that felt good." Georgia said.

A few minutes later...

"Ah... Lenora. So nice to see you." Ash said as he and co. went closer to Lenora. "Hi, daddy. You see the money between my big breasts?" Lenora asked. "Yes." Ash replied. He took the money off Lenora's big breasts and counted it. He looked at Lenora with a smile on his face. "I love you." Ash said. He rubbed Lenora's big ass with his hands. Then, he stopped and looked at his hand. "Ah... sperm..." Ash said. "I'll take care of it, daddy." Lenora said. She grabbed Ash's hand and licked the sperm off. "Mmm... delicious..." Lenora said. "That's better." Ash said.

Seconds later...

"I've been waiting for you, daddy. Look how much I earned." Bianca from Jotho said. She hand her money to Ash. The Kanto trainer counted it and then gasped loudly. "My god..." Ash said. He suddenly fainted. "Are you ok, daddy?" Bianca asked. "Let's drag him somewhere else." Leaf said.

A few minutes later...

Ash finally woke up after Leaf slapped him. "Ugh... where am I...?" Ash asked. "You fainted a few minutes ago. That's what happened." Cynthia replied. "I see." Ash said. He noticed that he didn't have the money in his hand. "Where's the money?" Ash asked. "I got it, daddy." Bianca replied. She hand the money to Ash while he got up. ash smiled. "Thank you so much for this, Bianca. I'm proud of you." Ash said. "No problem, daddy." Bianca said with a smile of her own.

A few minutes later...

"Thank god you're still here. I got the money." Ash said. He hand his ton of money out to the same man he and Misty interacted days ago, the one owning a lot of mansion villas around the world. "Ok. Let me count it." the man said. He took the money from Ash and counted it. After counting it, he looked at Ash with a bright smile on his face. "The mansion villa is yours." the man added.

"Oh, and here's the keys to the mansion villa." he gave Ash a couple of keys. "Farewell." the man walked away. "Alright. Let's go inside and see what it looks like." Ash said. He opened the door with his keys, letting the girls and himself in. Once so, they all gasped. "My god... this is so beautiful..." Leaf said. "I agree..." Cynthia said. "This is more than just beautiful... It's awesome!" Misty said. "Thank god you bought the right mansion villa, daddy. Imagine if you bought another mansion instead of this one." Shauntal said. "Some mansions looked the same on the inside but this one is enough for its inner beauty. Let's explore the other rooms before we can move all my stuff here from my house." Ash said.

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A day later...

"Ah... this is the life." Ash said as tasting his delicious drink. He laid comfortably in his sofa watching T.V. Misty and Shauntal laid comfortably on the couch nearby while watching T.V. Also, the other girls roamed around in their new home. Leaf and Cynthia weren't here with the gang but to spend quality time in Kanto. Ash sipped the rest of the drink and got up. "I'll be right back, girls." Ash said. He got out of the mansion.

He sniffed the air deeply and made a sigh with happiness. "Man, I feel like a god for succeeding well." Ash said. He took off for a walk. Several minutes later, he head his way back to the mansion. Then, he heard noises coming from inside. "Hmm... they're probably having a big conversation or something." Ash said. He opened the door and went inside. Seeing him coming on, all the girls turned their attention to him. All of them, except for Phoebe and Glacia, gave him a strange look on their faces. Delia, however, looked pissed. "Care to explain what's going on, Ash?" Delia asked with a serious tone. "Uh-oh..." Ash said. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Meanwhile, Leaf and Cynthia walked around in Kanto. Cynthia stopped. "Why am I feeling slightly cold?" Cynthia asked. She looked at her own self and gasped while Leaf turned around. She looked at Leaf. "Why am I wearing this, Leaf?" Cynthia asked without being angry. "Well..." Leaf didn't want to say anything else. She was afraid that Cynthia won't speak to her again.

"Just say it, Leaf. I promise I won't get mad at you." Cynthia said. "You sure?" Leaf asked. "Yes." Cynthia replied. "Ok then... Cynthia... remember the day that we first met?" Leaf asked. "Yes." Cynthia replied. "What about it?" she asked. "After you turn around and walked from me and Ash, I threw a slut ball at you to catch you." Leaf replied. She pulled a slut ball out of her pocket.

"The slut ball turns any girl to a slut and listen to the one that caught her and now, it seems the slut ball appeared malfunctioned since you turned back to normal." Leaf added. "I see." Cynthia said. She took the slut ball from Leaf and looked at it. "You didn't have to capture me with this, you know." she added. "What are you trying to say, Cynthia?" Leaf asked.

"You could have asked me to whore around for you. Hell, I've been whoring around in Sinnoh until I met you and Ash, the day I decided to take a break for five hours." Cynthia said. "I see. Look how much you and I made together." Leaf said. She pulled her ton of money out of her purse. "It's over $100,000." she added. "Wow, really?!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Yes, really." Leaf said. "And here's the other pile of money I earned in the Pokémon World Tournament." she added. She pulled it out of her purse.

"We can share it together, just you and me." she added more. "Oh, Leaf..." Cynthia said while cracking a smile. Leaf smiled too. "Let's whore together again, shall we?" Leaf said. "Ok, Leaf. But first..." Cynthia slightly went down and embraced Leaf with a deep kiss. Leaf kissed in return. Leaf quickly broke the kiss. "Wait, wait, wait. If my slut ball malfunctioned, then that means..." Leaf said. Then, she gasped. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Cynthia asked.

"Ash's slut balls probably malfunctioned too. We gotta hurry and go to his mansion in Sinnoh. God knows what'll happen to him since he captured a lot of girls, plus his mom." Leaf said. "How do we get to Sinnoh? It's many miles away from Kanto." Cynthia asked. "I got an Alakazam that can teleport us anywhere we already visit." Leaf said. "That's great. Let's hurry and get there." Cynthia said.

Meanwhile in the mansion...

"...it'll be easier to earn money if you whore around. So, please, do it for us. I'll give all of ya 50/50 after you earn some money for me." Ash said as he finished his explanation. Phoebe and Glacia stood near Ash during his explanation. The girls looked at each other and nod their heads, even Delia. They looked at Ash again, this time with a smile on their faces. "We'll work for you, Ash." Delia said. "Oh, thank you. Thank you all." Ash said. "Are you ok, Ash?" Leaf said after she opened the door to let herself and Cynthia in. "I'm fine, Leaf." Ash replied. "Good." Leaf said.

Seconds later...

Ash knocked on Professor Oak's door. He had Cynthia and Leaf with him. Professor Oak opened it. "Hi there, guys." Professor Oak said. "Hi, Oak. I want to show you a slut ball." Ash said. He showed a slut ball after pulling it out of his pocket. "What about it, Ash? Did you use it to catch a girl to whore around?" Professor Oak asked. "Yes. I bought more catch a lot of girls, including me mom, and things went well. Leaf also captured Cynthia, the tall blonde behind me. Everything went well until the slut balls malfunctioned, turning the girls back to normal." Ash replied.

"I see." Professor Oak said. "Also, they decided to work with me after I made a long explanation." Ash said. "That's great, Ash." Professor Oak said. "Indeed, it is. Oh, and I want to know why the balls malfunctioned. I thought they can posses the girl for a long time." Ash said.

"I'm not sure how they got malfunctioned but I got a friend that can explain everything." Professor Oak said. "Where is she?" Ash asked. "She lives in Lavender Town." Professor Oak replied. "Ok. the three of us will visit her tomorrow." Ash said. "And by the way, what's her name?" he asked. "Her name's Rochelle." Professor Oak replied. "So, that's her name. Anyway, we'll see you later. I gotta go back to my mansion and relax." Ash said. "And Cynthia and I will whore around here in Kanto." Leaf said. "Ok, guys. Take care." Professor Oak said.

A few minutes later...

Ash opened his mansion door and went inside. Then, he close it from behind. "Hi, daddy." the girls said in unison. "Hi, girls." Ash said. He noticed that Delia and Jane weren't in the same room as the girls. "Where's my mom and Jane?" Ash asked. "They're upstairs sharing your bed, daddy." Misty replied. "They are? I'll go check and see." Ash said. He went upstairs to the door of his room. He opened it.

Delia and Jane were making out while being atop of each other. Ash smiled. "Nice." Ash said. Hearing Ash, they looked at him while breaking their kiss and smiled. "Can we share your bed tonight, Ash?" Delia asked. "Sure, mom." Ash replied. "Thank you, Ash." Delia said. "Care to watch us, daddy?" Jane asked. "Sure, Jane. I'll watch you two make out." Ash replied. The girls resume their hot kiss while Ash sat down.

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After teleporting to Lavender Town, Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia head towards a random house, not knowing which one Rochelle is in. They knocked on the door and moved back. They waited for someone to open it until finally, it did. A beautiful woman stood near Leaf, Ash, and Cynthia. "Are you Rochelle?" Ash asked. "Yes." Rochelle replied with a beautiful smile on her face. "Do you guys need anything?" Rochelle said.

"Yes." Ash replied. "We want to know why our slut balls malfunctioned." Leaf said. She pulled her slut ball out of her pocket and gave it to Rochelle. "I'll tell you all why. Come on in." Rochelle said. Leaf, Cynthia, and Ash got in. Rochelle closed the door behind them. Then, she faced the trainers. "It reason the slut balls malfunctioned is stress overload, considering your girls were under their effects." Rochelle explained.

"Ah... stress. Now it all makes sense." Ash said. "Indeed it does." Rochelle said. "I gotta make all my girls whore again without using slut balls. But how?" Ash said. "I can create teleport devices for your girls. I can program it easily, which means the girl tell her device where she want to teleport. Simple as that." Rochelle said. "Oh, you're such a great person. Thank you for helping me." Ash said. He gave Rochelle a hug.

"It's what I do, best. Also, how many girls you have on ya?" Rochelle asked. Ash got off her. "Seventy-threef." Ash replied. "I see. I can still make all of them." Rochelle said. Ash hugged her again. "But it can take at least three days to create them all." Rochelle added. Ash got off her. "Ok, Rochelle." Ash said. Then, he looked at Leaf. "Say, Leaf. I forgot to ask you this. Where did you buy all the heels for my girls?" Ash asked.

"I bought them at a superstore called Sky Relic Central. An eighteen-year-old redhead, extremely beautiful like Cynthia, was the one behind the register I paid for them all at." Leaf replied. "So that's the place. I've ever been to this "Sky Relic Central" before." Ash said.

"I know that place. My teammate, Anise Azeat, the one behind the register, founded that place to begin with. Oh, and Anise's eighteen, she just looks twenty-eight via an Age Freeze option and I look nineteen despite going on thirty. But anyway, I gotta get busy on the teleport devices. I'll see you all later." Rochelle said. "Ok, Rochelle." Ash said.

Three days later...

Ash knocked on Rochelle's door. He had Leaf and Cynthia with him. Rochelle opened the door and smiled. "Glad you're all here. Follow me." Rochelle said. The trio went inside. Rochelle closed the door and headed towards her room with the trio following her. In her room, she grabbed one of the small devices on the table, all seventy-three of them. Your girls can attach these on their top clothes and tell it where she want to go. The device will electronically teleport the girl to that place." Rochelle explained.

"Oh, you're the best." Ash said. He gave Rochelle a hug. Then, he slid his hands down to Rochelle's ass. "Stop that." Rochelle said. "Sorry about that, Rochelle. I was being happy and all." Ash said. "That's ok, Ash. But anyway, good luck making more money." Rochelle said. Ash removed the backpack off his back and unzipped it. He took the device from Rochelle and put it inside his back. He slid the rest inside. Then, he zipped his backpack and put it on his back. "We'll meet you again, Rochelle." Ash said. "Ok, Ash." Rochelle said. The trio left out of the room.

A few minutes later...

"I'm back, girls." Ash said after he, Cynthia, and Leaf went inside the mansion. "Did you get the devices, daddy?" Shauntal asked. "I did, Shauntal." Ash replied. He unzipped his backpack after taking it off and showed one of the devices to the girls. "I'll explain how this works. You can attach it on your top clothes and tell it where you want to go. It will electronically teleport you to the place you want to visit." Ash explanined.

"Awesome." Jasmine said as she was getting excited over this. "May I give it a try, daddy?" she asked. "Sure, Jasmine." Ash replied. He gave the device to Jasmine. She attached it at the top of her upper clothing. Then, she went close to it. "Take me to Olivine City in Jotho." Jasmine said. She magically disappeared, giving Ash, his girls, Cynthia, and Leaf a heavy surprise.

"Fucking awesome man!" Ash yelled with happiness. Jasmine magically appeared near Ash's face, giving him a big scare. "You scared me, Jasmine." Ash said as he grabbed the left side of his stomach. "Sorry about that, daddy." Jasmine said. "That's ok, Jasmine. Anyway, there's seventy-two for the rest of ya. Try to make me some money as much as you can." Ash said. The girls grabbed the devices one at a time. They attached it where they can talk to it. Then, they disappeared after telling their devices where to go. "We'll leave too, Ash." Leaf said. "We'll see you later, big boy." Cynthia said. The couple got out of the mansion while Ash lay on his sofa and turned the T.V. on. "God, I love life." Ash said.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: I made a few minor mistakes in the last chapter (Rochelle created seventy-three teleport devices, not seventy-one. Also, Anise is twenty-eight, not eighteen). Sorry about that.

In Hoenn...

Caroline, along with Lola, headed straight to her house. She knocked on the door and moved back a bit. Finally, it opened. Norman, with Flint behind him, gasped. "My, god... Caroline..." Norman said with a shocking look on his face. "Lola... why are you wearing a slutty outfit...? Flint asked as he also looked shocked. "We're working with a pimp named Ash. He promised to give us 50/50 after we give him our earned money." Lola replied. "And that's all we want to tell you two. Good-bye." Caroline said.

"Wait, you two." Norman said as he stopped Lola and Caroline from leaving. "You can't just prance your bodies around like fithly whores. You'll die if you decided to whore around Hoenn." he added. "Sorry, baby. We already done it many times, according to Ash after he explained he captured us with slut balls to make us whore around." Caroline said. "And we're not dead yet, so yeah." Lola said.

"This is sad, man." Flint said. "Tell me about it, Flint. I mean, what if May finds out that her mother is prancing around like a filthy?" Norman said. "May's a whore just like us, Norman." Caroline said with a smile. Lola did too. "It's good for her and the both of us anyway. Our old jobs are hard as fuck and they suck too." Lola said. "May..." Norman said softly in shock. He fainted. "Eh, he'll be ok. Let's get out of here, Lola." Caroline said. "Ok, sweetie." Lola said. Lola grabbed Caroline's ass and squeezed it while heading out.

Meanwhile in the same region...

Flannery and Liza searched for random men to fuck. "God, I need some big, juicy cock in my pussy." Liza said. "Me too. Had Ash's girls here roamed in another region, we wouldn't search around by now." Flannery said. The Hoennians continued to walk and walk until they saw Tate and Wally talking to each other. "Hmm... you thinking what I'm thinking, Flannery?" Liza asked. "I know what you mean, Liza. Let's rape them." Flannery replied.

The girls move their way towards Tate and Wally. "Hey, guys." Flannery said, distracting the trainers. They looked surprised to see Flannery and Liza in slutty clothes. "Guess what we're gonna do to you?" Liza asked with a devious voice. "Trying to argue with us again?" Wally replied. "No, Wally. We're gonna rape both of you." Liza said with the same, devious voice she made. "Prepare for it." Flannery said as she made a similar voice like Liza.

"Let's get out of here!" Tate said with a yell. He tried to teleport away with Wally but Liza locked both of their movements by pinning them down. Then, she magically removed their clothes. "Wait a minute. Let's see if you two have money." Liza said. She and Flannery went under the boys' clothes and took most of their money out. They counted the pair of money they have.

"Holy, shit. What a ton of money you have, Wally." Liza said. "The same goes for you, Tate. But anyway, let's get started, shall we?" Flannery said. She rush towards Tate and sat on his dick while Liza did the same to Wally after sliding their panties. They touched their victims' chests with their hands and began raping them. Tate and Wally screamed for help. Liza disabled their voices with her powers. "I'll enable your voices after we're done raping you two assholes." Liza said with an evil look on her face.

In Kanto...

"Wait up, Bianca." Kidd said as she rush towards Bianca from Jotho. Bianca turned around and smiled. "Hi there, Kidd. You need something?" Bianca asked with a smile. "I want to whore with you. I feel kinda lonely." Kidd replied. "We can do that." Bianca said. She put her arm around Kidd. "Thank you, Bianca." Kidd said as she smiled. She put her arm around Bianca. Then, they head off to find customers together.

In the same region...

"This is kinda... strange but fun." Joy said. "Agreed." Jenny said. The two saw a lot of Joys and Jennys making out on the ground. Also, the Joys had handcuffs on them. Hi guys. What's going on here?" Anabel asked after reaching towards Joy and Jenny. "The Joys probably did something bad and the Jennys caught them, I assume." Joy replied.

"And why do you guys all look alike? Did someone create clones out of the real Joy and Jenny?" Anabel asked again. "We don't know, Anabel, but it's kinda nice that we all look alike." Joy replied. "I agree. And besides, it's nice to see more girls in the world. The more girls we see, the better." Jenny said. "Yeah, it's nice to see more girls. But still, I wonder how you all look alike." Anabel said.

In the mansion...

"I can't just watch T.V. I gotta do something around here." Ash said. "I got it." he added. He released Meloetta and Jynx. "Let's go naked." Ash suggested. The three took off their clothes. "Good. Now get atop of me." he added. Ash laid down. Jynx got atop of Ash's dick while Meloetta did the same to Ash's face, letting him eat her out. Jynx hopped on his dick with speed. Both moaned.

In Unova...

"Hi, baby." Shauntal said with a smooth voice, talking to a man. Misty stood near her. "Wanna fuck me in my tight asshole. I need it badly." she added. "Oh, hell yes." the man said. "How much do I have to pay ya?" he asked. "$1,000 plus $100 for a condom." Shauntal replied.

"I don't have a lot of money. I can give you $700 if that's ok with you." the man said. "Deal." Shauntal said. She took the money from the man and put it inside the center of her panties. Then, she gave one of her condoms to the man. She touched his chest. Let's have sex somewhere safe." Shauntal said. "Ok." the man said. The two walked away from Misty. "I'll see you later, Shauntal." Misty said.

In Jotho...

"Come on, man... pound that fat pussy harder..." Whitney said while she moaned. Her customer fucked her pussy on the ground. He went faster. "Yeah... that's it... try to make me scream..." Whitney said. "Ah... you found a guy that can fuck you, Whitney." Jasmine said as she went closer to Whitney and her customer. "I did... huh...? Anyway... how did... the search... go for... you..." Whitney asked.

"I decided not to search alone. I want to search with you." Jasmine replied. "I see... you can... wait until... I'm done... oh, god... you're doing... great, man..." Whitney said as she increased her tone. "Suck my... tits... Jasmine..." she added. "Sure, Whitney." Jasmine said. She moved down to Whitney's big breasts and sucked them.

In Sinnoh...

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Delia screamed and screamed as two of her customers double-penetrated both her holes. Jane also screamed as she also got double-penetrated like Delia did. The sex between the groups finally ended after it lasted for five minutes. Jane and Delia gasped and then stopped. Both their customers took their condoms off their dicks while the girls kneeled near each other, waiting for the horny to bukkake them.

The men rush towards the sluts and jerked their dicks. "Hurry, hurry, hurry." Jane said. "I gotta taste some nutritious sperm." Delia said. The men finally came inside the girls' mouths. The girls embraced a kiss while sharing the sperm inside their mouths. The men put their clothes on and walked away. The girls finally broke their five-minute kiss. "Wanna ram my pussy with yours?" Delia asked sweetly. "Sure, baby." Jane replied. "But first, let's get Ash half of our money." Delia said. "Ok." Jane said.

In the mansion...

A naked Ash put Jynx and Meloetta back inside their pokeballs after having tremendous sex with them. Delia and Jane appeared near Ash. "Here ya go, Ash." Delia said as she and Jane gave Ash have their money. "Thank you, mom. Thank you, Jane." Ash said. Jane and Delia looked at each other with a smile and then looked at Ash.

"Are you busy, Ash?" Delia asked. "Well, no, actually. I just got through having sex with my Pokémon." Ash replied. "What do you two need?" he asked. "We want to have sex with you." Delia replied. "I can't do it with you, mom. I can do it with Jane but not you." Ash said. "Oh, come on. Just once. Please?" Delia said. "It wouldn't hurt ya, daddy. Make us proud." Jane said. "Well... ok then. Let's go upstairs." Ash said. He, Jane, and Delia head upstairs. Jane and Delia originally planned to scissor each other but have sex with Ash instead.

Back in Unova...

"Feels good, huh?" Misty asked Shauntal as the purple-haired woman got fucked hard in the ass. "Yes...! Oh, fuck... yes...!" Shauntal screamed. "We've... been going... at this... for fifteen... minutes...!" she continued. "Damn, Shauntal. You think you can walk after this?" Misty asked. "No... and I... don't... care...! God... I fucking... love this...!" Shauntal screamed.

Misty sat and watch the customer delivering oral sex to the beautiful Shauntal. Several minutes later, Shauntal finally told the customer to let go and he did. He removed the condom off his dick, zipping his pants, and walked away. Shauntal turn around and slowly move herself towards Misty. "Yeah, I know. I can barely walk." Shauntal said. "You wanna keep searching for perfect customers, Shauntal?" Misty said. "Yes." Shauntal replied. "Ok. Let me help you walk." Misty said. She put her arm around Shauntal and head east with her.

In the mansion...

Delia moaned and moaned while Ash bang her pussy senseless without a condom on him. Also, Jane sucked Delia's right nipple while toying the left one. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ash... that... feels so... good... keep working... on my... breasts... Jane..." Delia said. "Oh, god... god... don't stop... don't stop... please... don't stop... both of you..." Delia said.

The sexual activity went on and on until Delia and Ash orgasmed. Jane got off Delia's nipples and looked the relatives gasped. Delia and Ash stopped gasping. Delia got off the bed, letting Jane lay flat on it, which she did. The beautiful silver-haired woman spread her legs and both relatives licked her pussy at the same time. Jane moaned.

Both Ash and Delia reach their hand towards Jane's breasts and squeezed the nipple. "Oh, yeah... that's what I'm talking about, baby..." Jane said. Ash was busy grinding on the left side of Jane's pussy while Delia did the right one. Delia pinched Jane's nipple this now, making her gasp. "Oh, Delia... baby... I love it when you do that... to me..." Jane said.

Minutes later...

"Hurry, daddy... hurry... make us... cum together...!" Jane screamed. She was riding Ash's dick while he fucked her. Delia didn't stop having fun as she licked Jane's asshole. "Make... us... cum...! Make... us... cum...!" Jane screamed and screamed as she repeated herself with the same words. "Ah...!" the two finally orgasmed. "Oh, man... that... was... fantastic..." Jane gasped and gasped and so did Ash. Delia got off Jane's ass and slap it, making it jiggle. Jane moved down to face Ash. Then, both embraced a deep kiss. "So cute." Delia said with that cute bright smile she's making.

"Where are you, daddy?!" Liza yelled from the living room. "We earned tons of money, daddy!" Flannery yelled too. Ash and Jane broke the kiss. "Coming, girls!" Ash yelled. He raced downstairs with Jane and Delia following him. "How much did you cuties make?" Ash asked. "$15,000 each." the girls replied. "Damn! That's a ton of money!" Ash exclaimed with happiness. "Who were the customers you guys fucked?" he asked.

"It was Tate and Wally." Flannery replied. "We stole their money and then rape them. Man, it felt good." Liza said. "Ah... you stole their money and then raped them." Ash said. He took the money from Liza. Shauntal and Misty teleported near the group (not too close). "Can you carry me to a bed, daddy? I gotta rest my ass." Shauntal said. "Ok, Shauntal." Ash said. "Oh, thank you. And by the way, here's the amount of money I made." Shauntal gave her money to Ash.

"Here ya go, daddy." Misty hand her money to Ash. The pimp split both pile of monies and gave it to the girls. "Good job, girls. I'm proud of ya." Ash said. He carried Shauntal while holding the money at the same time and took her upstairs. "Oh, I feel like a bride." Shauntal said.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry I'm late.

Ash, while carrying Shantal, went inside his room. He laid Shauntal flat on his bed after reaching towards it. Then, he walked out of the door. "Spend some time with me, daddy. I want someone to pound my fat pussy harder." Shanutal said. Ash turned back around with that bright smile of his. "Ok, my purple-haired beauty." Ash said. Ash rush towards his beautiful fat slut and got atop of her.

"You feel so warm, Shauntie." Ash said. "You feel warm too, daddy." Shauntal said. Ash got up and slid Shauntal's purple panties. Then, Ash laid back down on Shauntal and jammed his dick inside her fat pussy. He fucked her. Both Ash and Shauntal moaned. "That's it, daddy. That's it. Fuck me like you fucked my asshole days ago." Shauntal said.

Ash went faster like a wild animal. Shauntal moaned louder. "Oh, daddy... daddy... don't stop... keep pounding that fat pussy of mine." Shauntal said. She grabbed Ash's ass with both her hands and squeezed them tightly. "Oh, daddy...! That feels so good...!" Shauntal yelled with happiness. Downstairs, a smiling Delia, Jane, Misty, Liza, and Flannery heard Shauntal's loud moans.

"That's my Ash." Delia said. Upstairs, Ash continued to fuck Shauntal like a wild animal. "AH...!" Shauntal screamed as she finally orgasmed but not Ash. "Stop... for... a minute, daddy..." Shauntal said as she was gasping. Ash stopped fucked her. Shauntal finally regained control after gasping. "Let's lay here for fifteen minutes and then you can fuck me, daddy." Shauntal said.

"Ok, Shauntie." Ash said. Fifteen minutes later, Ash resumed fucking Shauntal's pussy. Both moaned again. "Make me cum, daddy! Please make me cum!" Shauntal said as she wanted her pimp to cum inside her. Ash fucked her harder and faster until he finally came inside her. "Finally..." Ash said. He stopped fucking Shauntal and gasped. Then, he stopped. He looked at Shauntal's beautiful face. "God, you're so fucking beautiful, Shauntie." Ash said.

Shauntal and Ash embrace a deep kiss. "We're here, daddy!" someone yelled from downstairs. It was Bianca with Kidd. Ash and Shauntal broke their hot kiss. "Ah. It's Bianca." Ash said. He got off Shauntal and got out of his room. "I love you, daddy!" Shauntal said. Ash jumped downstairs and saw Bianca and Kidd holding each other's shoulders. "So you're here too, Kidd." Ash said.

"Look how much we made, daddy." Kidd said as she and Bianca gave their money to Ash. The Kanto trainer counted it and then smiled. "Way to go, guys." Ash said. He gave half the money to Kidd and Bianca and gave both a kiss on the cheek. All the girls, expect for Phoebe and Glacia teleported inside Ash's mansion. "Ah... you're all back." he added.

A few minutes later...

After giving half the girls their money after collecting the other half, he noticed that Phoebe and Glacia weren't in the mansion. "Phoebe and Glacia are probably busy whoring around." Ash said. Phoebe and Glacia teleported back to Ash's mansion and gave him a scare after standing close to him.

"Damn, girls. You scared me." Ash said. "We're terribly sorry about that, daddy. But anyway, look how much Glacia and I got." Phoebe said. She and Glacia had bags on their hands. "It'll make you smile all day and night." Glacia said. The Hoennians opened their bags and poured a ton of money out. Ash gasped loudly. "Holy shit..." Ash said. He fainted. A few minutes later, Ash finally woke up and saw the girls standing in the same spot they were in while smiling.

"Ugh... you all are still here..." Ash said. "If we tell you how much we got, you promise you won't faint again, right?" Glacia asked. "I promise." Ash said. "Anyway, how much did you guys earned?" he asked. "One million dollars." Phoebe replied. "Really?!" Ash asked. "Yes, really." Phoebe replied. "I see. Someone probably won a big lottery and gave you two cuties the money just for sex." Ash said.

"Actually, we went inside Drake's old hideout and searched for the money we earned for him years ago after learning it's still there." Phoebe said. "I see. I'll share the money with you all later. But first, let the three of us have our fun upstairs." Ash said. "Ok." the Hoennians said in unison. The three went upstairs and continued to Ash's room. "I heard what happened downstairs, daddy, Congratulations." Shauntal said.

"Give all the credit to Phoebe and Glacia for making us all slightly rich." Ash said. He looked at Phoebe and Glacia. "Ready for our action, our Hoennians?" he asked. "Yes, daddy." the beautiful Hoennians said in unison. The Hoennians removed their slutty outfits, exposing their hot naked bodies to Ash. The pimp laid on the floor. Then, Glacia got atop of Ash's face while Phoebe sat on his dick.

Phoebe bounced on Ash's dick while Ash licked Glacia's wet pussy. Both moaned. Shauntal reach towards her fat pussy and masturbated while circling her right breast. Phoebe and Glacia kept going on Ash. Finally, Ash and Phoebe orgasmed together. Shauntal stopped her masturbation. The Hoennians gasped with joy and then stopped. They got off Ash and grabbed his hands to pull him. Glacia slapped Ash's ass. "Now it's my turn to get fucked, daddy." Glacia said.

Minutes later...

"Oh, yes...! Yes...! Yes...! I love you, daddy...! I love you so fucking much...!" Glacia screamed and screamed as Ash continued to fuck her harder and faster on the floor while Phoebe fingered her tight asshole. She already orgasmed several minutes ago but not Ash. "Here... I... come...!" Ash finally came inside Glacia's dirty clit. Phoebe got off Glacia's asshole and crawl towards her. Then, they embraced a deep kiss. "Oh, god..." he added as he gasped and gasped. Then, he stopped. "Are you tired, daddy?" Shauntal asked. "Yes, Shauntie. I'm tired. I need to break." Ash replied.

Minutes later...

Ash searched for Cynthia and Leaf in Sinnoh. He already checked in Jotho, Unova, Hoenn, and Kanto but couldn't find them. "I finally found you two." Ash said, distracting a kissing Cynthia and Leaf. "You want something from us, Ash?" Leaf asked. "Yes. I want to have sex with you two again." Ash replied. "We can do that." Leaf said with a smile on her face. "Make sure you fuck me good, Ash." Cynthia said. "I will." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia head to Sky Relic Central. Once there, they saw Anise and three other girls playing against each other on Nintendo DS systems. The battle between the girls was finally over after Anise won. The woman stops Leaf and waved at her. "Hi, Leaf. You and your friends should come over here." Anise said. Leaf, Cynthia, Ash head towards the group of girls.

"Leaf, this is Lily Cielena Stewart, Natsume, and Britney Karasuma." Anise said. Lily has the same teal jacket as Anise and Natsume (the 5 under the Rune Angel insignia on Anise's jacket (6 on Natsume's) is a 2 on Lily's, while the golden X insignia has the number 59GA beneath it), a white t-shirt bearing the Metroid Prime series logo, a dark blue skirt covering two-thirds of her thighs, knee-length white socks, and a pair of dark blue 4 inch heeled sandals. Also, Natsume's outfit consists of a pearl-pink t-shirt, blue jeans with a hole near both knees, a teal jacket of her own tied around her waist, cobalt socks with amber accents, and a pair of slightly wedge heeled black ballet flats.

Last but not last, Britney has knee-length navy-blue hair, a red t-shirt with a falcon on it (same style as the one on Captain Falcon's helmet), blue jeans with a navy-blue stripe on the far side of each leg, and silver flats, without a wedge heel. "Nice to meet you all. Guys, this is Cynthia, my beautiful girlfriend and Ash, my friend." Leaf said. "Hi there." Anise said.

"The three of us met Rochelle. She said that you were twenty-eight years old and I thought you were eighteen." Leaf said. "So you guys met Rochelle, huh? That's nice. Oh, and yeah. I am twenty-eight. People always say I look eighteen due to my looks. Also, me, Lily, and Natsume are all from the Rune Angels, OZ system and Britney's the new recruit from the GX system's Moon Angels." Anise said.

"What the hell does all of that mean?" Ash asked. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, follow us to the back. We want to show you all something." Anise said. Anise and her friends went to the back while the trio follow them. Once there, the trio gasped, seeing tons of nice looking heels. "My god... they're so beautiful..." Leaf said. "I agree, Leaf..." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, they're beautiful. I decided not to sell the XJR models yet, though. I'll probably wait until next month." Anise said. "If you try to sell them next month, then Cynthia and I will come here and buy two pairs of your beautiful heels." Leaf said. "Aren't you gonna buy my girls some XJR heels too?" Ash asked. "I will, as long as Cynthia and I have enough money." Leaf replied. "Oh, wait. I forgot that I have a ton of money so never mind. I can buy them all myself." Ash said.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After entering the mansion, Leaf, Cynthia, and Ash all went upstairs while the girls waved at them. After reaching to Ash's room, they saw Shauntal laynig on the bed as she remain laying there. "Hi, Leaf and Cynthia. Hi, daddy." Shauntal said. "Hi, Shauntie. Are you ready to watch more sex?" Ash asked. "Yes." Shauntal replied. "Good." Ash said.

Leaf, Cynthia, and Ash removed everything off them. Cynthia, however, kept the accessories on her beautiful body. After going nude, Leaf laid on the floor and spread her legs. Cynthia reached down to Leaf's wild clit and licked it. Leaf moaned softly. Ash went closer to a bending Cynthia's wet pussy and licked it.

Shauntal went under her panties and masturbated. She moaned. Ash squeezed Cynthia's ass with his bare hands after touching it. "Ah... ah... ah... don't stop, Cynthia... please don't stop..." Leaf said. "Lick that wet cunt good, daddy." Shauntal said as she kept masturbating.

Cynthia looked at Leaf with those beautiful yellow eyes of hers. Leaf looked at her blonde and cracked a slight smile. "God, you're so beautiful..." Leaf said. She gasped, feeling her asshole getting plunged by Cynthia's two fingers. Cynthia fingered it. "Oh, Cynthia..." Leaf added.

Ash moved up a little and rimmed Cynthia's asshole. "Rim that asshole good, daddy." Shauntal said. The pimp dig his tongue deeper and continue licking the asshole. "Oh, yeah... yeah... daddy... please finger her wet pussy..." Shauntal added. Hearing the purple-haired woman's words, Ash moved his left hand closer to Cynthia's wet pussy and fingered it with his two fingers.

"That's a good daddy..." Shauntal added more. "Oh, Cynthia... Cynthia... Cynthia..." Leaf moaned and moaned. She touched her own nipples and then squeezed them. She constantly repeat Cynthia's name again and again. "Cynthia... Cynthia... oh, my beautiful Cynthia... you can stop now..." Leaf said. Cynthia got off her brunette while Ash got off Cynthia.

Leaf gasped and gasped while spouting off Cynthia's name until she stopped. Shauntal continued masturbating. "Fuck me good, Ash." Leaf said. Ash went closer to Leaf and sat near her. He dragged his way towards Leaf's pussy and plunged his dick inside it. Then, he fucked her. Leaf moaned again. "Please go faster, daddy." Shauntal said. Ash suddenly makes fast movements on Leaf's wet pussy. "Yeah. Oh, fuck yeah. Make us cum together." Leaf said.

"Yes... cum together..." Shauntal said. Cynthia reached towards Leaf's breasts and sucked the left nipple. Then, she reached the right nipple with her right hand and pinched them, making Leaf gasp again. "Oh, Cynthia... you're making this better and better, baby..." Leaf said. Ash finally reached his limit with his maximum speed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, god, yes! Cynthia! Ash!" Leaf screamed and screamed. "Ah... ah... I can feel it... I can feel it reaching closer to my dickhole..." Ash said. "Hurry, damnit!" Leaf yelled with excitement. Ash made a scream along with Leaf's sudden loud scream, meaning he finally came with Leaf. Cynthia got off Leaf's beautiful nipples and looked at her gasping. Ash also gasped while sliding his dick off Leaf's pussy. Shauntal, however, stopped masturbating.

Both powerful trainers finally stopped. Cynthia turned around and looked at Ash with that bright smile of hers. "Now it's my turn. But first..." Cynthia went closer to Ash's face and both embraced a deep kiss. Shauntal resumed masturbating. Leaf, like Shauntal, masturbated too. "So hot. So fucking hot." Leaf said. "I strongly agree, Leaf." Shauntal said.

Minutes later...

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ash! Ash! Leaf!" Cynthia screamed and screamed as Ash fucked her hard in a doggy-style position while Leaf licked her tight asshole. Shauntal, like before, kept masturbating. Finally, Ash and Cynthia came together after Ash screamed with Cynthia. Leaf got off Cynthia's asshole and slapped her ass while Shauntal stopped masturbating. Ash and Cynthia gasped and gasped with joy until they stopped.

Both Leaf and Cynthia looked at Ash. "Well, guys. It looks like I'm done. I'll head downstairs and watch T.V. with the girls." Ash said. "Where do you think you're going, Ash?" Leaf asked. "We're not done yet." Cynthia said. "I'd love to fuck you guys again and again but I'm tired. I need a break. Just give me an hour." Ash replied.

Ash walk out of the room. Leaf and Cynthia looked at each other. They rush towards Ash and dragged him back to the room. Cynthia closed the door. "Oh, come on, guys. Why can't you prostitute like always? You can do that and then come back here to get your brains fucked by me?" Ash said. "No, Ash. We want you to fuck us again and again for the rest of the day." Leaf said. "It shouldn't hurt you, Ash." Cynthia said. "Just fuck their brains out, daddy. Do it for me." Shauntal said. "Well... ok then, but after this, I won't fuck you two again until next week." Ash said.

The next day...

Ash trained most of his Pokémon in Unova, including the ones he rarely use to battle nowadays. He felt something touching his ass from behind. The trainer turned around and smiling, seeing a Kirlia and Gardevoir behind them. "So one of you touched my ass, right?" Ash asked. The Gardevoir nodded her head. "Ah... I see. You guys like sex?" Ash asked again. Both nodded their heads. "That's great. It's time to join my party. We can have sex with each other later on." Ash said. He pulled two pokeballs out of his pocket and threw it at the Psychic-types, catching them.

In the mansion...

Ash exercised in the living room, doing stretches. Two of Ash's girls, Argenta and Dahlia, teleported inside the mansion. Ash stopped exercising. "Nice. Fucking nice." Ash said. He pulled the money off the girls' big breasts and counted it. "Good job." Ash said. He gave half the money to the girls. Then, he resumed his exercising.

"Can we play with your dick, daddy?" Dahlia asked. "Before we came here, the two of us played with our customer's dick all day. We want to do the same to you." Argenta said. "Of course you guys can. Do your best." Ash replied. He pulled his pants and underwear down and sat down. Argenta and Dahlia quickly went closer to Ash's dick and licked it everywhere. Ash moaned softly.

Argenta and Dahlia looked at them. Ash looked at them too. "So fucking beautiful you guys are." Ash said. Dahlia put her whole mouth on Ash's dick while Argenta continue to lick it. Argenta grabbed one of Ash's tecticles and squeezed it softly. "Ah... Argenta..." Ash said. The slutty girls continued on and on, giving Ash his all on his dick. "Oh, god... I'm almost there..." Ash said.

He finally came after a single scream coming out of his mouth. The sperm landed on his dick. "Clean it off, girls." Ash said. The girls nodded their heads. They licked the sperm off Ash's pubes. After that, both embraced a deep kiss. "That's right, girls. Share that sperm of mine with a kiss." Ash said.

Minutes later...

After Ash entered his room, he released his newly Pokémon, Kirlia and Gardevoir. "Are you guys ready for me to rock your world?" Ash asked. The female Pokémon nod their heads. "Good. Get ready." Ash said. He removed everything off him and so did Kirlia and Gardevoir, revealing their naked bodies to each other. Ash laid down. "One of you guys hop on my dick while I eat the other out." Ash added.

The Kirlia went closer to Ash's dick and sat on it. She touched Ash's stomach and move up and down. She moaned. The Gardevoir sat on Ash's face. Ash licked her pussy. She also moaned along with Kirlia. Minutes passed as a moaning Kirlia and Gardevoir were still in the same position on it.

The Kirlia and Ash finally came after Kirlia screamed loudly. She, along with the Gardevoir got off Ash and both gasped with joy until they stopped. Ash sat on the ground and spread his legs a little. "Suck my balls, guys." Ash said. The Kirlia and Gardevoir went closer to Ash's balls and sucked them.

Minutes later...

The Gardevoir moaned and moaned as Ash fucked her in a doggy-style position while Kirlia masturbated. "AH!" the Gardevoir and Ash screamed together as they finally came. Both gasped and gasped while the Kirlia stopped masturbating and went closer to the two. Finally, they stopped. The Gardevoir turned around and gave Ash a brief kiss on the lips. "So warm." Ash said. He turned his attention to Kirlia and went closer to her face. Both kissed each other's lips. Then, they let go. "Your lips feel warm too, my pretty." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

Ash counted his money in the same room he was in. Someone touched his shoulder from head. Ash turned around to see who touched him. He smiled, seeing a smiling Kidd and Bianca from Jotho near him. They hand him the money they carried. "Thanks, guys." Ash said. He counted it and smiled brightly. "Here's a bonus for you guys. You get seventy-percent of this while I get thirty." Ash said. He gave Bianca and Kidd 70% of the money.

"Oh, daddy. You're the best." Bianca said. "I strongly agree with Bianca. You rule." Kidd said. Both gave Ash a hug. "Oh, guys. You're making me blush." Ash said as he blushed. He hugged back. Then, they got off each other after a seven second hug. "Wanna have sex with both of us, daddy?" Kidd asked with a sweet voice. "Yes. I'll rock your world and Bianca's." Ash replied. "Then show us what you're made of, daddy." Bianca said. "Ok, Bianca." Ash said.

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Bianca from Jotho and Kidd moved slightly away from Ash and removed their bra in a slow fashion. After exposing their nice looking breasts to Ash, they removed their own panties. "You like what you see daddy?" Bianca asked sweetly. She and Kidd turned around and turned back to face Ash. "Yes, Bianca." Ash replied. "Now take off your, high-heels, both of you." he added.

The sluts sat on the floor. Bianca touched Kidd's right high-heel and slowly removed it. Then, she rubbed it softly. Both blushed. "So soft and warm..." Bianca said. AFter rubbing it a bit, she touched the left high-heel and removed it, exposing Kidd's other bare feet. "Now it's my turn." Kidd said. Kidd touched Bianca's left high-heel and removed it. Then, she touched the other high-heel and removed it.

Kidd went closer to Bianca's feet and smelled them. "They smell so delicious..." Kidd said. Then, she licked Bianca's feet. Both blushed again. "Oh, that tickles..." Bianca said. She moved her hand towards Kidd's hair and rubbed it softly. She looked at Ash. "I hope you won't mind letting Kidd do this as long as she want, daddy." Bianca said. "I won't mind, Bianca." Ash said.

Bianca looked at Kidd, who had already looked at the painter with those beautiful, sparkled eyes of hers. "So beautiful...' Bianca said. Ash touched his dick with his whole hand and masturbated. "God, this is so hot." Ash said. Kidd reached her hand towards Bianca's other feet and rubbed it softly. "That feels so good, baby..." Bianca said. She slowly licked her lips.

Then, she moved her hand towards Kidd's left cheek and rubbed it softly with her index finger. A few minutes later, Kidd stopped licking Bianca's precious feet, leading her way closer to Bianca's beautiful face. Both embraced a deep kiss. "Lesbian kisses are always so fucking hot." Ash said. He continued masturbating.

Bianca and Kidd finally broke their kiss after doing it for three minutes. They turned their attention to Ash. "Ready to have fun with us, daddy?" Kidd asked. "Yes." Ash replied. The pimp laid flat on his back. Kidd crawled closer to her pimp and sucked his dick after putting it inside her mouth. Bianca got atop of Ash, making him eat her out, which he did. The painter moaned.

She smoothly rocked back and forth on Ash's face while moving one of her hands closer her left breasts. She touched it and then circle it. "Oh, daddy..." Bianca said. While sucking Ash's dick, Kidd looked at him eating Bianca out and seeing Bianca enjoying herself. Kidd went faster on Ash's dick. She grabbed his balls with one of her hands and squeezed them tightly.

The older slut move her other hands towards her wet pussy and fingered it fast. "Ah... ah... ah... don't stop... oh, god... daddy... don't stop..." Bianca said. Several minutes later, they all came. Kidd got off Ash's dick and swallowed the cum inside her mouth while Bianca got off Ash's face and gasped. After Bianca gasped, she and Kidd crawled closer to one another and embraced another kiss on the lips. Then, they went deep. Ash got off his back and sat down. "That's right, girls. Make out more for daddy." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, fuck yeah! Make us cum together, daddy!" Bianca screamed and screamed as a moaning Ash fucked her while holding her body. Kidd was busy masturbating. Sheena and Allegra went inside Ash's room and saw him fucking Bianca while seeing Kidd masturbating. "Here's your money, daddy." Allegra said as she and Sheena lay the money near Ash. "Thank you, girls... I'll split it after I'm done fucking Bianca." Ash said.

"You look cute when you're fucking Bianca, daddy." Sheena said. "Why thanks for the compliment, Sheena... I'll fuck you and Allegra later on..." Ash said. "Can't wait." Sheena said. "Me too." Allegra said. "Hurry and make us cum, damnit!" Bianca screamed more. A minute later, the two finally came. Bianca and Ash got off each other while gasping. Also, Kidd stopped masturbating. "Oh, god... that's better..." Bianca said. The two stopped gasping.

Ash turned his attention to the money near him. He counted it. Then, he smiled. "Nice job, guys." Ash said. He split the money and gave it to the girls. Then, he slapped Sheena's ass and kissed Allegra's left cheek. Kidd got up and slapped Ash's ass. "Make me scream once we get started, stud." Kidd said. "I will, my beauty." Ash said.

Many minutes later...

"Damn, daddy. You're too fast." a moaning Kidd said as Ash fucked her like a wild animal in a doggy-style position. Sheena and Allegra were off whoring again. Bianca, however, rubbed Kidd's jiggling breasts with her hands. Kidd moaned and moaned until she finally screamed, feeling that wet pussy of hers getting pounded harder after a bit of time went by. The older slut squeezed her hands, turning them into fists.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kidd screamed and screamed as she constantly repeat the same words. A few minutes later, the two finally came. Kidd laid flat on the floor while gasping. A gasping Ash laid behind her heavier body. Bianca moved her hands away from Kidd's nice looking breasts. Ash and Kidd stopped gasping and got off each other. Kidd went closer to Bianca's ear and whispered. Bianca smiled while nodding her head.

"We got a special surprise for you." Bianca said. "I love surprises. Do you want me to take a guess?" Ash asked. "Actually, no. We'll show you once the three of us go to my house." Bianca said. "Ok. I can't wait for it." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"So this is your house, huh? Pretty cool." Ash said. "I know, right? But anyway, wait here and I'll show you the surprise." Bianca said. She went to her room while Ash and Kidd looked at her ass. Then, Bianca came out of her room and released a Latias. "Transform, Latias." Bianca said. The Latias transformed into Bianca with her regular clothes. "There's the surprise, daddy." Kidd said. "Do you like it, daddy?" Bianca asked.

"I freaking love it, guys. Thank you for this amazing surprise." Ash replied. He gave the Latias a hug. The Latias hugged back. Then, she squeezed his ass. "Such a naughty girl." Ash said. She sexually retaliated with a squeeze on the Latias' ass. "So cute and hot." Kidd said. "Indeed, it is. I'm looking forward to see daddy fuck Latias hard." Bianca said. "Me too, Bianca." Kidd said.

Minutes later...

The naked Latias screamed her lungs out as a moaning Ash fucked her wet pussy hard on the floor. Kidd and Bianca sat on the floor eating snacks. Ash and the Latias finally gasped. They both gasped until they stopped. Both got up. Then, the Latias slapped Ash's ass. "Oh, that felt great, baby." Ash said. The Latias jumped on Ash, making him and herself fall on the floor. They embraced a deep kiss. "The more sex we see between them, the better." Kidd said. "I strongly agree, Kidd." Bianca said.

Minutes later...

"Draco Meteor that Nintales, Hydreigon!" Leaf yelled after her opponent told her Ninetales to use Nasty Plot. The Ninetales boosts her Special Attack while Hydreigon summons a dangeroud looking meteor from the sky, smacking the Fire-type hard. Ash walked in to see what was going on. The Ninetales collapsed and fainted. "Well, that's that." Leaf's opponent said. She and Leaf put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs.

"Come on, guys. Let's find another powerful trainer to face us in a handicap match." the same trainer said. She and her group of friends walked away. Leaf and Cynthia noticed that Ash stood inches away from them. "So, Ash. You thought about coming back to that Pokémon World Tournament?" Leaf asked. "No, but I can give it a try without earning money." Ash replied. "Great. Let's do this now." Leaf said. "You don't want to battle with Leaf again, Ash. She's grown stronger than ever." Cynthia said. "She did, huh? Can't wait to see Leaf battle stronger trainers in the tourney. I'll see how strong she is." Ash said.

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Several minutes later...

Leaf and her opponent, Michael, stared at each other while the crowd roared. Ash and Cynthia was in the crowd cheering the hell out of Leaf. "I'm gonna take you down, bitch." Leaf said. "Heh. I doubt it. Let's start, shall we?" Michael said. Leaf released Metagross holding an Occa Berry in battle and Michael released Regice. "Hidden Power, RegIce!" "Meteor Mash!" The Metagross rush to its icy opponent and punched it. The RegIce fainted.

"Go, Moltres!" Michael released Moltres and put the fainted RegIce inside its ball. "Scorch that Metagross with Fire Blast, Moltres!" "Thunderpunch, Metagross!" The Moltres spits out Fire Blast at Metagross while the Metagross ate its Occa Berry. After enduring a dangerous move, the computer Pokémon retaliated with a hard Thunderpunch. The Moltres was left paralyzed.

"Damn... why didn't they made Moltres learn Fire Blast instead of Overheat? Anyway, use Fire Blast again!" "Thunderpunch again, Metagross!" For the second time, the Metagross deliver a thunderous punch at Moltres. The Moltres fainted. Michael released Landorus in Therian form and put the fainted Moltres inside its ball. "Bullet Punch, Metagross!" "Earthquake!" The Metagross gives Landorus a swift punch. Then, the Landorus slams his hard tail on the ground, unleashing an Earthquake, which hit Metagross. The Metagross fainted.

"You did good, Metagross. Go, Salamence!" Leaf released Salamence holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Metagross inside its ball. The Salamence Intimidated the Ground/Flying-type with a deadly glare. "Outrage!" "Stone Edge, Landorus!" The Salamence quickly grabbed Landorus' head with her claws. Then, she slammed her foe hard on the ground. The Landorus fainted.

"Go, Mewtwo!" Michael released Mewtwo in battle and put the fainted Landorus inside his ball. "Psystrike!" The Salamence now strikes her opponent with her heavy tail instead of using her claws. After taking the brutal hit, the Mewtwo retaliated with Psystrike. The Salamence collapsed and fainted. "Go get 'em, T-tar!" Leaf released Tyranitar holding a Focus Sash in battle and put Salamence inside her ball.

"Come back, Mewtwo!" "Pursuit!" The Tyranitar caught Mewtwo before Michael put it inside the pokeball. The Mewtwo fainted inside it. "Damn..." Michael cursed. He released Keldeo. "Close Combat!" "Counter, T-Tar!" The Keldeo rush to its opponent and assaulted her repeatedly. The Tyranitar was able to Counter the big move. The Keldeo fainted. "Faint that Tyranitar, Lugia!" Michael released Lugia and put the fainted Keldeo inside its ball.

"Ice Beam, Lugia!" "Earthquake, T-Tar!" The Lugia spews a chunk of ice at Tyranitar. The Tyranitar fainted after she fell down. "Go, Garchomp!" Leaf released Garchomp holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Tyranitar inside her ball. "Outrage that thing!" "Use Ice Beam again, Lugia!" The Garchomp grabbed the legendary Pokémon and slammed it hard on the ground. The Lugia removed and attempted to retaliated with Ice Beam, but missed, all thanks to Tyranitar's Sand Stream helping Garchomp evade moves easier.

"Fucking Sand Stream... try to use Ice Beam again, Lugia!" Again, the Garchomp grabbed Lugia and slammed it on the ground. The Lugia fainted. "And the winner is Leaf!" the announce yelled as he declared Leaf the winner. The crowd roared louder this time. "Way to go, Leaf!" Cynthia yelled with happiness. "Congratulations, Leaf. You deserved this hard victory over me." Michael said. He and Leaf put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. Leaf got her prize, which was $20,000. Then, she and Michael went to the back.

A few minutes later...

"Hi, guys. You two saw me playing tough in the battlefield, huh?" Leaf said. "We did, and I must say you look extremely good out there. It looks like you can beat anyone with your battling skills." Ash said. "She can. Hell, she can beat two trainers at the same time without resting her Pokémon." Cynthia said. "Let's say we have a Pokémon battle tomorrow, Ash. You better be ready." Leaf said.

"Um... no thanks. I'll pass. Besides, I'm more concern of my girls than battling with you." Ash said. "What's wrong, Ash? Are you scared?" Leaf taunted Ash. "...Yes." Ash replied. "Ah... I knew you would say that, Ash. But seriously, battle me tomorrow." Leaf said. "What happens if I don't?" Ash asked. "Nothing will happen. It shows how much of a little bitch you are for refusing to battle me." Leaf said. "Ok, ok. I'll battle you. Jesus Christ." Ash said. "Good." Leaf said with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to see how things go between you and Leaf, Ash." Cynthia said. "It'll go bad, Cynthia. She'll slaughter me, but we'll see." Ash said.

Seconds later...

"Are you girls ready for me to fuck the both of you?" Ash asked Allegra and Shenna. "Yes." the sluts replied in unison. "Ok. Let's go upstairs." Ash said. Ash, Allegra, and Sheena went upstairs to the room. Once there, Shenna position herself on the bed. "Fuck me first, daddy." Sheena said. "Ok, Sheena." Ash said. Ash removed his clothes. Allegra went closer to her pimp and help him remove his own clothes.

After that, Ash went closer to Sheena and slid her panties. Then, he put his hands between her waists and insert his dick inside her pussy. "Oh, daddy..." Sheena gasped. Ash fucked her, leading the slut with a moan. "Fuck her good, daddy." Allegra said. "I will, Allegra." Ash said. Ash went faster. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. That's how you do it, daddy. That's how you do it." Shenna said as she kept moaning and moaning, feeling Ash's dick working on her pussy.

"Oh, I feel so horny for this." Allegra went under her panties and masturbated. "Faster! Harder! Faster! Harder!" Sheena begged. "Ok, my beauty." Ash went faster than ever. He fucked Sheena like a wild animal. Sheena squeezed the sheets hard. She was taking Ash's wild fucking like the dirty slut she was.

A few minutes later, the two finally came. Allegra stopped masturbating. "Oh, thank you, daddy... I needed that." Sheena said. "No problem, Sheena." Ash said. He got off Sheena and Sheena got off the bed. "Now it's my turn. Lay on the bed for me, daddy." Allegra said. "As you wish, my slut." Ash said. He climbed on his own bed and laid on it. Allegra went closer to the bed and climbed on it too. Then, she slid her panties and got atop of Ash's dick and sat it on her wet pussy. She slowly bounce on Ash's dick.

Minutes later...

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Allegra continued to bounce on Ash's dick while moaning. This time, she went faster. Sheena sat near the two with that cute smile on hers. "I'm trying to make us cum together as fast as I can, daddy." Allegra said. The sex between Ash and Allegra kept going and going until they finally came. "Oh, yes. We finally came together..." Allegra said. "And it feels great." Ash said. The two got off each other.

The pimp got out of the bed and reach to his clothes, socks, shoes, and underwear. He put them on while Allegra and Sheena were making out. "I'm gonna see how the rest of my girls are doing, guys." Ash said. He walked out of his room.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

In Hoenn...

Ash was out searching for his girls. A few minutes later, he saw Maylene and Fantina in Rustboru City licking ice cream near the ice cream stand. Ash smiled and went closer to his girls. The girls noticed their pimp coming closer to them, and they smiled too.

"It's good, huh?" Ash asked. "It is, daddy." Fantina replied. "You wanna taste my ice cream, daddy?" Maylene asked sweetly. "Sure, Maylene." Ash replied. He took a small lick on Maylene's ice cream. "Hmm... delicious..." Ash said. "But anyway, I'll take that and that." Ash grabbed the money off the girls' breasts. Then, he counted it. After doing that, he split the money and put their half between their breasts. He gave Maylene a kiss on the jaw. Then, he gave Fantina a kiss on the jaw. "Keep up the good work, girls." Ash said. He turned around and walked away. "We will, daddy." the Sinnohians said in unison.

Ash saw a naked Tate and Wally crying in pain. Their clothes were torn and they were covered in bruises. "What happened, guys?" Ash asked, distracting the Hoennians. "Flannery... and Liza... robbed and raped us again..." Tate was the first to reply. "They promise us that they'll do it again later... after they find someone to have sex with..." Wally said. "Oh, man... I never thought they would act more aggressive towards you two..." Ash said.

The pimp pulled a ton of money out of his pocket and gave it to Tate and Wally. "Here's $50,000. Take it and get out of Hoenn. Find a new place to settle. I'll tell my girls not to harm you two." Ash said. "Oh, thank you." Tate said. He and Wally grabbed the money from Ash. "God bless you." Wally said. Tate and Wally teleported away.

"Damnit! They teleported away!" Liza said. She and Flannery went closer to Ash. "Where the hell did they go, daddy?" Flannery asked. "I told them to find a new place to settle. That's all. Also, I gave them a bit of my money." Ash replied. "You did what?! How dare you!" Flannery yelled. "Why in the name of christ did you help those douchebags, daddy?! They've treated us badly right before we met you, and now you wanna help them?! Shame on you!" Liza also yelled.

"Look guys. I know it's wrong for them to mistreat you two badly, but they suffered enough. Just leave them alone and let them enjoy a peaceful life. Here's a deal. I'll get 5% of your money while you keep 95% of it, as long as you two don't find Tate and Wally. Deal?" Ash said. Liza and Flannery looked at each other. Then, they looked at Ash.

"Deal." the girls said in unison. "Good." Ash said. He took the money off the girls' breasts and counted it. Then, he gave 95% of the money back to the girls. "We're sorry we yelled at you, daddy." Liza said. "Yeah, we're sorry. Can you please forgive us?" Flannery asked. "I forgive you girls." Ash said with a smile on his face. "Oh, thank you." the girls went in unison mode again and gave Ash a hug. Ash hugged back.

Minutes later...

"Hi, Leaf. Hi, Cynthia." Ash said after reaching to Leaf and Cynthia. "Hi, Ash." the couple said in unison. "So, did you two find any lucky customers to fuck?" Ash asked. "No, not yet." Leaf said. "But we will sooner. You'll see." Cynthia said. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ash, Leaf, and a hot blonde." someone said as he went closer to the trio. "Gary!" Ash and Leaf said in unison. They haven't seen their old rival in years.

"Did ya miss me?" Gary asked. "No, we never did." Ash replied. "Yeah, we always wanted you to leave permanently, but sadly, you're back." Leaf said. "Oh, come on. Don't treat an old friend like he's shit." Gary said. "You are shit, Gary. You always mistreat us for no apparent reason." Ash said. "And you always make us get in trouble for nothing, like the time that you broke our neighbor's expensive vase and you said that Ash and I did it. Get lost and leave us the fuck alone." Leaf said.

"Whatever. You two deserve all the torture I gave ya. Smell ya later." Gary said. He walked past the three while slapping Cynthia's nice ass. Cynthia turned around, giving Gary a glare without seeing him eye to eye. "Asshole." Cynthia said. "We can't just let him get away like that. We gotta do something." Leaf said. "I know what I can do. I can turn Gary to a girl with a slutball." Ash said.

"Don't you think it's gonna work, Ash?" Leaf asked. "I don't know, but we'll see." Ash said. The three went closer to Gary while Ash pulled his only slutball out of his pocket. After getting closer to the bully trainer, Ash threw the slut ball at Gary. "Gotcha!" Ash said. "Now, let's see what happens after you release him." Leaf said. Ash picked the slutball off the ground and threw it hard on the clear surface, releasing Gary.

"Ah... it still works." Ash said. "Hi there, guys. You three wanna play with my dick and pussy?" Gary asked. "Ah... so the malfunctioned slutball turned you to a herm, which is strange. But anyway, they're plenty of people here that are willing to play with your dick and pussy." Ash replied. "Yeah, man. They're waiting for you." Leaf said. "Hurry and go before it's too late." Cynthia said. "Ok, guys. Wish me luck." Gary said. The herm runs off.

"Well, that taught that douche a lesson." Ash said. "How long are you gonna keep him as a herm, Ash?" Leaf asked. "I can keep him as a herm as long as I want. A month or two will do." Ash replied. "I don't blame you, Ash. Hell, if some bitch or asshole constantly torment me during my childhood, I'll humiliate them permanently, and I'm dead serious." Cynthia said. "You look extremely cute when you're angry, baby. But yeah, I'll give Gary a month or two myself, or even three." Leaf said.

Minutes later...

"Where are you guys going?" Ash asked Phoebe and Glacia after catching up and them and their customers, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven. "We're heading to the graveyard to have sex." Phoebe replied. "After we do it in the graveyard, we're gonna do it in an ice cave." Glacia replied. "I see. Well, take care. I'll see you two later when you're done." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Daddy, daddy, daddy. We gotta show you something." Caroline said after she and Lola went closer to Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf. "It's important. You gotta see this." Lola said. "Ok, then. Show me." Ash said. "Ok. Follow us." Caroline said. Caroline and Lola went north while Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf followed them. After reaching their destination, the two saw Norman and Flint whoring themselves to random women.

"You see those two men over there, daddy. That's Norman, my husband, and Flint, Lola's husband. After telling them why they're whoring themselves to random women, they said that they have no choice but to act like us after Lola and I decide to work with you permanently." Caroline said. "Also, they told us that they quit their jobs and want to make money the easy way." Lola said.

"I think it's good for them to act like whores. But anyway, let me introduce myself to them." Ash said. He went closer to Flint and Norman. "I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but I wanna introduce myself to you guys." Ash said, distracting Norman, Flint, and their customers. "I'm Ash, Caroline and Lola's pimp." Ash said.

"So, you're the one pimping out my wife and daughter... It's nice to finally meet you." Norman said. He shook Ash's hand and then stopped. Then, Flint shook his hand and then stopped. "Your wives told me that you two wanna act like them because they're working for me and I must say I don't blame ya. The more money you make in an easy way, the better. I must go. I'll chat with you two later." Ash said.

"Wait, Ash. Before you go, I want to ask you this. How's May doing?" Norman asked. "I haven't checked on her yet, but I will, if I can find her here." Ash said. "I see. Make sure May and Caroline are safe, ok?" Norman said. "Not to worry about them, Norman. They're safe with their magic item." Ash said. "Does Lola have it too?" Flint asked. "Yes, Flint." Ash replied. "Good. Anyway, take care." Flint said. "You two take care too." Ash said. He went back to the girls and both Norman and Flint resume their fun with their customers.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ash looked at Lola and Caroline while he, them, Cynthia, and Leaf kept walking. "Say, girls. Can you explained what happened when you and your husbands met each other again? You know, I want to know what you guys said to each other." Ash asked. "We can, daddy." Caroline replied. "Before we do, let's sit on the ground. My feet are kinda tired." Lola said. "Ok." Ash said. The group sat on the ground.

~Flashback~

Lola and Caroline skipped around. Then, they stopped and gasped, seeing Flint and Norman cuddling with two women. "is that...?" Caroline said. "It can't be..." Lola said. "We gotta tell them why they're whoring themselves." Caroline said. The hot MILFs rush their way to their husbands. Norman and Flint noticed that their wives were coming towards them. "Hi, guys. It's nice to see you again." Norman said.

Flint looked at his customers. "Guys, those two women standing near us are Caroline and Lola. Caroline is Norman's husband and Lola's my wife." Flint said. "Can you guys please explain us why you're whoring yourselves?" Caroline asked. "Ok, then. The reason we're whoring ourselves is that we have no other choice but to act like you two." Norman replied.

"First, we had to think about what you guys said, how you two manage to whore around many times without getting killed. We talked about that for a few hours and decide whether to whore around a few times a day or a lot. Because a customer or two might wind up killing you with a weapon or being an undercover cop. So, we decide to whore around a lot despite those things." Flint said.

"Interesting." Caroline said. "And what about your jobs? Did you quit on them?" Lola asked. "Yes, and it was a good choice. Before we did it, we discuss how both our bosses mistreat us and our fellow employees. Also, our bosses gives an extremely low amount of money when they give us our paycheck. I'm sure most people don't blame others for quitting a job where your boss treats you like shit. We want to make money the easy way, not the hard way." Norman replied.

"Makes sense." Lola said. "Agreed. It makes total sense." Caroline said. "And by the way, what day and time did you guys start whoring around?" Caroline added. "We started yesterday at 8:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. We earned $1,500 during that span, which wasn't bad for our first start." Norman replied. "But for today, before we met these lovely customers we're standing near, we earned $400." Flint said.

"Impressive. And by the way, why haven't you two wore slutty whorish clothes?" Lola asked. "Wearing slutty clothes would attract people, you know." Caroline said. "Both of us decided to wait for a few days to wear slutty clothes for men." Flint replied. "Can't wait to see your new looks in slutty clothes." Caroline said. "Same. But anyway, we should go. We'll chat with you two later." Lola said. "Ok, then. Take care." Norman said.

~End of Flashback~

"So, that's what you guys said to each other. I find it touching." Ash said. "Agreed." Cynthia and Leaf said in unison. The three got up while Lola and Caroline remained on the ground. "Wait, daddy. We forgot to give you our money." Caroline said. She and Lola gave Ash their money. Then, Ash counted the money and split it. He gave the girls 50% of it. "Bye, daddy. We'll see you later." Lola said. "I'll see you two later too." Ash said. He, Cynthia, and Leaf walked away.

Minutes later...

Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia saw Burgundy and Georgia sharing their customer's dick. The dick had slob all over it. "That's what I like to see from you two." Ash said. The customer finally came. The Unovians wiped the sperm off his dick. Then, the two shared a kiss before going deep. "That was fun, girls. I'll see you two later if I can." the customer said. He zipped and buttoned his pants. Then, he walked away.

"Let me see how much you sexy girls earned." Ash said. He took the money off the girls' bra and counted it. "Not bad, girls. Not bad." Ash added. He gave the girls half of their money back. "It's nice to see you give your girls have their money back." Cynthia said. "I agree. Such a great pimp you are." Leaf said. "Oh, girls. You're making me blush." Ash said as he blushed slightly.

"Hi, daddy!" Marley and Caitlin shouted as they went closer to Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf while riding on Arcanine. "Hi, girls. I see you two riding on an Arcanine." Ash said. "We know, and it's awesome." Marley said. "You guys wanna take a ride on Arcanine with us?" Caitlin asked. "We would love to." Ash replied.

Several minutes later...

"You girls can stop Arcanine now. I'm done riding with him." Ash said. "Same." Leaf and Cynthia replied in unison. "Ok, guys. Stop, Arcanine." Marley ordered. The Arcanine stopped. Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf hopped off Arcanine. "We'll see you guys later. We got a lot of riding to do." Caitlin said. "Ok, girls. Don't forget to whore around for me." Ash said. "We won't forget daddy." the Sinnohians said in unison.

Several minutes later...

"Hi, guys. What's going on?" Ash said as he, Cynthia, and Leaf went up to Aurea, Hilda, and a big crowd. The Unovians turned around after hearing Ash's voice and smiled. "Two men are having a blood battle. That's what's going on." Aurea said. "And it's awesome! You guys gonna stay and watch." Hilda said. "We will. I gotta dig a bit deeper to watch it." Ash said. He went deeper to the crowd saw the fight with his two eyes. "Awesome!" Ash said.

A few minutes later...

The fight kept going and going. Suddenly, the crowd and the fighters hear a police siren. They all ran. "Damn it! Why do the police always ruin everything?" Ash said. "Because they're the police. That's all." Aurea said. "I know a few police officers that'll watch a fight until it's over." Hilda said. "They should've watched it, but oh well. The fight was fun watching while it lasted." Cynthia said. "I hope another fight happens. I always enjoy watching them." Leaf said.

Minutes later...

Why, hello there. You look cute." Ash said as he was talking to a lonely Clefairy. "You need someone to play with?" he asked. The Clefairy nodded her head. "I see. I'll play with you later." Ash said. He pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and throws it at the Clefairy, catching her. "Gotcha." Ash picked the pokeball off the ground and put it in his pocket.

A few minutes later...

Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia saw Melody and Alice exercising in the park, alone. "Hi, girls. I see you two exercising, which is good." Ash said. The girls stopped exercising and smiled at Ash. "We didn't expect to see you here, daddy." Melody said. "Yeah, we were gonna teleport back to the mansion to meet you after we exercise here." Alice said. "I'm only here to check on my girls to see how they're doing. But anyway, let me see how much you girls earned." Ash said.

He took the money off the girls' bra and counted it. Then, he smiled. "Impressive." Ash said. He split the money and gave the girls half of it back. "Well, that's that. I'll see you two later." Ash said. "Don't leave let, daddy. Alice and I wanna have sex with you, if it's ok with you." Melody said. "I'm cool with it, Melody. Let's begin, shall we?" Ash said. "Alright!" Alice and Melody exclaimed in unison.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Cynthia and Leaf sat down and Ash removed everything off him, leading him naked. "Lay down for us, daddy." Alice said. "Yeah, daddy. Lay down for us." Melody said. "Ok, girls." Ash said. Ash laid on the soft grass for his slutty girls. Then, Alice slid her panties and got atop of Ash's face. "Lick that carpet good, daddy." Alice said.

Ash licked the blonde's pussy. Alice moaned. Melody went closer to Ash's dick and put her mouth on it. Then, she sucked it as she moved up and down. She looked at Alice's different expression as Ash continue to eat her out. Melody squeezed Ash's balls with her left hand. Then, she fingered Ash's asshole with her fingers on her other hand.

"Oh, daddy. Keep munching my carpet. It feels so good." Alice moaned and moaned. She went under her bra and pinched her on nipples. "Oh, fuck... fuck... I feel so dirty... and horny..." Alice added. Melody squeezed Ash's balls a bit harder. She slowed her fingering down on Ash's asshole.

Leaf looked at Cynthia. "Wanna make out, baby?" Leaf asked. Cynthia looked at Leaf. "Sure, sweetie." Cynthia replied. Cynthia laid on the soft grass. Leaf got atop of her Cynthia and crawled closer to see the blonde face to face. Then, the two lovebirds make out. Cynthia went under Leaf's panties and squeezed her ass.

"Yes... yes... yes... yes..." Alice said. She moaned slightly louder. She finally let go of her own nipples. "Melody, baby... please suck one of my nipples..." Alice said. Hearing Alice's words towards her, Melody got off Ash's dick, balls, and asshole, and move closer to Alice.

"God, you look so beautiful." Melody said. "You too, my love." Alice said. Melody slid of left part of Alice's bra and put her mouth on the nipple. Then, she sucked it. "Yes, Melody, yes... I want to hear your sucking sound coming... I want to feel that warm saliva touching my nipple... and I wanna rub your hair..." Alice said. She touched Melody's hair and rubbed it gently.

Ash reached his hand towards Melody's ass and fingered her asshole with his fingers. "Ah... ah... ah... Melody... Ash..." Alice moaned again and again and again. "That's enough for now, guys..." Alice finally told Melody and Ash to stop, and they did. "Let's make out for daddy, Melody." Alice suggested. "Ok, Alice." Melody said. Melody jumped on Alice's bigger body and wrap her arms around Alice. Then, the two make out. Ash got up and looked directly at the kissing girls.

Minutes later...

"Make us cum together, daddy!" Make us cum together!" Melody moaned and moaned as Ash fucked her on the ground. Alice masturbated throughout the fucking, and Cynthia and Leaf continue to make out. Finally, they came. Both panted and Alice stopped masturbating. Ash and Melody stopped panting. Ash got off Melody and Alice made Melody taste two of her fingers, the ones she masturbated with.

"Delicious, just like your tongue, mouth, pussy, asshole, and nipples." Melody said. "Oh, such a cute compliment you made, Melody." Alice said. Alice went closer to her Melody and the two make out again. "God, I love seeing you hot chicks make out." Ash said.

Minutes later...

Cynthia and Leaf finally broke their hot kiss. It was the longest kiss they ever had and it lasted 35 minutes. Other than that, a moaning Alice bounced on Ash's dick. "Cum for me, my pretties." a moaning Melody said as she pleasure both her holes "Go, go, go!" Leaf and Cynthia said in unison. "It's getting close... it's getting close..." Alice said.

The two finally came. "Finally, man..." Ash said. "Same... daddy..." a panting Alice said. After panting a bit, she got off Ash and went closer to Melody, who kept masturbating. "You look extremely cute when you're masturbating, sweetie." Alice said. "Oh, Alice... I love it when you call me cute..." Melody said. A minute later, she stopped. Then, she and Alice embraced their third kiss of today. "I'll see you cuties later. I gotta check my other girls to see how they're doing." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

In Unova, Ash, along with Cynthia and Leaf, roamed around. They haven't seen any of the girls yet. Then, they stopped and saw Lyra and Marina sharing a kiss with female customers. "The funny thing about female customers is that they rarely interact with female prostitutes. The same thing goes for male customers rarely interact the same-sex." Ash said. "True." Cynthia and Leaf said in unison.

Another few minutes later...

Lyra and Marina finally broke their kiss with their female customers. The female customers walked away. Lyra and Marina turned around and smiled. "Hi, daddy. Look how much our beautiful customers gave us." Lyra said as she and Marina gave Ash their money. He counted the combining money and smiled. "Not bad, girls." Ash said. He gave the girls their half and put his own half in his pocket.

"You wanna see us make out before you move on?" Marina asked sweetly. "Sure, girls." Ash replied. The girls embraced a kiss on the lips.

A few minutes later...

"Hmmm... what's this?" Ash said as he, Cynthia, and Leaf saw Janine and Roxie talking to a man. The man hugged Roxie. Then, he hugged Janine. After hugged the girls, he walked away. "What was that about, girls?" Ash asked as he, the brunette, and the blonde move towards the poison trainers.

"Oh, we're just talking to my daddy, daddy. That's all." Roxie replied. "So, that was your dad you guys were talking, huh? That's nice. But anyway, I'll take that and that." Ash took the money off the girls' bra. Then, he counted it and looked surprised. "Holy shit, man. Who did you guys fuck?" Ash asked.

"We didn't fuck anyone, daddy. A guy with tons of money told us to cuddle each other and we did." Janine replied. "Also, he gave us an extra tip after he told us to cuddle each other again for ten minutes." Roxie added for Janine. "I see. I'll give you guys the half of the money and I'm off." Ash said. He gave the girls their half. "Mind if Janine and I use your bed to have sex, daddy?" Roxie asked. "I won't mind, Roxie." Ash replied. "Oh, thank you, daddy." Roxie said. "You're the best, daddy." Janine said as she also gave Ash a hug. "So warm." Ash said as he hugged back.

A minute later...

"What's going on?" Ash said as he, Leaf, and Cynthia saw a crowd standing near a house in Opelucid City. "Let's see for ourselves. I bet it's something big." Cynthia said. The three squeeze their way in the crowd until they were able to get inside the house. The three then gasped, seeing a moaning Ariana and Iris giving their customer, Drayden, his all. Ariana was bouncing on Drayden's dick and Iris was getting her pussy licked by the old man. "You are right, Cynthia. This is big." Leaf said. "And I love it!" Ash exclaimed. "Told ya, guys." Cynthia said.

Minutes later...

"Excuse me, sir, but can you lend me $1,000 dollars or more? I'm extremely poor." a woman asked after she went closer to Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf. Her name was Katharine. "Sure, miss." Ash replied. He gave Katharine $2,000. Katharine counted it and smiled. "Oh, thank you, kind sir." Katharine gave Ash a hug. "No problem." Ash said. Katharine let go.

"Mind if we chat a bit?" Katharine asked. "Sure." Ash replied. "Let's walk while we talk, ok?" Ash said. "Ok." Katharine said. The four walked. "I'm Katharine," Katharine said. "What your name?" she asked. "Ash," Ash replied. "So tell us how you wind up poor." Ash said. "Ok. The reason I wind up poor is because I lost my job and my home at the same day. It happened a week ago." Katharine replied.

"I see. Why haven't you ask for your relatives for money and help?" Ash asked. "They were getting tired of me asking them for money. You see, my former boss give me and my former co-workers an average of $80 despite all the hard work we did for her and it was hard for me to pay the bills." Katharine replied. "Oh, man... I'm so sorry to hear that." Ash said. He felt bad for Katharine. "How did you get fired?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything bad. My boss fired me for no reason. She claimed that I didn't clean her office, which wasn't the task she told me to do. She told me to clean someone else's office and I did." Katharine replied. "Some angry soon-to-be ex-worker probably punched your ex-boss on the head, giving her a bit of amnesia before walking out of the door." Ash assumed.

"That's what I assumed too, Ash, but if so, then I don't blame them." Katharine said. "But anyway, you won't mind giving me more money once I go broke again, right?" she said. "Hmm... I know how to settle this. You can work for me." Ash said. "Work for you? Do you own a company or something?" Katharine asked. "No, but I tell a lot of my prostitutes to make money for me. After they do, I give them 50% of their earned money." Ash replied.

"You're a pimp, eh? So, that explains the prostitutes walking behind you. At first, I thought you were their customers until you told me that you're a pimp." Katharine said. "Actually, they're not my prostitutes. They have each other. But anyway, you wanna work for me?" Ash said. "Yes, Ash! I wanna work for you! I hate being homeless!" Katharine said. "Ok. Let's get you some clothes first and then we'll go to a friend of mine." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"I feel slightly cold, but it is what it is." Katharine said. She have a different, yet slutty look. "Looking good, baby. Now let's go to Lavender Town." Ash said.

Seconds later...

Ash knocked on Rochelle's door. Then, the door opened from the inside, meaning Rochelle opened it. "Hi, Ash. Are you trying to touch my ass again or do you need a favor?" Rochelle asked. "Actually, I need a favor." Ash replied. "Can you make a teleport device for my friend, Katharine? You know, those things you made for all my girls." Ash asked. "I'd love to. Come back here in an hour, ok?" Rochelle said. "Ok, Rochelle." Ash said.

Rochelle closed the door. "Teleport devices? What do I need it for?" Katharine asked. "You need it to teleport anywhere you want to go. After you make some money, you can teleport to my mansion to give me the money so I can split it with you." Ash explained. "Makes sense. Show me your mansion." Katharine said. "Ok." Ash said.

Seconds later...

"It looks beautiful." Katharine said as she looked around in the mansion. "I know, right? But anyway, tell me where you want to go so I can drop you off there. I'll come back to that place to meet you an hour later, ok?" Ash said. "Ok, Ash, I mean daddy. You can take me to... Kanto! I wanna visit that place again." Katharine said. "Ok, Katharine. Kanto it is." Ash said.

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A few minutes later...

Back in Unova, Ash, along with Cynthia and Leaf, searched for more his girls. He then stopped and saw Misty and May walking in another direction. "There's May." Ash said. He, Cynthia, and Leaf rush closer to the girls. "May. I gotta tell you something important." Ash said. "What's the important news, daddy?" May asked. "It's about your dad, May." Ash replied. "What about him?" May asked.

"He's, along with Flint, Lola's husband, is a prostitute, just like you, Caroline, Lola everyone else that worked for me." Ash replied. "So him and Flint are prostitutes, huh? How did they wind up as prostitutes?" May asked. Ash explained everything what Lola and Caroline told him. "I see. I wonder how Max is gonna react when I tell him that mom, dad, and I are prostitutes." May said.

"Who's Max?" Ash asked. "He's my younger brother. We haven't seen him in years since he start his journey. I hope I can see him again." May replied. "I'm sure you will, May. But anyway, I'll take that." Ash took the money off May's bra. "And that." he also took Misty's money off her bra. He counted it. "Eh, I can live with it." Ash said. He split the money and gave the girls their half.

"See you later, girls. I gotta move on." Ash said. "Bye, daddy." Misty and May said in unison as Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia move on.

Minutes later...

Ash smiled as he saw Fennel, Bianca from Unova, Karen, and DJ Mary getting fucked by their customers. Also, the sluts have a chunk of money between their breasts. "Nice. Keep it up, girls." Ash said. He, Cynthia, and Leaf sat down. Several minutes later, the customers walked away from their sluts. The sluts then move closer to Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf and gave them their money.

"All of us made $5,000 at the same time, daddy." Fennel said. "That's really nice to hear, Fennel. I hope you guys make more." Ash said. He gave the girls $10,000 and put his half in his pocket. "I gotta go back to the mansion and store my money in my room." Ash said. "Don't you wanna fuck us first before we move on?" Bianca asked. "Yes." Ash replied, smiling brightly.

A few hours later...

"Hurry, daddy! Make us cum together!" Karen moaned loudly as Ash fucked her doggy-style. He already came inside Fennel, Bianca, and DJ Mary before fucking Karen. Ash and Karen finally came. Both panted and then stopped afterwards. They got off each other. Karen turned around and looked at Ash with that cute smile of hers. "Oh, daddy. That was some great fucking you gave me." Karen said.

"Glad you like it, Karen." Ash said. He put his stuff back on. "Are you done with your girls, Ash?" Leaf asked as she and Cynthia move closer to Ash. "Where have you guys been?" Ash asked. "We just got back from the Pokémon World Tournament." Leaf replied. "You should have seen Leaf acting all aggressive towards her opponents like the legit trainer she is." Cynthia said. "Oh, Cynthia. You're making me blush." Leaf said, blushing.

"That's nice to hear." Ash said. He then turned his attention to his girls. "Good luck earning more money for me, my beauties." Ash said. "We will, daddy." DJ Mary said. She gave Ash a kiss on the lips. She then let go and turned around, moving elsewhere along with her friends. "God, I love it when she kisses me on the lips." Ash said.

A few minutes later...

"Oh, god... this is so amazing..." Ash said, seeing his beauty, Shauntal, getting penetrated by her customers. One of them titty-fucked Shauntal's big tits, while two of them fucked Shauntal's holes. Also, one controlled his dick in her mouth, and two had their dicks jerked by Shauntal. Ash went under his underwear and masturbated.

Several minutes later...

After the customer's walked away, Ash rush towards Shauntal, who had sperm all over her. "Is it ok for me to fuck you, Shauntal?" Ash asked. "You can fuck me anytime you want, daddy." Shauntal replied. "Oh, thank you." Ash said. He gently push Shauntal on the ground and got up top of her heavier body. He then remove his pants and underwear and jammed his dick in Shauntal's asshole, making Shauntal gasp a bit. He fucked her.

"How long is this gonna last, Ash?" Leaf asked. "Thirty minutes, Leaf." Ash said. "Well, that's not bad. We can sit here and wait until you're done with Shauntal." Leaf said.

Thirty minutes later...

"Turn around for daddy, Shauntie." Ash said after he got off his Shauntal. "Ok, daddy." Shauntal said. Shauntal slowly turned around for Ash. "I thought you were done, Ash." Cynthia said. "Actually, I lied. Just give me five more minutes. Then, we'll move on." Ash said. He spread Shauntal's ass cheeks and licked her asshole. Shauntal moaned.

Five minutes later...

Ash and Shauntal got up and gave each other a kiss. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss. Slob spilled through the bottom of their chins. "Fuck, Shauntal. I love you so goddamn much. I really do." Ash said. "I love you too, daddy. I'll see you later." Shauntal said. She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. She then went off. "You and Shauntal should get married and live happily ever after." Leaf said as Ash put his stuff back on. "I agree with Cynthia." Leaf said. "We got a lot of work to finish first. Then, we'll get married. Although, I'm not sure if Shauntal wants to marry me. If not, then that's ok with me. We can be fuck buddies at least. " Ash said.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" May and Misty yelled in unison as they rush closer to Ash. "What is it, darling?" Ash asked. "You and your friends gotta check my brother out! He's dressed like a prostitute!" May replied. "Really? I gotta see this." Ash said. May and Misty went on, while Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf followed them. "How did he became a prostitute, May?" Ash asked. "We haven't seen each other eye to eye yet, but I can't wait to tell him why he's dressed like a prostitute." May replied.

A few minutes later...

"Max!" May said, distracting Max. "May!" Max jumped. "I wasn't expecting to see you here in Unova." Max said. He then notice that May was wearing slutty clothes. "You're a prostitute too, I see." Max said. "I am, and it's awesome. Oh, and let me introduce you to my friends. Max, this is Misty, Leaf, and Cynthia. And this is Ash, my pimp." May introduce Max to the gang.

"Nice to meet you all." Max said. "And by the way, Max, mom and dad are prostitutes too." May reminded. "Wow, really?!" Max exclaimed. "How did they wind up as prostitutes like us?" Max asked. May explained how their parents became prostitutes and so did herself. "Ah, I see." Max said. "And how did you became a prostitute, Max? Did you decide that earning prize money from Pokémon battles wasn't enough for you or something?" May asked. "It's a long story, but it's important anyway." Max replied.

~Flashback~ (Several years ago...)

"Now that I've arrived in Unova, I might as well search for trainers and battle them to earn prize money." Max said after he walked out of Mistralon's airport. As he went south, he saw Elesa and Skyla slow dancing together like a legit couple. "Cute." Max said, smiling. He continue walking. But then, three women, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, and Princess Rosalina rush closer to him.

All of them glared at Max with an evil smirk. Max looked nervous. "Perfect. A sexy guy we can use for our business." Princess Rosalina said. She quickly pulled her tranquilizer gun out and shoots Max with it, putting him to sleep.

Minutes later...

Max, now naked, woke up. "Where am I?" Max said. He notice that he was naked and can't move. "Why am I naked and why can't I move a muscle? These ropes feel tight." Max continued. "It's about time you woke up, sexy." Rosalina said as she, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy went closer to him.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" Max asked. "Because we want to earn more money for our business, and we want you to help us." Rosalina replied. "What kind of business are you guys running anyway?" Max asked. "The three of us run a business where we make the opposite sex whore around for us." Rosalina replied. "That's it? Why can't you guys whore around yourselves, or rob a bank, or something?" Max asked.

"Because they're useless for us to do. Instead, we want to control the prettiest men in the world, making us earn lots of money." Rosalina replied. "I see. What happens if your captives escape?" Max asked. "We will peg them hard in the ass with our strap-ons until they obey us. If they constantly refuse to work for us again and again, then they'll die." Rosalina replied. "Damn... Ok. I'll work for the three of ya, and I won't disappoint ya, I promise." Max said. His ass and life was on the line.

"That's what I like to hear." Rosalina said, smiling. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy move towards Max and untie him. Rosalina pulled a slutty outfit out for Max to wear. "Wear this." Rosalina ordered. "Ok." Max said. He put his new clothes on. "Fuck, it feels tight." Max said. He was wearing tight shorts and a shirt where you can see his exposing nipples. "Oh, and wear these too." Rosalina said as she gave Max new shoes. Max wore them.

"Where did you put my old stuff?" Max asked. "I store them in your new room. I'll show you your room later on, but now, you gotta go out there and whore for us. Try to get as much pussy as possible. We'll check on you to see how you're doing in a few hours." Rosalina said.

"I won't disappoint you three." Max said. "And by the way, what are your names?" Max asked. "I'm Princess Rosalina, and these are my friends, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy." Rosalina replied. "I'm Max, a trainer from Hoenn." Max said. "You're from Hoenn? It's a great place to live and all, but half of the people there aren't friendly, especially that old guy we once met. He constantly abused two of his whores. We thought about helping them at first, but we decided not to since we think it's best for the victims to find a way out themselves. Anyway, you're off to go. Good luck." Rosalina said. She magically teleported Max out of the dungeon.

~End of Flashback~

"...and that's how I became a prostitute, but I enjoyed being one as I kept doing my job. After I earn enough money for my boss, she told me I have the right to retire from her business, but I told her that I want to work for her permanently, and she was happy to hear that." Max said. "I see. I want to meet your boss. Where does she live?" May asked. "Right now, she currently lives in Undella Town. At first, she lived in a faraway land until she decide to move her headquarters somewhere else." Max replied.

"Well, let's get there in a hurry. I feel like whoring again." May said. "Me too." Misty said. "Who are those people you're talking to, Max?" Rosalina asked as she walk towards the group, distracting them. "Ah, Rosalina. This is..." Max introduced Rosalina to the group. He then looked at his sister. "May, this is my boss." Max added. "So, this is your boss, huh?" May move closer to Rosalina and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Max told me everything about him being a prostitute and all." May said. The two stopped shaking each other's hands. "He did, huh? That's nice." Rosalina said. She looked at Max. "How much did you make for me, Max?" Rosalina asked. "$10,000." Max replied, smiling at his boss. "Such a good, hard-working boy you really are, Max. I love you so much." Rosalina said. Max gave the money to Rosalina and the two shared a tongue kiss after Rosalina kneeled down.

"Me likey." Ash said. A minute later, the two broke the kiss. "Keep up the good work, stud." Rosalina said. "I will, baby." Max said. Rosalina teleported away. "God, I love my job and my boss so much. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Tell mom and dad I said hi." Max said. "Ok, Max." May said, seeing Max walking away. "Now let's get back to work." May said. "I'm with you, May." Misty said. The two walked away in another direction. "And we'll go to Hoenn to see how things are going with my other girls." Ash said.

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N: At the end of Chapter 39, I meant to say that the gang will go to Sinnoh, not Hoenn. My mistake.

After teleporting to Sinnoh, Ash put Alakazam back in his pokeball, and he, Cynthia, and Leaf went on and search for his girls. A few minutes later, the three say Duplica getting penetrated in an aggressive manner by two of her customers. She sucked one customer's dick and the other fuck her hard in her pussy."Look at my Duplica. You can tell that she loves it very much." Ash said.

"You're right, Ash. You can tell by her expression." Leaf said. Duplica looked at Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf, and gave them a thumb up. Ash then gave Duplica a thumb up. "Kinda reminds me the day that four penetrated me at the same time, the day before I met you two. I sucked two of my customers' dick, one fucked my pussy, and one fucked my asshole. What a day that was." Cynthia said.

"Tell us more about your whoring before we first met you, baby." Leaf said. "Ok, Leaf." Cynthia said. A few minutes later, Cynthia finished her story and customer getting his dick sucked by Duplica finally came inside her mouth. The customer behind her got off her and remove the condom off his dick. Duplica got up while swallowing the sperm down to her throat.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I need that." Duplica said as the two men put their underwear and pants on. "No problem." the two said in unison. They walked away, and Duplica turned her attention to Ash and the girls. "Here's your money, daddy." Duplica said as she pulled the money off her breasts and gave it to Ash. The pimped counted it. He then split the money and gave Duplica her half.

"Way to go, Duplica. Keep up the good work." Ash said. "I will. And by the way, I want to tell you this after I gave you the money. Mind if I take a break until tomorrow?" Duplica said. "You can take a break as much as you want, Duplica." Ash said. "Oh, you're the best." Duplica said, giving her pimp a hug. Seconds later, she let go.

A few minutes later...

The three saw a moaning Roxanne and Winona sharing a dildo. "Taking a break, girls?" Ash asked, distracting to two. "Yes... daddy..." Winona replied as she and Roxanne moaned and moaned. "Look... how much... we made... daddy..." Roxanne said. Ash move closer to the sluts and took the money off the breasts. "Impressive." Ash said, smiling. He split the money and gave the girls their half as he put it between the dildo they're sharing.

A minute later...

"Yummy." Ash said as he and the girls saw Lizabeth doing stripping moves for her customers, two of them. Ash move closer to Lizabeth and the two look at each other face to face. "Hi, daddy." Lizabeth said as she continue to dance for her customers. "Hi, my beauty." Ash said. Lizabeth turned around and shakes her ass rapidly.

"I made $2,000, daddy. That's not bad, huh?" Lizabeth said. "It's not bad, Lizabeth." Ash said as he took the money off Lizabeth's breasts and put two $500 in his pocket. He then put the other half between Lizabeth's breasts. He sat on the ground, and so did Leaf and Cynthia.

Several minutes later...

Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf wandered around to find Katharine. Moments later, they all saw Katharine sucking man's dick fast and jerking another man's dick rapidly. Also, she had a load of money between her breasts. "Damn, baby." Ash said, being impressed after seeing the load money and Katharine's sexual actions. The man getting his dick sucked by Katharine finally came in her mouth and the one getting his dick jerked also came in Katharine's hair.

Katharine got up as she swallowed the sperm. She then looked at Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia, who had watched her going at it with the customers. "I'm so glad to see you, daddy. Take a look at this." Katharine said as she pulled the money off her breasts and gave it to Ash. The customers behind her pulled their stuff on and move off.

"I made $10,000. Isn't that great?" Katharine said. "It is, Katharine." Ash said. He split the money and gave $5,000. I'll make more for us as much as I can, I promise." Katharine said. She runs off. "Wait, Katharine!" Ash said, stopping Katharine from running off. Katharine turned around. "What is it, daddy?" Katharine asked. "We gotta go to Lavender Town to get your teleport device." Ash replied. "Oh, yeah. I definitely need it." Katharine said.

In Lavender Town, Ash, along with the girls, knocking on Rochelle's door. Rochelle opened it and smiled. "Glad you're here. Here's the teleport device." Rochelle said. She hand Katharine the teleport device. Katharine attached it to her bra. "Demonstrate it by moving closer to it and tell it where you want to go." Rochelle said. "Ok." Katharine said. She move her head closer to the device. "Teleport me to Striaton City." Katharine said.

Katharine disappeared. Seconds later, she appeared near Ash's face, giving him a scare. "You gave me one hell of a scare, Katharine." Ash said. "I didn't mean to scare you like that, daddy." Katharine said. "No need to be sorry about that, Katharine. But anyway, I'll see you later once you're done." Ash said. "Ok, daddy." Katharine said.

A few minutes later...

Back in Sinnoh, Ash, along with Cynthia and Leaf, continue to search for his girls. They stopped and saw Jane giving a group of trainers their Pokémon back while she apologized. Delia stood near Jane with that cute smile on hers. "What's going on, guys?" Ash asked, distracting the two. "I'm giving all the trainers their Pokémon back, the ones that I captured from them." Jane replied.

"That's very nice of you, Jane." Ash said. Jane gave the last trainer her Pokémon back and apologized. The trainer forgives Jane, like the other trainers did. The trainers walk off. Ash noticed that the girls didn't have any money between their breasts or anywhere else. "So, what did you guys do besides giving the trainers their Pokémon back?" Ash asked.

"We ate lunch. Then, we have sex. After that, we talked and stuff, until Jane said that she decide to give the trainers their stolen Pokémon back, and here we are." Delia replied. "It was the right thing to do, so yeah. Being a prostitute is way better than stealing Pokémon anyway." Jane said. "Ah, I see." Ash said. "We'll try to earn some money if we can, Ash." Delia said. Delia and Jane walked away from Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf. "Bye, guys. See ya later." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"Whoa. This is awfully nice." Ash said as he and the girls saw a lucky customer getting it on with his girls. Gardenia and Candice licked the guys dick, Mira and Cheryl sucked each of his testicles, Jessie and Cassidy sucked both his nipples, Isabel licked his naval, and he shared a tongue kiss with Courtney. "Luck fuck is lucky." Leaf said. "He's undoubtedly the luckiest customer I've seen." Cynthia said. "Indeed, he is. But anyway, let's watch until they're done. Then, we can go to Jotho." Ash said. "Ok." Leaf and Cynthia said in unison.

Minutes later...

"Enjoying masturbating, Anabel?" Ash asked as he and the girls saw Anabal masturbating, until she stopped after hearing Ash's voice. "Yes." Anabal replied. She smooth walk her way closer to Ash and insert her fingers, the ones she masturbated with, inside Ash's mouth. She then pull them out. "Delicious." Ash said. He took the money off Anabel's bra and counted it. Anabel only had $500.

"I can live with it." Ash said. He gave Anabel $250 and put his in his pocket. "Mind if we have sex, daddy?" Anabel asked. "I'd love to, my purple-haired beauty." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"AH!" Ash and Anabel screamed as they finally came. Both panted until they stopped. "Wow, daddy. You're so amazing with your fucking skills." Anabel said. "Why thanks for the compliment, Anabel." Ash said. They got off each other and Ash put his stuff back on. Cynthia and Leaf just got back from the dairy store with popsicles on their hands. "You guys done?" Leaf asked. "Yes." Ash replied. Anabel gave him a kiss on the lips. She then broke it. "Bye, daddy." Anabel said. "Bye, Anabel." Ash said, seeing Anabel skipping away.

Several minutes later...

"Wait up, Yellow." Ash said as he was catching up to Yellow. The slut turned around and smiled. "Hi, daddy. Here's the money I earned." Yellow said as she hand out her money to Ash, and Ash took it. He then counted it. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but I'll try better next time." Yellow said. "It's ok, Yellow." Ash said with a smile on his face. He split the $400 Yellow gave him and gave Yellow $200.

"And by the way, here's a question I want to ask you. Why did your parents come up with the name Yellow?" Ash asked. "I don't know, daddy. I haven't asked my parents about it yet, but I'll do it. Probably tomorrow, or the day after that." Yellow replied. "If you do, tell me about it, ok?" Ash said. "I will, daddy." Yellow said. Yellow walked away, and Ash, Cynthia, Leaf move to another direction.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A minute later...

As Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia head towards a route, they saw Jenny and Joy having sex with their customers. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Joy moaned and moaned as she bounced on her customer's dick. Jenny was taking her customer's fucking as she laid on the ground. "Hi, girls." Ash said, distracting his girls and their customers.

"Hi, daddy." Joy said. "You like what you see, daddy?" Jenny asked. "Yes." Ash replied. A few minutes later, the customers put their stuff back on and walk away from the group. Jenny and Joy smooth-walk their way closer to their pimp. "Strip your clothes off and lay down for us." Joy said. "Ok, sexy." Ash said as remove his shirt. He then remove everything else off him.

After that, he laid on the ground. Jenny sat up top of Ash's face while sliding her panties. "Munch it good, daddy." Jenny said. Ash licked Jenny's pussy, and Jenny moaned. Joy sat on Ash's dick. She then bounced on it and moaned.

A few minutes later, Joy, Jenny, and Ash came at the same time. The girls got off Ash as they panted. They then stopped, and Ash got off the ground. Jenny move towards Ash and grabbed his balls. She then squeezes it. "Ah... Jenny... You're squeezing it too hard, but I like it." Ash said. "I'm glad you liked it, daddy." Jenny said as she touched Ash's ass and squeezed it. She then travel one of her fingers to Ash's asshole and insert it in.

"Fuck me good, daddy, and make us cum together." Jenny said. "I will, Jenny, but first, let's cuddle each other before I fuck you good." Ash said. "Ok, daddy." Jenny said.

Minutes later...

"Ah! Ah! Oh, daddy! That feels so fucking good!" Jenny moaned as Ash fucked her doggy-style, and Ash slapped her ass. A minute later, the two finally came. "Thank you, daddy... Thank you..." Jenny said as she panted, and so did Ash. "No problem, Jenny..." Ash said. The two stopped panting and got off each other.

Ash put his stuff back on as Jenny, Joy, Cynthia, and Leaf watched. After Ash put his clothes on, he gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek and gave Joy a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you two hotties later. I gotta find my other girls and see how they're doing." Ash said. "Ok, daddy." Joy and Jenny said. They skipped away.

A few minutes later...

"Look over there, Ash." Leaf said as she pointed at an Axew that looks sick, which is obvious to the trio. "That Pokemon looks sick. We gotta help it." Ash said. He, Leaf, and Cynthia rush towards it. "We gotta give you good care immediately." Ash said as he lifted the Axew.

Minutes later...

The Axew hopped off Ash's bed. "Feeling better?" Ash asked. The Axew hugged Ash's left leg. "I guess that's a yes." Ash said as he looked at Cynthia and Leaf. "So glad to see it feel better." Cynthia said. "Same." Leaf said. Ash looked at the Axew again. "Wanna join my party?" Ash asked. The Axew nod its head. "Ok." Ash said. He pulled out one of his pokeballs and threw it at Axew, catching it. "Welcome to my party." Ash said as he picked the pokeball off the ground and put it in his pocket.

A few minutes later...

Near Veilstone City, Ash, Cynthia, and Leaf saw two male prostitutes, Volkner and Flint, fucking Elesa and Skyla. Volkner fucked Elesa's pussy as he was holding her, and Flint fucked Elesa while being up top of each other. "Ah... more male prostitutes, and they're fucking two of my girls." Ash said.

Another few minutes later...

Volkner and Flint stopped fucking the Unovians. Elesa and Skyla move towards their pimp and Volkner and Flint remove the condoms off their dicks. They then put it inside their underwear. "We're sorry we couldn't earn any money, daddy." Elesa said. "It's ok, Elesa. I got plenty anyway, so yeah." Ash said. "Daddy, this is Volkner and Flint." Skyla introduced Ash to the two prostitutes.

Ash walk towards them. "Nice to meet you gentlemen. I'm Ash," Ash said as he shook the prostitutes' hands one at a time. "Nice to meet you too, Ash." Volkner said. "We should get going. We got a lot of prostituting to do." Flint said. "Ok, guys. See ya later." Ash said. Volkner and Flint walked away from the four, and the two touched each other's asses.

"There you are, daddy." Kelly said as she rush towards Ash. "Hi there, Kelly." Ash said. "Look how much I made, daddy." Kelly said as she pulled two fifty-dollar bills off her breasts. "$100?" Ash said. "Yeah, I know, but I had to make my customer's wish." Kelly said. "What was his wish, Kelly?" Ash asked. "Him losing his virginity." Kelly replied.

"I see. It's not a big deal anyway, since I got a shitload of money. Also, you did the right thing to make his wish come true." Ash said. He gave Kelly $50. "See ya later, daddy." Kelly said. She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and walk off. "Bye, Kelly." Ash said.

Several minutes later...

"Excuse me, young man, but would you like to battle me?" Chuck said as he and his wife went closer to Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia. "Sure, man. Why not?" Ash said. A few minutes later, Ash's Alakazam KO'd Chuck's last Pokemon, Lucario, with another Psychic. Before fainting Lucario, the Alakazam took care of Machamp, Throh, Poliwrath, Heracross, and Breloom, meaning Ash lopsided Chuck.

"Well, that sucked, but a loss is a loss." Chuck said as he and Ash put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs. "I never seen a trainer lopsided my husband, until today." Chuck's wife said. She then turned her attention to her husband. "Don't you think you need a Scrafty as a backup?" Chuck's wife asked. "I should, due to that Alakazam fainting all my Pokemon." Chuck replied.

"If you're up for another rematch, don't be afraid to ask." Ash said. "I'm up for another rematch, as long as I find a Scraggy or Scrafty." Chuck said. "Even if you had a Scrafty, my Alakazam will shred it with Focus Blast." Ash said. "But Focus Blast has terrible accuracy, so don't forget about that." Chuck said. "I know, man." Ash said. Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia walk away as they head towards another direction.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Hmmm... maybe I should teleport back to my mansion and wait for my girls to finish their job." Ash said. He release his Alakazam and tell the Psychic-type to teleport him, Cynthia, and Leaf to the mansion. He did. After teleporting there, Ash put Alakazam back in his pokeball and laid on the couch. "We'll see you later, Ash." Cynthia said as she and Leaf headed towards the door. "Yeah, we gotta whore around and stuff." Leaf said. "Ok, guys." Ash said as he watched Cynthia and Leaf walk out of the mansion.

An hour later...

All of Ash's girls teleported back to the mansion. He got off the couch as he smiled. "Let me how much you sexy chicks made." Ash said. Several minutes later, he finished checking to see how much his girls made, and he also did the 50/50 routine. "You girls can take a break for a week or two if you want." Ash said. He head upstairs to his room. Half the girls teleported out of Ash's mansion and other half sat and relax. Katharine followed Ash.

"Can we talk, daddy?" Katharine asked as she and Ash walked inside the room. Ash turned around and smiled. "Of course, Katharine." Ash replied. "Oh, thank you." Katharine said. Katharine and Ash sat on the bed and looked at each other. "Daddy, I just want to say thank you for helping me. I truly appreciate it. If it wasn't for us seeing each other for the first time, I'd still be out in the streets begging for money all day and night, but here I am in your beautiful mansion along with this pretty outfit I'm wearing, and with a teleport device that makes my job extremely easy." Katharine said.

"And once again, thank you for helping me. You're the kindest person I've ever met and worked with." Katharine added. "Oh, Katharine. You're making me blush." Ash said as he blushed lightly. The two didn't say anything else as they continue to look each other. They slowly move closer to each other and press each other's lips, which lead them with a kiss. They then reach each other's tongue to wrestle with the other.

Ash slowly move his hand towards Katharine's left breast and touched it. He then creep his hand inside the cloth and touched the breast again. Katharine also touched Ash's dick as she went inside his underwear. She jerked it a bit. A few minutes later, Ash and Katharine broke their kiss, and got off each other's private areas. Katharine positioned herself in the bed to lay on it. She then slid her panties, revealing her pussy to Ash as he turned around and saw it.

"Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me good." Katharine requested. "Your sexy request is accepted, Katharine." Ash said. He got up and pulled his pants and underwear down. He then move towards Katharine and laid up top of her as he plunged his dick in her pussy. "Ah..." Katharine gasped softly. Ash fucked Katharine, and Katharine moaned. "Don't go faster yet, daddy." Katharine said.

Shauntal walked in on Ash and Katharine and smiled. "Go, daddy!" Shauntal exclaimed as she sat on the floor and watched Ash fucked Katharine. She thought about masturbating, but didn't. Anyway, Ash continue to fuck Katharine as Katharine constantly tell him not to stop. "Don't stop, daddy... Don't stop..." Katharine said. "Yeah, daddy. Don't stop." Shauntal said.

"Now go faster, daddy." Katharine said. Ash fucked her faster as she requested. Her moans grew slightly louder. "I love you, daddy. I love you so much." Katharine said. "I love you too, Katharine." Ash said. A minute later, the two finally came as they mildly scream together. "That *pant* was *pant* great, *pant* daddy." Katharine said as he and Ash panted with joy. Seconds later, they stopped.

"Glad you like it, baby." Ash said. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight, daddy?" Katharine asked. "Of course you can, Katharine." Ash said. "Thank you." Katharine said. "My pleasure." Ash said. Ash and Katharine got under the blankets, and Shauntal move closer to them. "Make room for one more." Shauntal said as she joined the two in the bed. Ash and Katharine scooched back to make room for Shauntal. "Goodnight, girls." Ash said. "Goodnight, daddy." Katharine and Shauntal said in unison. As the three close their eyes, Shauntal move her hand towards Ash's dick as she touched it.

A day later...

"Aren't you forgetting about something, Ash?" Leaf asked as Ash was cleaning up. Cynthia stood near her Leaf. "Forget about what, Leaf?" Ash replied as he asked the brunette. "Yesterday, you promise that you'll battle me the next day. That's all." Leaf replied as she reminded Ash. "Yeah... about that... can we do it tommorrow? I'm not in the mood for Pokemon battles." Ash said. "No, Ash. You said that we were going to do it today, not the day after today. So either battle me today, or I'll consider you as a pussy." Leaf said.

Ash sighed. "Ok, Leaf. I'll battle you today." Ash said. "Let's do this now." Leaf said. "But I'm cleaning up. Can we do it later?" Ash said. "No, Ash. I say let's do it now." Leaf said. Ash sighed again. "Let's try to get this over with." Ash said. Ash dropped his cleaning supplies on the floor as he Leaf, and Cynthia headed outside. "So, where do you want to battle, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"In the back." Leaf replied. "Ok then." Ash said. The trio moved to the back, only to see Marley, Caitlin, Burgundy, Georgia, Roxie, Janine, Bianca from Unova, Fennel, Karen, DJ Mary, Kidd, Bianca from Jotho, Duplica, Yellow, Lizabeth, Dahlia, Argenta, Shauntal, Misty, May, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Rosa, Dawn, Mars, Zoey, Jupiter, Iris, and Ariana relaxing there. They noticed that Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia walked in the back.

"Hi, daddy." the girls said in unison. "Hi, girls. Are you ready to see my Pokemon get slaughtered by Leaf's Pokemon?" Ash asked. "Yes." the girls replied in unison. "Ok then. Let's get this over with." Ash said as he moved inches away from Cynthia and Leaf and face them. "Go, Alakazam!" Ash release Alakazam and Leaf release Tyranitar. "Hit him as hard as you can with Focus Blast!" "Payback, T-tar!"

The Alakazam unleashes his mental power at Tyranitar, which didn't KO her thanks to the Chople Berry she's eating and the sandstorm that automatically boosts his special defense. The Tyranitar then smacks Alakazam with Payback, knocking him out. "Here's something that makes absolutely no sense. Why the freaking does a sandstorm automatically boost a Rock-type Pokemon's special defense? I don't get it." Ash said as he put Alakazam back in his pokeball and release Jirachi. "I don't get it either, but hey, it helped me win tons of tough battles, hence the reason people considered me as a tough trainer." Leaf said.

"Well, that makes sense." Ash said. "Anyway, use Iron Head to knock Tyranitar out, Jirachi!" "Come back, T-Tar!" Leaf yelled as she put Tyranitar back in her pokeball and release Metagross. The Jirachi slammed her head at the Steel-type. "Try to burn it good with Fire Punch!" "Earthquake!" The Jirachi smacked Metagross with a fiery punch, but she didn't leave him with a burn. The Metagross then retaliated with Earthquake, which didn't knock Jirachi out.

"Go with Fire Punch again, Jirachi!" "Go, Salamence!" Leaf release Salamence in battle as she put Metagross back in his pokeball. The Jirachi punched Salamence. "Oh, man!" Ash said. He was hoping for a burn status on Salamence, but didn't. "Go with Ice Punch for the KO!" "Outrage!" The Salamence bashes her head at Jirachi, knocking her out. "Go, Celebi!" Ash release Celebi in battle and put Jirachi back in her pokeball.

"Paralyze her with Thunderwave, Celebi!" The Salamence smacked Celebi with the same move, which lead her confused as Celebi use Thunderwave to paralyze her. "Now use Psychic!" "Outrage, again!" The Celebi enters her mind and blasts Salamence with Psychic (critical hit). The Salamence attempted to bash Celebi with her head, but collapsed as she got knocked out. "Go, T-tar!" Leaf release her Tyranitar back in battle and put Salamence back in her pokeball.

"Payback!" "Smack her good with Leaf Storm!" The Celebi launches a pack of leaves at Tyranitar, but missed as Tyranitar barely dodged it. The Tyranitar charges at Celebi with Payback, knocking her out. "Oh, great..." Ash said as he put Celebi back in her pokeball with a disappointed look on his face. He then release Jynx. "Payback again, T-tar!" "Ice Beam!" The Jynx spits a beam of ice out of her mouth at Tyranitar, knocking her out.

"Go, Hydreigon!" Leaf release the brutal Pokemon in battle and put Tyranitar back in her pokeball. "Faint her with Dark Pulse, Hydreigon!" "Use Ice Beam again, and try to use it as fast as you can!" The Hydreigon unleashes a horrible aura at Jynx, knocking her out. "Go, Mew!" Ash release Mew in battle and put Jynx back in her pokeball. "Smash her to death with Aura Sphere!" "Dark Pulse!" The Mew shoots an Aura Sphere at her opponent. It dealt good damage to the Hydreigon, but didn't knock her out.

Speaking of Hydreigon, the brutal pokemon retaliated with Dark Pulse, knocking Mew out. "I knew this would happen, but there's still hope..." Ash said. He put Mew back in her pokeball and release Meloetta (with a Quick Claw) as his last Pokemon to use. "Focus Blast!" "Go with Dark Pulse one more time, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon smacks Meloetta with Dark Pulse, and it didn't faint her. The Meloetta unleases her power at Hydreigon, knocking her out.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "You still get plenty more Pokemon to take care of, Ash." Leaf said in a singsong. She put Hydreigon back in her pokeball and release Garchomp. "Outrage!" "Hidden Power, Meloetta!" The Meloetta smacked Garchomp first with Hidden Power, knocking her out. "Huh?" Leaf said with a different look on her face. She release Dragonite and put Garchomp back in her pokeball.

"Use Hidden Power again, and try to expose her weak spot like you did against Garchomp!" "Outrage!" The Meloetta smacked Dragonite with Hidden Power, knocking her out. Leaf scoffed. "Whatever." Leaf said. She put Dragonite back in her pokeball and release Metagross back in battle. "Focus Blast, Meloetta!" "Bullet Punch!" The Metagross smacked Meloetta with a quick punch, knocking her out. The girls clapped as the battle ended right there.

"Damn... I was so close..." Ash said as he looked disappointed. "Don't feel bad, Ash. At least you took me down to the wire, which is pretty damn impressive." Leaf said. Ash smiled. "I did, huh? I'm looking forward for another rematch." Ash said. "Now that's what I like to hear." Leaf said as she and Ash put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs.

"Are you gonna use different types instead of using Psychic-types only, Ash?" Cynthia asked. "I'll think about it before the rematch, Cynthia." Ash replied. "Ok, Ash. Just asking." Cynthia said. "Now that the battle is over, I shall resume my cleaning." Ash said. He headed back inside the mansion.

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Two hours later...

"There... I'm done..." Ash said as he lay on his sofa, being exhausted from all the cleaning he did. Duplica went inside the mansion as she headed towards her pimp.

"Feeling tired, daddy?" Duplica asked as she sat on the right side of the sofa, with her left arm wrapping around Ash's back. Both blushed.

"Yes, and I don't feel like moving until I feel like it..." Ash replied, still being exhausted.

"I see." Duplica got off the sofa as she move a few inches away from Ash. "Would it be ok for me to give you a sexual dance, daddy?"

"You can dance sexually to me as much as you want, Duplica." Ash replied as he smiled, giving Duplica that lovely look of his.

Duplica move closer to Ash as she hugged him. "Thank you, daddy. You're the best." Duplica got off her pimp as she move a few inches away from him. She then begin dancing in a sexual manner. As time goes on, Duplica did various sexual moves in front of Ash, including shaking her ass, and perform sexual poses in a teasing manner. She finally stopped as she move closer to Ash and sat on him as she wrap her arms on the back of his back. "I'm done, daddy."

Ash move his hand towards Duplica's back as he rubbed it. "That was a great dance so far, Duplica. I enjoyed most of it."

"Glad you like it, daddy." Duplica said as she move her face closer to Ash's. "If you want more dancing from me, don't be afraid to ask, ok?"

"Ok, Duplica." Ash said as he and Duplica remain closer to each other's faces, which lead them to a kiss seconds later as they close their eyes.

Duplica, however, broke it as she open her eyes, but remain closer to Ash's face. "Let's have sex, daddy." Duplica suggested with a smooth-talk manner as Ash open his eyes..

"Great idea, Duplica." Ash accepted Duplica's sexy suggestion. Duplica leveled her body up to Ash as Ash unzipped his pants and put his dick outside it. He then slid Duplica's panties as Duplica leveled down to sit on Ash's dick. "Let's resume our kiss, shall we?"

Ash and Duplica resumed their kiss as they close their eyes again and moaned. Duplica slightly bounce on Ash's dick to make their pose better. Ash move his hand down to Duplica's ass as he rubbed it gently. He then travel his other hand towards the back part of Duplica's neck as he rubbed it.

Aurea and Hilda magically appeared in the mansion. They had money between their breasts. Anyway, they smiled brightly as they saw Ash and Duplica doing it together.

"Having fun, daddy?" Hilda asked as she and her Aurea smooth-walk their way towards Ash and Duplica. Ash opened his eyes, but Duplica didn't open hers. The sluts pulled the money off their breasts, splitting it as they put their half between their breasts, and put the other half on the left side of the sofa.

"See ya later, daddy. We got more work to do." Aurea said as she and Hilda move towards the middle of the mansion. They then told their teleport device to teleport to Nimbasa City in Unova, and it did as the girls disappeared.

Ash close his eyes as he and Duplica continue to do their thing to one another. Ash stopped rubbing Duplica's neck as he traveled it towards her left breast and touched it. Several minutes later, the two finally came together. They opened their eyes as Duplica got off Ash, and Ash got off the couch.

"That was great, daddy. I'll see you later on." Duplica said as Ash tuck his dick back in his underwear and zipped his pants.

"Bye, Duplica." Ash said as Duplica turn around and walk out of the door. "Now it's time to relax in Unova.

Minutes later...

Ash headed towards a route as he was licking ice cream off a tasty cone, humming as he enjoyed his tasty treat. As he move on, he heard moans coming from the other side of the route. He rush towards the other side to see what was going on. Once there, he stopped as he smiled, seeing a girl, Amanita, fucking his purple-haired beauty, Shauntal, with a strap-on.

"Who's the girl fucking you, Shauntie?" Ash asked as he move closer to Amanita and Shauntal, distracting them. Both smiled at Ash as Amanita continue to fuck Shauntal.

"Daddy, this is Amanita, my sexy customer." Shauntal introduced Amanita to Ash. She look at Amanita, and Amanita look at her too. "Amanita, that's Ash, my pimp."

Amanita look back at Ash with that same smile of hers. "He looks cute." Amanita turn back around to face Shauntal as Ash move towards the middle of the girls to see both their faces at the same time as he sat on the ground.

"He is, Amanita." Shauntal said.

Amanita lay up top of Shauntal, feeling the purple-haired girl's body as she fucked her faster. Shauntal move her hands towards Amanita's smaller ass as she squeezed it. "Don't stop, baby. Don't stop."

Amanita smiled brightly after hearing what Shauntal said. "I won't stop, sweetie." Amanita cooed. "Squeeze my ass harder."

Shauntal squeezed Amanita's ass harder. Ash couldn't blink as he enjoyed the girls' activity. "This is so fucking hot, man."

Minutes later...

"That's enough, baby." Shauntal told Amanita to stop, and she did. Amanita got off Shauntal as she remove the strap-on off her waist and put it in her backpack as Shauntal got up.

Ash got off the ground as he move towards Shauntal, taking the money off her breasts and counted it. He look surprised as he looked at Amanita as she put her backpack on her back. "Wow, Amanita. Are you rich?" Ash asked.

Amanita giggled. "I am, Ash."

"I see." Ash split the money as he gave Shauntal her half and put his half inside his pocket. "I gotta go, guys."

Shauntal followed Ash as the pimp move on. Amanita touched Shauntal's fat ass as it made the purple-haired beauty turn around. "Is it ok for me to join you guys?" Amanita asked as Ash turn around. "I feel lonely sometimes."

"Of course you can, Amanita." Ash replied as Amanita move closer to him and embrace a hug.

Amanita got off Ash as she look at him. "Thank you, Ash."

"My pleasure, Amanita."

Amanita look at Shauntal in a seductive manner as she rubbed Shauntal's pussy. "Wanna have sex with me later on, darling?"

Shauntal touched Amanita's hair as she rubbed it. "I would love to, Amanita."

Minutes later...

Ash trained his Axew and Clefairy. Amanita and Shauntal watched as they sat on the ground, slowly pleasuring each other's pussies with their fingers.

Ash looked surprised as his Axew glowed. " Alright, my Axew's glowing!" Ash exclaimed, getting all excited over Axew's evolution. The Axew evolved to a Fraxure.

Amanita stopped pleasuring Shauntal's pussy as she reach towards her backpack and unzipped it, and Shauntal continue to pleasure her pussy. "Wanna evolve your Clefairy to a Clefable?"

Ash move towards Shauntal and Amanita. "Yes."

Amanita reach inside her backpack. She touched a Moon Stone as she pulled it out of her backpack, and gave it to Ash. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Ash said as he head towards his Clefairy, and Amanita went under Shauntal's panties as she resume pleasuring her pussy.

Ash place the Moon Stone up top of Clefairy's head, which made her flash as she's evolving.. Seconds later, it did. "So cute." Ash said as he patted Clefable's head. He then stopped at he turn to Fraxure, and turn to Clefable. "Let's resume our training, shall we?"

End of Chapter 43 (Note: If anyone notice that I had Axew evolving to a Haxuros before the edit, I apologize. It won't happen again)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Use Outrage again to knock those Druddigons out, Fraxure!" "Go with Ice Beam again, Clefable!"

Hearing Ash's orders, the Clefable forcibly spat a beam of ice at one of the Druddigons, and Fraxure slammed his body hard towards Druddigon. One Druddigon attacked Clefable, scratching her with his claw. The Fraxure attacked the one attacking Clefable, using his body to do so. Seeing another Druddigon coming towards Clefable, she spat a beam of ice at him, sending the Druddigon towards the bushes and he was unable to move.

"Training, huh? That's nice," Phoebe distracted Ash, Shauntal, and Amanita with her words as she and Glacia moved towards the trio, smiling at them. Ash looked down a bit, seeing tons of money between the girls' breasts. Smiling brightly, he moved closer to the girls, taking the money off the breasts and counted it. He split it and gave the Hoennians half of the money.

Glacia gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, daddy," Glacia and Phoebe turned around, walking away from the gang. Ash slapped his hand on Glacia's ass, making it jiggle. Glacia turned her head to look at Ash, blushing. She winked at him and turned her head back to face the direction she and Phoebe are heading to.

"So, you got more girls, huh? Do you have more besides them and Shauntal?"

"Yes, and I have a dozen, like seventy or more."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Awesome, huh? And the good thing about it is that I'm rich and so are they. You see, I promised the girls I can split the money 50/50, meaning that they earned half of their money back and I keep the other half."

"So, that's why you gave Shauntal and your girls half of their money back."

"Yep, and I also told them that they can take breaks if they want to."

"Sounds like your running a great business."

"I am, Amanita."

Seeing a knocked out Druddigon flying towards Ash, Amanita and Shauntal screamed, "Look out!"

Ash glanced at the Druddigon, but it was too late as the Druddigon collided on Ash.

"So heavy..." Ash groaned, feeling the Druddigon's heavier body crushing him. "Can you guys push this Druddigon off me?"

"Sure," Shauntal and Amanita accepted Ash's help in unison, getting off the ground and headed towards Ash and Druddigon. Together, they pushed the Druddigon off Ash, but it was too heavy as it remained laying on the Kanto trainer.

"It's too heavy..." Amanita struggled, her muscles are too small.

"How much does this thing weight...?" Shauntal struggled as well, despite how fat and strong her arms were.

Clefable and Fraxure headed towards Shauntal and Amanita to help them, pushing the Druddigon off Ash. Seconds later, the four successfully removed the Druddigon.

"Fuck, man..." Ash cursed, slowly getting off the ground and slapping his pants to remove the dirt from it.

"Are you okay, daddy?"

"I'm fine, Shauntie," Ash smiled, moving his body a bit without walking.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Shauntal, Amanita, and Clefable, a conscious Druddigon moved towards Ash as if it wanted to attack him. The Fraxure noticed that, and he smacked Druddigon with his body. Hearing a heavy blow from the Fraxure, the four turned around to see him and a blacked out Druddigon, the same one attempting to attack Ash. The Fraxure turned bright, glowing to reach his final evolve form.

"You're glowing, Fraxure."

"That's great, Ash."

The Fraxure looked different as he evolved to Haxorus. "Alright! Another evolution!" Ash exclaimed, jumping with joy.

"Your Pokemon, Fraxure, evolved to Haxorus. He has a freakishly high attack stat and a decent speed stat. His HP and defense is also decent, but his special defense are below-average. Last but not last, his special attack is beyond low, so you might wanna avoid slapping a special type move on him and use physical type moves instead," Amanita explained, and Ash stopped jumping.

"I can definitely use him to beat Leaf's Pokemon."

"Who's Leaf?"

"Leaf is a friend of mine. She's prostituting with her girlfriend, Cynthia. Shauntal can show you who they are, but as for myself, I'm gonna stay here and train my Pokemon some more. And by the way, does Haxorus evolve to another Pokemon?"

"Sadly, no. If he did, it would be a different story, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, daddy. If a second evolve form evolved to a third one, that means the third one can't evolve."

"Damn. Imagine if they did... Oh well. It shouldn't be bad."

Minutes later (in a new area), Ash sighed, saying, "I'm done training for the day." He then looked at Haxorus and Clefable. "It's time to get inside your pokeballs, guys," Ash threw Haxorus' pokeball at him, and Clefable's pokeball at her, putting them in. He turned his attention at Shauntal and Amanita as he picked his pokeballs off the ground, watching them make out on the ground.

"Are you two gonna staying here?"

Shauntal and Amanita broke their kiss, looking at Ash. "You're leaving, daddy? Wait up," Shauntal and Amanita got off each other, moving towards Ash.

"Where are we heading too, Ash?

"My mansion," Ash smiled, digging inside his left pocket and pulling out a pokeball with Alakazam in it. He threw it on the ground, releasing Alakazam.

"You have a mansion? Sweet."

Ash picked the empty pokeball off the ground. "You can stay in my mansion as long as you want, Amanita."

"You're the best, Ash," Amanita moved towards Ash, giving him a hug. Shauntal did too, squeezing him tightly.

"Teleport us to my mansion, Alakazam."

The Alakazam used Teleport, making Ash, Shauntal, Amanita, and himself disappear. The four appeared in the middle of the mansion. Shauntal, Amanita, and Ash broke their group hug, and Amanita looked around in circles.

"So beautiful..."

"I know, right?" Ash threw his pokeball at Alakazam, putting him back in it.

Amanita stopped circling around, looking at Shauntal with that cute smile of hers. "Mind if you tour me, Shauntal?"

Shauntal rubbed Amanita's soft hair, replying, "I'd love to, Amanita. Follow me."

"Okay, Shauntal."

Shauntal stopped rubbing Amanita's hair, leading the smaller girl for a tour. Ash laid on his sofa, relaxing his body as he looked at Shauntal and Amanita. "God, those two look so cute together."

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"...And this is daddy's room." Shauntal showed Amanita Ash's room.

"It looks nice. Kinda reminds me of my room."

"Well, that's the end of the tour. You wanna stay here so we can have sex?"

"Sure, baby."

Climbing on Ash's bed, Shauntal laid on it and Amanita crawled up top of her, making both blush. The Unovians then locked their lips together, closing their eyes to begin their kiss. Rubbing Amanita's soft hair, Shauntal creeped her other hand to Amanita's smaller ass and pinched it lightly. The two caressed each other's tongues, moaning softly. Amanita gently rubbed Shauntal's left cheek, her other hand fondling Shauntal's hair.

Moments later, the two broke their kiss and opened their eyes. Moving down, Amanita slid Shauntal's panties to see her fat pussy. Licking her lips, Amanita moved closer to it and took a lick. She took another one, which lead her to lick it repeatedly. Moaning again, Shauntal removed her own bra, exposing her big breasts. She then starts playing with her nipples, pinching them mildly.

"Yes... Oh, yes..."

Hearing moans, Burgundy and Georgia went upstairs to see who's doing who, and saw Amanita licking Shauntal's fat vagina. Burgundy whispered to Georgia's ear, and Georgia nodded her head, smiling. Both girls went downstairs, seeing Ash relaxing in his sofa.

"Is there something you girls need?"

"Yes," both replied in unison, sitting on each side of the sofa and went inside Ash's pants, both jerking his penis.

"Ahhh... sex. I'm up for it." Ash traveled under the girls' skirts, caressing their pussies as he fingered them. Moaning, Burgundy and Georgia jerked Ash's erection faster, and the two licked his cheeks. They then unbuttoned and unzipped Ash's pants with their other hands, making their action on Ash's cock visible to the naked eye. Back upstairs, Amanita continued to work on Shauntal's clitoris, since Shauntal hadn't told her to stop yet.

"Finger my asshole, Amanita."

Accepting Shauntal's request, Amanita nuzzled Shauntal's asshole. "Oh, Amanita... Amanita... Again, don't stop..." Rubbing Amania's hair again, Shauntal remained pinching her right one. A few minutes later, Shauntal let go of Amanita's hair and her own nipple, and told Amanita to stop pleasuring her holes. Amanita did, and once again, she lagged up top of Shauntal. Closing their eyes, the two shared another kiss on the lips.

Downstairs, Ash's sperm finally spurted out of his dick, landing on Burgundy and Georgia's hand. The girls licked the sperm off their hand, and Ash buttoned and zipped his pants. Wrapping their arms around each other, Burgundy and Georgia embraced a kiss on the lips, sharing Ash's sperm.

"So hot."

A few hours later, Ash exercised in the middle of his mansion. "Exercising, daddy? That's nice." Yellow came closer to Ash.

"I am, Yellow. You need something?"

"Yes. I want you to meet my parents. Minutes ago, I went to their house and told them about me being a prostitute and all. I also told them about you, and they told me to drag you to their house to talk."

"I see. I'll meet them after I'm done exercising, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"By the way, did you ask your parents how they came up with your name?"

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

Yellow told Ash everything about it, and Ash looked surprised. "Surprised, huh?"

"I am, and the story's bizarre as hell."

"I know, but I gotta live with it."

Many minutes later, Ash and Yellow got out of Yellow's parents' house. Ash wrapped his arm around Yellow, saying, "Your parents are fun to chat with. They're nice people."

"They are, alright."

"HALT!" a guy, Lt. Surge, stopped the two from walking.

Ash looked confused. "What do you want, sir?"

"I want to extend my long winning streak by owning one of you!"

"Okay... let's battle!"

"Go, daddy!" Yellow cheered.

Ash threw his pokeball on the ground, releasing Haxorus, and Lt. Surge released a Timid (nature) Zapdos holding a Life Orb. The Haxorus was holding a Choice Band.

"Knock that Haxorus out with Hidden Power (Ice)!"

"Outrage, Haxorus!"

The Zapdos smacked its opponent with Hidden Power, giving him tons of damage. The Haxorus survived the attack, however, and he retaliated with Outrage, crushing Zapdos with his body. The Zapdos was unable to continue, being unconscious.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU SNAPPED MY NINE-HUNDRED AND NINETY-NINE WIN STREAK!" Lt. Surge cried, putting Zapdos back in its pokeballs and grabbed it as he ran off with tears dripping out of his eyes.

"Way to go, daddy!" Yellow hugged Ash tightly, and Ash hugged back.

"I showed him, huh?" Ash and Yellow continued hugging, and Haxorus joined in.

A few minutes later, Ash and Yellow roamed around in Kanto. Seeing a male prostitute getting raped by large, muscular women, both gasped.

"That guy's in trouble, daddy! We gotta save him!"

"I know what to do."

Ash took Haxorus out of his pokeballs, and Ash pointed at the large women and the male prostitute, yelling, "Stop those large women from harming that innocent prostitute!"

The Haxorus rushed his way to the women, which scared them. They all ran away, and Ash and Yellow lifted the prostitute off the ground.

"Are you okay, man?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for saving me. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"I should go and prostitute somewhere else. I don't think I wanna hang around here anymore. What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Ash and this is one of my sluts, Yellow."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you two, too. I'm Brock, and I live in Pewter City."

Brock walked away, and Ash, Yellow, and Haxorus waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

A/N: Sorry for being late.

Holding each other hands, Ash and Yellow headed to another route. Noticing that no one was there besides them, Yellow looked at Ash, smiling at him. "I guess we're all alone, daddy. Just you and me."

"We are, huh?"

"Yep," Yellow let go of Ash's hand and touched his ass. She rubbed it, and Ash smiled at her. "Wanna have some fun, daddy?" She asked, digging in Ash's pants to reach his balls. She squeezed them a little.

"Hell yeah," Ash accepted. He pulled his pants and underwear to the ground and Yellow licked her lips, staring at her pimp's exposed erection and testicles.

"I'm good at sucking a penis, daddy, just to let you know."

"Let's see how good you are, my beauty," Ash accented deeply, and Yellow plugged his dick in her mouth. Moving back and forth, she sucked it, and Ash moaned a little. Yellow sped up, and Ash commented, "Oh, Yellow. Keep sucking my dick like that until my seeds shoot in your throat, because it feels so good."

Yellow looked at Ash as she continued on. Ash rubbed Yellow's soft hair, saying, "God, you look so beautiful, Yellow, just like all my other girls." Ash's words touched Yellow and she responded with more speed. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Yellow. You're so wild and horny." Ash added, and Yellow squeezed his balls harder. "So, tight..."

The blonde reached her hand to Ash's ass and nuzzled his asshole. "Oh, you dirty girl... You dirty, dirty girl... It feels like I'm gonna cum... Get ready..." Yellow kept going and going. She wanted to taste cum in her mouth so bad. Ash finally came, and Yellow got off Ash. She tasted that hot sperm of Ash's, saying, "Delicious as always, and I enjoyed sucking your cock. God, I wanna suck it some more. Let me do it again while you lick my pussy."

"Okay, Yellow."

Ash laid down and Yellow got up top of him. She sucked his dick again and Ash licked her carpet. Yellow placed her hand at the bottom of Ash's erection, jerking it. Ash went deep in Yellow's vagina and he fingered her warm asshole. A bit of time passed and the two got off each other.

"Too bad you couldn't deliver more sperm in my mouth, but whatever. I'll go out and search for customers. Bye, daddy," Yellow gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek and skipped away.

"Good luck, Yellow. See me after you're whoring around."

Ash teleported to his mansion and he put Alakazam back in his pokeball. "Gotta watch some freaking television, man," Ash sat on his sofa and turned his television on with his remote. Cynthia and Leaf walked in the mansion and said, "Hi, Ash."

"Hi, girls. How's it been?"

"Great," Cynthia and Leaf replied in unison.

"That's good. There's someone I'd like you two to meet upstairs and she's a friend of Shauntal. You can hear them moaning together."

"Okay," the couple went upstairs and Ash looked at the screen as he flicked through the channels, trying to find to find a good show to watch. Lenora appeared in the middle of the living room and she went close to Ash. She sat on his lap and both smiled at each other.

"Hi, Lenora. I see that you earned some bucks. Who fucked you?"

"My husband's friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he watched me do them."

"I see. How did he react?"

"He had no reaction. He just stood there like a statue and jerked his tiny penis."

"Ah. Let me guess, his friends had bigger cocks and he want his to be the same size as theirs, right?"

"Correct."

"Why can't he use viagra? It's not that hard."

"He's afraid to use viagra. He claimed that it'll kill him."

"What about a strap-on? He can use that to fuck your brains out."

"He hates them."

"Well, that's him. There's nothing else I can suggest to help your husband."

"He'll be ok, trust me. Sex isn't really his thing, anyway. He loves working at that damn museum of ours and he rarely takes a break. He once told me that if he had a big penis, he'd fuck me for ten minutes a day. But instead, he fucking jerks off and said he fantasizes about me getting fucked by him with a big dick."

"Have you ever thought about getting a divorce?"

"I did, but I figured it'd be a waste, despite having tons of money. Speaking of money, let me hand you this," Lenora gave Ash her money and Ash counted it. He then splitted it and gave Lenora her share.

"I'd love to meet your husband, Lenora. Is he on break?"

"He's not on break, daddy. He just started working. We can see him later on. But anyway, are there any good shows to watch on TV?"

"Not really. These are the same bland shows I've watched before and they suck so bad. Ugh."

"I know what I'll do if there's nothing good to watch. I'd either take a walk, exercise, or do other things I like."

"I can check on my girls to see how they're doing. Every time I do, something good always happen. I'll turn this TV off and get out of this mansion."

"And I'll start whoring around in Jotho. Wish me luck, daddy."

"I will, Lenora.

In Hoenn, Ash, along with Shauntal and Amanita, searched for his girls. He and the nerds stopped, seeing two guys fucking Lucy and Greta. One fucked Greta doggy-style, holding her waist, and the other fucked Lucy on the ground, making her breasts jiggle.

"Yes," Ash rubbed his hands together. Several minutes passed, and the customers stopped banging the battle frontier chicks. The men put their pants on and the two walked away. Skipping, Lucy and Greta headed to Ash and co. They gave Ash their money. Ash split their money and gave the girls their share. He put the money in his pocket and he patted the girls' nice asses. "Keep it up, girls. You're doing great," Both kissed Ash's cheek and they skipped away.

Ash and the nerds moved on and headed to Rustburo City. Continuing on, the three reached to a route and heard moans. They followed the moans. Moments later, they saw Whitney bouncing on a boy's dick. The boy was Gold and he sucked Whitney's nipple. Another boy, Silver, gave Jasmine anal on the ground.

"It's nice to see more of my girls getting fucked," Ash sat down and so did Shauntal and Amanita.

Silver looked at his watch, realizing that he and Gold are late for an event. He stopped fucking Jasmine and put his pants on. "We gotta go, Gold."

Gold pulled his mouth off Whitney's nipple. "Why, Silver?"

"We're gonna be late for that event in Lavaridge Town."

"You mean the one where we do double battles against tough opponents?"

"Yep."

"Damn it," Gold got off Whitney and looked at her as he put his pants on. "Sorry, Whitney. Silver and I gotta leave immediately."

"It's okay, Gold. I'll see you later," Whitney kissed Gold's left cheek.

Jasmine got up and Silver and Gold ran off. Ash and co. also got up. "Hi there, daddy," Jasmine cooed, her body pressing all over Ash's front body.

Whitney pressed hers on Ash's other side of the body. "Wanna have fun with us?"

"Sure. But first, let me take care of the money," the girls got off Ash and gave him their money. After doing his typical routine, he said, "Let's start, shall we?"

The girls removed everything off Ash and Shauntal laid down. Amanita got on top of Shauntal and the two made out.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Jasmine and Whitney stripped Ash, exposing his penis and balls. They gently pushed him on the ground, then Whitney sat on his dick. Jasmine sat on Ash's face, and Whitney bounced on his wood, moaning. Ash licked Jasmine's vagina, and she moaned too. "Yeah, daddy. Work that tongue," Jasmine said, she went under her top, then pinched her nipples. She looked at Whitney, saying, "How does that dick feel, Whitney?"

"Great," Whitney replied, then she happily sighed. Those massive breasts of hers bounced along with her. "God, I love this."

"Me too, Whitney," Jasmine said, smoothly moving her bottom body in circles. "Yeah. Yeah. You sure know how to lick carpet, huh daddy?"

"Mmmm... mmm..." Ash replied, one of his hands creeping towards Jasmine's ass, then he fingered it.

"Daddy!" Jasmine exclaimed, then she giggled. "You naughty dog, you. I wasn't expecting you to finger my ass," Jasmine said. Removing her top, she grabbed her left breast and sucked the nipple.

"Very nice, Jasmine," Whitney said, bouncing faster on her pimp's penis.

"Hi, guys. Hi, daddy," Domino said, then she looked at Shauntal and Amanita making out.

"Who's the cute girl you're kissing, Shauntal?" Domino asked.

Amanita and Shauntal broke their kiss, and Shauntal replied, "Her name is Amanita, Domino."

"Nice to meet you, Amanita."

"Nice to meet you too," Amanita said, then she and Shauntal resumed their kiss.

"God, that was fantastic," Whitney said after she and Ash came. Seconds later, Jasmine came inside Ash's mouth, then she and Whitney got off Ash.

Tasting and swallowing Jasmine's love juices, Ash got up and looked at the money between Domino's breasts. "Let's see how much you made, Domino," Ash took the money off the woman's knockers, then he counted it. "Not bad, Domino. Not bad at all," Ash said, then he shook Domino's left breast. He split half of it, giving Domino her share.

"I'm off, daddy. See ya later!" Domino said, heading to another direction.

"Okay, Domino! Good luck!" Ash waved, then he stopped and looked at Jasmine and Whitney.

"There you are, Ash!" Gary said, rushing closer to Ash and his friends. He was wearing an expensive slutty outfit along with high-priced heels. Also, he had a load of accessories all over him and he had a ton of money all over him.

"Wow, Gary. You're looking awfully good and energized," Ash said.

"I sure am. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad for dressing up like this to earn money and it's a simple task, really," Gary said.

"That's nice to hear, Gary. Have you tried other regions such as Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh, and Unova to whore around?"  
"Not yet, but I will as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay, then. That's all I want to know," Ash said.

Gary looked at his watch and said, "Time for lunch break! I'll see you around, Ash. Take care!" Gary said, then he skipped away.

"Bye, Gary!" Ash said.

"Why does he have breasts, daddy? Did he carried a rare disease or something?" Whitney asked.

"No, Whitney. I've thrown one of my malfunctioned slut balls at him and he turned into a slutty herm. Why? Because he mistreated me and Leaf during our early childhood, constantly tormenting us and making us get in trouble for no reason."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah. I thought about giving him a month or two to keep him as a slutty herm until I turned him back to normal by snapping my fingers."

"How do you think he'll react after you changed him back to his normal self, daddy?" Jasmine asked.

"He'd probably feel embarrassed and regret his actions towards Leaf and I in the past, or something like that. But anyway, I'm going back to my mansion, so I can take a nap there."

* * *

"Wake up, daddy," Lenora shook Ash's shoulder, waking him up. It has been a few hours since Ash took a nice nap.

"What is it, Lenora?"

"My husband's on his break."

"That means I can meet him, right? Nice," Ash said.

* * *

Ash and Lenora walked inside the museum and Lenora said, "Follow me, daddy."

Lenora headed to the back and Ash followed her. He stared at that nice ass of Lenora's, too, licking his lips in circles. "I'm here, sweetie," Lenora opened the door and she and Ash went inside the room, seeing Hawes playing a video game. "Hawes, this is my pimp, Ash," Lenora introduced Hawes to Ash.

"So you're her husband, huh? Nice to meet you," Ash said.

"You look awfully young for a pimp, but whatever. Say, you don't mind staying here for a while, right? I wanna face someone other than Lenora and my friends in a multiplayer battle."

"I'd love to," Ash said.

Minutes later, Ash owned Hawes in their multiplayer battle for the tenth time. Hawes turned his game console off and said, "It looks like I'm done here. Time to get back to work."

"That's it? Are you sure you're done?" Ash asked.

Hawes replied, "Yes."

Lenora made a fake cough, saying, "Pussy."

"Oh, leave him alone, Lenora. If he's done, he's done," Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash," Hawes said, then he walked out of his room.

"PUSSY!" Lenora yelled, then she looked at Ash. "Mind if I sleep in your bed, daddy? I feel tired."

"Sure, Lenora."

In the mansion, Lenora headed upstairs and Ash laid on his sofa. "I feel like playing more video games. I gotta buy a console and some games," Ash said.

Ash plugged his console to the T.V. and turned it on. He sat on his sofa and grabbed the first controller. "Let's do this!"

Eighteen minutes passed as Ash played the same video game. Kelly walked in, seeing Ash playing a video game. Smiling, she rushed closer to him and said, "Playing a game, huh? Can I play with you?"

"Sure, Kelly."

"You're the best, daddy," Kelly said, then she kissed Ash's cheek and grabbed the second controller.

End of Chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Wow, Kelly. You're kicking my ass good," Ash said, laughing.

"I am, huh? You should know this, daddy, but I'm very good at games," Kelly said.

"You are? That's great."

"I know, right? My dynasty of being a great gamer started when I was a little kid. Since then, people refused to challenged me again after I owned them. One time, I kicked this fat kid's ass so bad and he cried to his mom, claiming that I'm a bad person for beating him in a video game. Then, his mom slapped him and told them to stop crying over a game and man up. Those were the days," Kelly said.

"Ah. I hope you continue it while you're whoring for me at the same time," Ash said.

"It's not hard to do both, daddy. Say, you're up for a rematch?"

"I'd love to, Kelly."

"Good," Kelly said. Ash clicked the controller button to restart the challenge. Kelly looked his crotch, smiling. She paused the game.

"Is there something you need, Kelly?" Ash asked.

"Yes, daddy," Kelly replied. Her hand dug inside Ash's pants to reach his dick and rubbed it. She unzipped and unbuttoned it, exposing his penis. "Mind if we fuck each other while playing at the same time?"

"Sure, Kelly. I'm up for it," Ash accepted, and Kelly sat on his dick. She bounced on it and Ash fucked her. They moaned, too.

"Fuck, daddy. You're cock feels so good. And I'm owning your ass," Kelly said, her character attacked his with a homing missile.

"Miss me," Ash said. His character barely dodged Kelly's second homing missile.

"You got lucky there, stud."

"I did. Embrace this!" Ash's character equipped a Rocket Launcher, then he launched it towards Kelly's, damaging him.

"How did you know where I was gonna roll, daddy?"

"It was a lucky guess, that's all."

"Well, let's see if you can dodge this!" Kelly's threw a bomb inches away from Ash's and another one on the opposite side of him. One damaged him.

"So slick," Ash said.

"Slick should have been my middle name," Kelly said. Her character ran away to recover and Ash's went after him with a gun.

"Come back here!"

"Never!"

Kelly's continued to run. Ash's fired his weapon at Kelly's but missed. Ash's gun ran out of bullets, so he used another weapon. Kelly's stopped when Ash's came closer, then Kelly's turned around and shot him cold-blooded. When that happened, they came.

"I win again!" Kelly exclaimed.

"So close," Ash said, shaking his head. He stopped and said, "I was so freaking close. I mean, your health bar was low and I didn't use the right weapon to finish you off. Then you turned around and killed me instantly, right on the head. The freaking head.

"Don't feel bad, daddy. At least you almost had me in our rematch. Speaking of which, you wanna give another shot at me?"

"Hell yeah. I'm gonna beat you this time."

"We'll see, daddy."

* * *

A day later, Ash and Kelly woke up. They got off of each other and Kelly said, "I'm off to whore around, daddy. See ya later."

"Bye, Kelly," Ash waved goodbye as Kelly walked out of the mansion. He tucked his dick back in his pants, then he zipped and buttoned it. Someone from behind slapped his Ash and it was Leaf that did it. She had Cynthia with her, too.

"Ready to battle me again?"

"Yes! Let's do this shit outside!" Ash replied.

"You think you can beat Leaf this time, huh?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, and I'm gonna make her cry like a little bitch after I kick her bitch ass!"

"Trash-talking, eh? Okay, bitch. You won't say shit after I own you again," Leaf said.

The three went out to the back. There, Shauntal and a half-naked Amanita relaxed on the chairs. Ash released Haxorus and Leaf sent Hydreigon out of her pokeball.

"Faint her with Outrage, Haxorus!"

"Smash him with Draco Meteor!"

The Haxorus smacked her with a hard tackle, knocking her out. "Go, Metagross!" she released Metagross in battle, then yelled, "Ice Punch!" The Haxorus attacked it with the same move. The Metagross retaliated with an icy punch. It looked like it was low on health. Haxorus fainted and Ash put Celebi in battle.

"Knock it out with Earth Power, Celebi!"

"Use Ice Punch again!"

The Celebi erupted the ground near Metagross and it fainted. Leaf shook her head, then she put Dragonite out of her pokeball and said, "Outrage!"

"Hidden Power, Celebi!"

Celebi laid an assault on Dragonite and she fell on the ground. She was unable to move. "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? MY DRAGONITE HAS MULTISCALE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Leaf shouted.

"A critical hit can nullify Multi Scale, remember?" Cynthia said.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Sorry for the yelling," Leaf blushed, feeling embarrassed for raising her voice.

"Who is next, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"This!" Leaf sent Garchomp out.

"Leaf Storm, Celebi!"

"Outrage!"

Rushing towards her opponent, Garchomp grabbed Celebi and tossed her hard on the ground. The Celebi recovered, then she launched a load of leaves at Garchomp.

"Use Leaf Storm again!"

The Garchomp attacked Celebi with Outrage again and both blacked out. Garchomp's held item, a Life Orb, was the reason it fainted. "Should have slapped a Choice Band on her, but whatever," Leaf said. Her next Pokemon was Tyranitar and Ash's was Alakazam.

"Shred her to pieces with Focus Blast, Alakazam!"

"Crunch!"

The Alakazam unleashed his mental power on Tyranitar and it knocked her out. Leaf facepalmed as she got frustrated. "You're my only hope, Salamence!" She aggressively threw her pokeball to get Salamence out of there.

"Outrage!"

"Psychic, Alakazam!"

Thanks to the item she was holding, a Choice Scarf, the Salamence attacked her first, using her head to strike Alakazam. The Psychic-type couldn't move, so Ash used his Conkeldurr to fight Salemence. He haven't use him in a while.

"Ice Punch, Conkeldurr!"

The Salamence cracked Conkeldurr's head with her own and he fainted. "Go, Jirachi!" He sent his Steel-type out to face the menacing Salamence. He ordered, "Ice Punch!"

For the third time, the Dragon-type used Outrage. She knocked Jirachi out, which was extremely luck based for Leaf. The good news is that Ash only has one Pokemon left to use, but the bad news is that the Salamence triggered confusion due to fatigue. Both best friends has a 50% chance of winning.

"You know the rules, asshole. You can't use more than six Pokemon in a Pokemon battle," Leaf reminded.

"Thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious," Ash said, and he released Clefable. She was his only hope. "Ice Beam, Clefable!"

"Outrage!"

The Salamence attempted to charge at Clefable, but she damaged herself in confusion as she fell down. Leaf got on her knees with her head down and the Clefable spat a beam of ice out of her mouth to eliminate her opponent.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I DID IT! I OWNED YOUR ASS!" Ash said, feeling excited for beating Leaf in a big battle. He pulled Shauntal and Amanita out of their chairs and gave them a tight hug.

"Congrats, daddy," Shauntal said, her hand rubbing all over Ash's ass.

"That battle was epic, Ash. I hope to see more from you two," Amanita said.

"There'll be more, alright," Ash said, and he got off of the nerds. He came towards Leaf. Cynthia patted her head. "Don't get upset, Leaf. It's only one battle," Ash said.

"I know, Ash," Leaf said. She got up. "But you'll be sorry after beat ya in our next battle!"

"We'll see," Ash said.

* * *

"Wait up, Ash," Leaf said. She and Cynthia was catching up to him, Shauntal, and Amanita. "We wanna join you three."

"For a second, I thought you wanted to fight me again," Ash said. He and the girls continued on.

"I'm not in the mood for another rematch. We can do that next week," Leaf said.

Moments later, Ash and the girls stopped and saw Mira and Cheryl having fun with their customers. The customers are Buck and Riley. Caitlin, Marley, and their Arcanine was sitting on the ground watching. "Let us watch this until they're done," Ash suggested, and the five of them joined the sluts and their dog. Shauntal and Amanita laid up top of him.

End of Chapter 48


End file.
